Un nouveau départ
by Serrazelgobaa
Summary: Suite à un accident grave, Greg se voit obligé de vivre avec Steven et les Gemmes, et de suivre une diète sévère. Mais ce qui ne devait être qu'un séjour pour retrouver la santé se transforme peu à peu en la promesse d'une jeunesse retrouvée, d'amitiés surprenantes, et d'une toute nouvelle vie.
1. Leçons de conduite

**Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est le début d'un long fanfic que je rédige au fur et à mesure (pas vite) et que j'essaie de traduire en anglais (encore moins vite). En terme de chronologie il se situe fin saison 3/début saison 4, et il est principalement centré sur Greg, même s'il explorera aussi pas mal Steven et les Gemmes. Il n'y aura pas des masses d'action, c'est une histoire qui vise principalement à développer le caractère des personnages et les relations qu'ils entretiennent. Il y aura peut-être aussi une romance, ce n'est pas encore sûr, je dévoile rien pour l'instant.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil ne s'était levé que depuis une heure quand Steven quitta la maison sur la plage. L'air était froid en cette fin d'hiver mais pour la première fois depuis des semaines le ciel était enfin d'un bleu limpide. Le vent marin balayait la côte, soulevant des volutes de sable et des embruns salés.

Le garçon trottait allègrement sur la plage, son sac à dos en forme de cheeseburger ballotant entre ses épaules. Il contourna la falaise au bout de laquelle se dressait l'immense statue du temple aux bras multiples et fut bientôt en vue de la promenade. Aussitôt les senteurs habituelles l'envahirent, un savant mélange de pâte à donut fraichement préparée, de sauce marinara pour pizza et d'huile de friture bouillante. Des différentes boutiques s'échappaient des bruits de voix et d'ustensiles divers : Plage Ville s'était éveillée et se mettait lentement au travail.

Steven, cependant, ne s'arrêta dans aucun des restaurants. Il avait déjà tout prévu plusieurs jours à l'avance : son sac débordait de friandises, de boissons, de paquets de chips, et de sandwichs à la dinde qu'il avait préparés lui-même. Tout en descendant le long de la promenade, il bouillonnait intérieurement d'impatience et de joie. Cela lui semblait une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment passé du temps avec son père et, lorsque quelques jours auparavant Grenat lui avait annoncé la date du prochain jour de beau temps, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour organiser une visite. Durant les derniers jours la pensée qu'il allait enfin le revoir occupait tant son esprit qu'il avait été incapable de s'en détourner : ni les jeux vidéo, ni les parties de cartes avec les Gemmes, ni les épisodes de Tristesse au P'tit Dèj n'avaient eu le moindre effet.

Steven était d'autant plus impatient que son père avait un comportement un peu inquiétant depuis un moment : le peu de fois où il le voyait ou lorsqu'il l'appelait au téléphone, Greg semblait préoccupé et abattu. Il était beaucoup moins volubile que d'habitude et ses sourires paraissaient crispés. Steven n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi : cela devait être dur pour lui de passer des journées aussi banales les unes que les autres, sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie hormis les trop rares clients du Lave Auto.

Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant que Steven vivait avec les Gemmes de Cristal : toutes les trois, ainsi que Greg, étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que le garçon devait découvrir l'univers magique auquel sa mère était liée. Et son père, qui savait cet environnement dangereux pour de simples humains, avait accepté d'être laissé de coté. Il avait toujours semblé s'en accommoder le mieux du monde, mais Steven savait qu'il était capable de beaucoup d'abnégation quand il s'agissait du bonheur de son fils ; il pourrait très bien cacher sa souffrance d'être séparé de lui. Et Steven sentit sa culpabilité grandir quand il réalisa qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé cette question.

"Ce n'est pas grave, pensa-t-il. Je compte bien rattraper tout ça maintenant que c'est redevenu calme."

Il est vrai que ces derniers mois avaient été riches en aventures pour Steven et les Gemmes : après avoir enfin réussi à vaincre la redoutable Jaspe, le groupe avait du maitriser les monstres de la garderie Bêta qu'elle comptait utiliser pour former une armée. Il y eut également d'autres menaces dans le grand Nord, ainsi qu'un essaim de vers marins géants qui déclenchaient de terribles raz-de-marée sur les côtes de l'Océan Indien. Et tout cela n'était rien comparé à sa virée accidentelle dans l'espace en compagnie d'Œil-de-Rubis, dont les intentions n'avaient pas du tout été amicales (mais Steven se promit de ne pas parler de cette mésaventure à son père, pour ne pas l'effrayer).

Steven n'était pas fâché de retrouver un peu de calme et, comme la fois où ils avaient dû passer un long séjour à la grange pour construire la machine de forage avec Péridot, son retour à Plage-Ville avait été teinté d'un immense soulagement. Il espérait que cette tranquillité retrouvée durerait et que tout le monde, en particulier son père, se détende enfin.

Le garçon avait marché à une bonne allure et bientôt, le Lave Auto fut en vue. Aucun bruit de machine ne s'élevait du bâtiment ; Greg avait prit un jour de congé pour passer du temps avec son fils, et Steven eut ainsi la vision familière de son père assis à l'arrière de son van, jouant une douce mélodie sur sa guitare.

"Salut Papa !"

Greg releva la tête et, à la vue de son fils, son visage s'éclaira. Il se leva avec difficulté et posa sa guitare tandis que Steven courait vers lui, puis il l'étreignit longuement - plus fort que d'habitude, observa le garçon.

"Content de te voir fiston ! s'exclama Greg d'une voix enjouée quoiqu'un peu faible. Comment ça va ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu fort à faire avec les Gemmes.

\- Oui, on a eu des tas d'aventures trop cools ! Je te raconterai ça, mais ça fait du bien aussi de se reposer. Et puis comme ça je peux te voir !"

Greg sourit. Steven profita de la proximité avec son père pour l'observer : son T-Shirt était taché d'auréoles de sueur (ce qui était étonnant, compte tenu du froid) et ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes violacés. Il l'avait sans nul doute déjà vu en meilleure forme.

"Euh, Papa ? s'enquit prudemment Steven. Et toi, tu vas bien ?

\- Oh, oui oui, répondit-il en faisant un geste négligent de la main. J'ai juste eu quelques journées de travail difficile."

Hormis circonstances exceptionnelles, il n'y avait jamais de monde au Lave Auto. Dans une ville aussi peu peuplée que Plage Ville, le travail de Greg, Steven le savait, était tout sauf difficile. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : son père lui mentait. Mais il décida de laisser cela de côté pour le moment.

Tout à coup, il se souvint de l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été aussi impatient de le voir et son enthousiasme reprit vite le dessus sur son inquiétude.

"Hé, tu m'avais dit que tu avais une préparé une surprise pour moi aujourd'hui !

\- Ah, oui, se rappela Greg, son sourire s'élargissant davantage. Tout est là-dedans."

Il désigna une grande boîte en carton à l'intérieur du van. Steven s'en approcha, les yeux pétillants d'envie, mais son père l'arrêta d'un geste du bras.

"On ne peut pas s'en servir ici. Il va falloir faire un peu de route avec le van. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Oh, non, pas du tout !" s'écria aussitôt Steven en se précipitant vers la porte du siège passager du véhicule. En à peine deux secondes il l'ouvrit à la volée, sauta sur le fauteuil râpé et boucla sa ceinture.

Amusé par l'impatience de son fils, Greg se hissa péniblement derrière le volant et démarra le van. Steven remarqua qu'il haletait légèrement.

Ensemble, les Universe quittèrent Plage-Ville et gagnèrent une petite route de campagne. Le voyage fut effectivement court, mais plaisant : tous deux apprécièrent en silence ces quelques minutes passées à admirer le paysage et à sentir la caresse de l'air qui s'engouffrait dans les fenêtres ouvertes du van. Après quelques kilomètres, le véhicule remonta avec peine un long chemin de terre en pente raide avant de déboucher sur un vaste terrain plat et nu de forme rectangulaire. Greg arrêta le van juste à coté d'une barrière de bois et coupa le moteur.

Steven inspecta les alentours ; il n'était encore jamais venu ici. Autour du terrain entouré de barrières s'élevaient de grands arbres qui se balançaient au gré du vent. Plus loin, en contrebas, le garçon put apercevoir les berges couvertes de galets d'un lac. Il comprit alors ce qu'était cet endroit.

"C'est un parking pour les touristes ?

\- Exact, approuva Greg. Mais personne ne viendra se baigner dans le lac en hiver. Cet endroit est désert en cette saison et c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour ma petite surprise ! Steven, je vais te demander de ne pas regarder quelques instants, le temps que je prépare tout.

\- D'accord !"

Steven se retourna et patienta.

Tout était parfaitement calme. Seul le bruissement du feuillage et le chant des oiseaux était audible. Le garçon remarqua un oiseau jaune aux ailes noires perché dans des branches hautes. Son chant était particulièrement beau.

"C'est un loriot", pensa-t-il.

A une époque, son père et lui se promenaient souvent en forêt pour essayer de reconnaitre les oiseaux. Greg s'était, pendant un moment, passionné d'ornithologie et avait acheté quantité de livres sur le sujet. Cette passion, néanmoins, avait été un feu de paille : il ne se passa que quelques mois avant qu'il ne s'en désintéresse et cesse d'emmener son fils en forêt. Quant aux livres, ceux qui n'avaient pas été revendus étaient entassés dans son garde-meubles, devenus inutiles.

C'était une particularité de Greg : il n'arrêtait pas de passer d'un hobby à un autre, son engouement pour une nouvelle activité apparaissant aussi vite que disparaissait sa passion pour la précédente. Ainsi, il s'était intéressé à toutes sortes de sports, de loisirs créatifs et de disciplines, mais tout finissait par le lasser au bout d'un moment. C'est pourquoi son boxe était plein d'objets hétéroclites tels que des clubs de golf, un scaphandre de plongée, des masques de théâtre ou des instruments de musique divers. D'aussi loin que Steven le savait (et les gemmes, qui l'avaient connu plus longtemps que lui, le lui avaient confirmé) la guitare était la seule passion que son père avait conservée toute sa vie.

Ce qui était amusant, c'était qu'à en croire Greg, chaque nouvelle passion qu'il découvrait était LA révélation. Il affirmait à chaque fois que cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne, et qu'il s'investirait sérieusement à devenir un maître dans ce domaine spécifique- ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Il s'était même mis en tête un jour de devenir champion du monde de bilboquet ; il avait abandonné le jour où la boule lui fit un œil au beurre noir. De toute façon, Steven doutait qu'il existât vraiment un titre de champion du monde de bilboquet.

Mais était-ce vraiment si amusant que ça ? Un jour alors que Greg avait abandonné l'idée de devenir peintre sur soie (ou était-ce sculpteur sur glace ? Difficile de se souvenir), Steven avait demandé à Améthyste, qui avait été pendant un temps l'amie la plus proche de son père, des explications sur ce travers. Elle lui avait répondu qu'à l'époque, Rose et lui expérimentaient sans cesse de nouvelles choses ensemble. La curiosité de la mère de Steven à l'égard des activités humaines était insatiable, et elle insistait sur le fait qu'elle voulait absolument TOUT connaître. Pour exaucer le souhait de Rose, son compagnon s'assurait qu'ils découvrent le plus de hobbys possibles en un laps de temps réduit. Et ainsi, Améthyste avait vu son amie portant sous son bras une planche de surf, ou s'exerçant au lancer de disque, ou tricotant des napperons au crochet, tout cela dans la même semaine. Et toujours, l'avait elle précisé, avec un sourire de pur bonheur sur le visage.

Maintenant que Rose n'était plus là, Greg continuait ce petit manège. Essayait-il de combler un vide ? Où voulait-il passer avec son fils les mêmes moments de complicité qu'il passait avec Rose ? Steven repensa à toutes les fois où il avait refusé des activités avec son père, par manque de temps ou d'envie, et sa culpabilité refit brièvement surface.

"C'est prêt ! Tu peux te retourner, Steven !"

L'appel arracha le garçon à ses pensées. Il fit volte-face, pressé de découvrir quelle surprise l'attendait.

Au début, il ne remarqua rien de spécial. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa le regard sur le van qu'il aperçut l'étrange installation au niveau de la place du conducteur. Il s'approcha pour mieux voir : le siège était à présent équipé d'un rehausseur qui y était solidement fixé, et chaque pédale était ornée d'un curieux ajout fait d'une pièce de bois brut surmontée d'une plaque en métal, le tout attaché par ce qu'il reconnut comme le fameux "ruban adhésif de haute qualité" que son père affectionnait tant.

Steven comprit tout à coup ce que tout cela signifiait. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il se mit à trépigner d'excitation avant de s'écrier :

"Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

\- Pas la peine de crier fiston, je suis juste à coté de toi, fit remarquer Greg.

\- Tu... Tu vas m'apprendre à conduire le van ?!

\- Tout à fait ! Maintenant que tu es presque un homme, j'ai décidé que le moment était venu de te transmettre l'ultime joyau du savoir de ton vieux père. Comme tu n'as pas encore l'âge d'avoir le permis, on se contentera de s'exercer ici."

D'un geste de la main, il invita son fils à monter coté conducteur. Extatique, Steven escalada le siège et s'installa dans le rehausseur. Il constata avec ravissement que grâce à l'assemblage, il voyait parfaitement bien au-dessus du volant et que ses pieds atteignaient les pédales sans problème.

"C'est super cool ! S'enthousiasma-t-il. Tu as fait ça tout seul ?"

Greg, qui avait fait le tour pour s'installer sur le siège du passager, rougit légèrement.

"Perle m'a aidé un peu, avoua-t-il. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec une scie à métaux."

Steven s'apprêta à démarrer le moteur mais son père l'arrêta :

"Woah, woah, une minute fiston. Tu n'as rien oublié ?"

Le garçon réfléchit, puis réalisa qu'il n'avait pas réglé les rétroviseurs, ni attaché sa ceinture. Il s'exécuta, sous le regard approbateur de Greg.

"N'oublie jamais qu'il y a des contrôles de routine à faire avant de démarrer, expliqua-t-il. Normalement, tu aurais du faire le tour du van pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de pneu crevé ou d'obstacle."

Steven hocha la tête puis, après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien, mit le contact. Techniquement, c'était la première fois qu'il conduisait pour de vrai : il repensa à la fois où il avait participé à une course auto pour rabattre le caquet de cet arrogant de Kévin, mais c'était Stevonnie qui avait conduit et non lui. Il avait néanmoins gardé quelques souvenirs de la façon dont la fusion s'y était prise, et tenta de les appliquer. Il appuya sur la pédale d'embrayage, passa la première vitesse... et le van eut un soubresaut qui le projeta vers l'avant.

"Tu as calé, remarqua Greg en pouffant de rire. C'est normal, ça t'arrivera souvent. Tu vois, tu ne dois pas relâcher l'embrayage aussi vite : tu dois laisser le temps à l'accélérateur de prendre le relais."

L'heure qui suivit fut un peu laborieuse : Steven avait du mal à comprendre le concept de patinage, et avait un peu peur d'abîmer le précieux véhicule de son père, malgré les tentatives de ce dernier pour le rassurer. Toutefois, les nombreux essais infructueux n'entamèrent pas le moral du garçon et, bientôt, sa persévérance porta ses fruits : il parvint à faire avancer le van sans accroc, et put par la suite, sous la tutelle de Greg, se livrer à plusieurs manœuvres plus complexes.

Le bonheur de Steven était sans bornes : conduire le van, se trouver dans un environnement aussi paisible et, surtout, être en compagnie de son père l'emplissait d'une joie indescriptible, telle qu'il n'en avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois il avait l'impression que le stress qu'il avait accumulé à cause des derniers événements s'enfuyait enfin, de la même manière que l'hiver s'achevait et laissait place à un ciel sans nuages.

Greg aussi était heureux. Son fils lui avait énormément manqué, même s'il comprenait et acceptait les raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas le voir souvent. Pendant que Steven s'essayait avec difficulté à l'art du créneau, il lui raconta ses propres déboires quand lui-même avait essayé pour la première fois de conduire une voiture, aussi bien pour l'amuser que pour le rassurer sur sa performance. Mais malgré cet instant de complicité si agréable, des pensées moins plaisantes lui venaient à l'esprit.

Devait-il le lui dire ? Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Après tout, ce n'était probablement rien. Il avait déjà eu ce genre de souci auparavant, et les douleurs avaient toujours fini par partir. Mais il fallait bien l'avouer, cette fois elles étaient plus intenses que d'habitude, et Greg ne put s'empêcher, à certains moments, de porter une main crispée à sa poitrine, un geste qui, il s'en doutait, ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de Steven, même si celui-ci était concentré sur la route.

"Il a suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, songea-t-il. Je ne vais pas l'ennuyer davantage."

Il soupira intérieurement. Son fils avait déjà beaucoup trop de responsabilités pour son âge et bien qu'il était particulièrement mature, Greg savait qu'il n'était pas en mesure de tout entendre. Et il était hors de question qu'il compte sur lui pour écouter ses problèmes : un enfant ne devrait jamais avoir à porter sur ses épaule la détresse de son père.

Tout cela serait peut être plus simple s'il avait quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler, un adulte qui pourrait le comprendre. Mais la vérité était que Greg n'avait pas de véritable ami : il n'était pas particulièrement proche des habitants de Plage Ville, Rose n'était plus là, Vidalia n'avait plus de contacts avec lui, son amitié avec Améthyste appartenait au passé, Grenat, bien que bienveillante à son égard, n'avait jamais été proche de lui, et bien que cette soirée passée avec Perle à Empire Ville les avait aidé à enterrer la hache de guerre, ils n'avaient pas créé davantage de liens depuis.

Peut-être était-ce à lui de changer les choses. Après tout, tout n'avait pas été complètement statique ces derniers mois. Il repensa à la somme colossale qu'il avait gagnée grâce à la vente de sa chanson "Comète" comme jingle de pub, et dont il restait encore une bonne partie. Il avait choisi de ne pas changer de vie en affirmant aimer celle qu'il menait déjà et, de fait, il aimait son van, son travail et son statu-quo.

Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

"Papa ! Je commence à avoir un peu faim !"

Les mots de Steven le rappelèrent à la réalité. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en or (une petite dépense qu'il s'était autorisée, et dont il n'était pas peu fier).

"Oh, il est midi passé ! observa-t-il. Il est temps de faire une pause déjeuner, fiston !"

Steven acquiesça et arrêta le van en haut de la pente qui menait au parking (ils s'étaient entraînés juste avant au démarrage en côte). Tous deux s'éloignèrent du véhicule pour gagner une petite étendue herbeuse où Greg étala un grand drap pendant que son fils sortait la nourriture de son sac à dos cheeseburger.

"Alors, comment je me suis débrouillé ? demanda le garçon en s'asseyant sur le drap et en déballant l'un des sandwichs à la dinde avant de mordre dedans avec appétit.

\- Pas trop mal ! affirma Greg en décapsulant une canette de jus de fruit. Tu auras besoin d'encore un peu d'entrainement, mais tu pourrais devenir un conducteur émérite. On reviendra ici de temps en temps pour que tu conduise un peu plus."

L'homme marqua une pause, puis reprit d'une voix hésitante :

"Enfin, si... si tu n'as rien à faire de plus important, bien sûr.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! Avec les Gemmes on a fini de s'occuper de plein de trucs. Maintenant j'ai du temps libre pour un bon moment !"

Steven prit une autre bouchée du sandwich et la mâcha hâtivement. Après l'avoir avalée, il continua :

"Et puis, qu'est-ce qui est plus important que de passer du temps avec mon Papa préféré ?

\- Oh, je suis ton Papa préféré ? demanda Greg d'une voix faussement surprise. Quel honneur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé dans ce choix si difficile ?

\- Je pense que c'est quand tu m'as promis que cet après midi on irait voir le dernier Lame Solitaire au cinéma et que tu m'achèterais tous les bonbons du stand de sucreries !

\- Mais je ne t'ai jamais prom..."

Steven regarda son père avec l'air angélique qu'il arborait lorsqu'il souhaitait l'attendrir lui ou les Gemmes. Greg éclata de rire.

"Petit malin, va ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis riche que je vais t'offrir tout ce que tu demandes. Je ne veux pas faire de toi un enfant gâté !

\- Je sais Papa, répondit Steven en souriant.

\- Mais après tout, je ne suis pas contre aller au cinéma cet après-midi... et acheter une quantité _raisonnable_ de sucreries !

\- C'est vrai ?! Super !"

Greg regarda son fils avec tendresse. Le sourire de Steven s'effaça quand il vit que son père portait la main à sa poitrine - un geste qu'il avait souvent fait au cours de cette matinée.

"Euh, Papa ?

\- Oui fiston ?

\- Est-ce que... tu es sûr que ça va ?

Greg ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il enleva précipitamment sa main de son torse et choisit soigneusement ses mots. Il ne pouvait plus mentir davantage, mais ne souhaitait pas créer plus d'inquiétude que nécessaire.

"Oui, oui, ça va, dit-il finalement. C'est juste une petite angine de poitrine. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Mais ça passe toujours, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Tu es malade ? demanda Steven avec appréhension. Oh, je peux peut-être t'aider !"

Le garçon porta une main à sa bouche et lécha sa paume. Greg l'arrêta.

"Non Steven, je ne pense pas que ton pouvoir de guérison puisse faire grand chose. Ce n'est pas exactement une blessure, ni une maladie.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Eh bien, c'est..."

L'homme s'interrompit. Il avait juré avoir vu, au loin, le van bouger légèrement.

"Steven, demanda-t-il, soudain préoccupé. Est-ce que tu as bien serré le frein à main ?"

Sans comprendre, Steven se retourna. C'était très visible maintenant : le van se déplaçait à reculons et commença à s'engager dans la pente raide.

"Oh non ! s'exclama Greg. Oh non, non, NON !"

Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever et d'accourir que le véhicule fila le long du chemin en pente. Épouvanté, il se lança à sa poursuite, son fils sur les talons.

Tout en courant, Steven analysa la situation. Le van allait de plus en plus vite. Plus loin, tout en bas, se trouvait un virage serré bordé d'arbres. Si le véhicule percutait ces arbres à pleine vitesse, il n'en resterait plus grand chose, de même que tout son contenu. Sachant que ces deux choses étaient très importantes pour son père, le garçon accéléra l'allure.

"T'en fais pas, Papa ! S'écria-t-il en le dépassant. Je vais l'arrêter !"

Sa vision était si concentrée sur le van qu'il ne remarqua pas que Greg courait de moins en moins vite.

Arrivé à une distance raisonnable, Steven bondit dans les airs et s'efforça de concentrer son esprit sur une pensée heureuse. Ce n'était pas bien difficile : la matinée qu'il venait de passer faisait parfaitement l'affaire. Il sentit une sensation de chaleur au creux de son ventre tandis que sa Gemme se manifestait et cet effort mental put lui permettre de s'élever dans les airs comme un ballon. Il effectua une longue parabole en quasi apesanteur et, lorsqu'il arriva au dessus du van, se concentra de nouveau.

"Si le van s'écrase, mon père sera triste." pensa-t-il.

Le quartz rose qui ornait son nombril comprit le message, et s'affaira à le faire redescendre plus vite. Steven atterrit brutalement sur le toit du van, déformant légèrement la tôle sous le choc. Une telle chute aurait pu blesser un simple être humain - par chance, il n'en était pas un. Avec difficulté, il s'efforça de trouver des prises adéquates pour atteindre la portière avant du véhicule lancé à vive allure. Il put finalement l'ouvrir, s'engouffra dans l'habitacle et trouva le frein à main. Il était effectivement desserré, mais s'il réparait cette erreur tout de suite, l'arrêt serait si brutal que le van partirait probablement en dérapage. Il décida donc d'appuyer progressivement sur la pédale de frein. Le véhicule ralentit dans une série de cahots, puis s'arrêta enfin, et Steven s'autorisa une grande bouffée d'air.

Tout en serrant correctement le frein à main, il eut une immense sensation de fierté. Non seulement il avait sauvé le van de son père et ce qu'il contenait comme objets à forte valeur sentimentale, mais en plus il avait su comment réagir au volant en situation de crise en combinant ses capacités d'humain et de Gemme. Il fallait croire que son père avait raison quand il disait qu'il pouvait devenir un conducteur émérite !

"Papa ! Papa ! J'ai réussi ! T'as vu ça !"

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Intrigué, Steven regarda à travers le pare brise ; Greg n'était pas en vue.

"Papa ?"

Le garçon quitta le van et se hâta le long de la pente. Plus il remontait avec difficulté, plus son inquiétude grandissait.

Et soudain, il l'aperçut. Son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine.

"PAPA !"

Il courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient - pas assez vite à son goût. Ses poumons lui brûlaient, des frissons lui parcouraient l'échine et un sanglot paniqué montait dans sa gorge.

Greg était étendu plus haut, face contre terre, complètement immobile.

Steven se précipita jusqu'à lui, se jeta à genoux à son côté et secoua énergiquement son épaule.

"Papa ! PAPA ! RÉPONDS-MOI !"

Il ne put retenir ses larmes qui ruisselèrent sur son visage et mouillèrent son T-shirt. Il s'empressa de retourner son père sur le dos et porta l'oreille à son visage.

Greg ne respirait plus.


	2. A l'hôpital

Tout ce qui se passa par la suite parut à Steven presque irréel, comme s'il était dans un cauchemar. Il lui sembla que ce n'était pas lui qui avait sorti son portable pour appeler un numéro d'urgence, ses doigts si tremblants qu'ils avaient du mal à appuyer sur les touches tactiles. Lorsque les ambulanciers lui posèrent des questions sur son identité et lui demandèrent des détails sur la façon dont Greg avait perdu connaissance, il répondait machinalement, parfois sans même parvenir à formuler des paroles cohérentes. Une fois dans l'ambulance, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de tenir la main de son père de toutes ses forces ; même la sirène tonitruante lui paraissait lointaine.

La vue de l'hôpital, néanmoins, réussit à le sortir de son état second. Il avait gardé de mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit : la seule fois où il avait du s'y rendre, Connie et lui avaient été confrontés à des gemmes mutantes très dangereuses. Et même si aujourd'hui il n'était pas question de monstres, Steven avait toujours espéré n'avoir jamais besoin d'y retourner un jour. Il s'était accroché à l'espoir que son pouvoir de guérison serait suffisant pour éviter à ceux qu'il aimait de se retrouver dans ce lieu épouvantable.

Mais cette fois-ci, son pouvoir avait échoué. Il avait pourtant essayé : son premier réflexe, avant même d'appeler les secours, avait été d'appliquer sa salive curative au niveau de la poitrine de son père. Sans succès. Peut-être Greg avait-il raison ; son problème n'était pas réellement une blessure, ni une maladie. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Steven n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissances en médecine, et était abasourdi de découvrir qu'il puisse exister quelque chose que le pouvoir de Rose Quartz ne pouvait guérir. Les médecins pourraient-ils vraiment réussir là où il avait échoué ?

L'hôpital était encore pire à l'intérieur : le service des urgences était l'endroit le plus déprimant que Steven n'eût jamais visité. Les murs gris pâle, le carrelage aux couleurs froides, les lumières blafardes des néons, l'air aseptisé et surchauffé... tout ici contribuait à mettre le garçon mal à l'aise. Il s'efforça de ne pas prêter attention aux accidentés de la route, aux malades qui vomissaient dans des seaux ou aux familles larmoyantes. Patients et infirmiers formaient une foule bigarrée dont la cacophonie de sons lui donnait mal à la tête.

Une infirmière plutôt âgée, à l'air gentil, se pencha vers le garçon et lui expliqua que son père devait être opéré d'urgence, et que le reste de sa famille avait été prévenu et arriverait bientôt. Steven se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air sombre, puis suivit la femme qui le conduisit dans une salle d'attente vide et, après l'avoir assuré qu'il aurait bientôt des nouvelles, prit congé.

Une fois seul, Steven se retrouva en proie à une lutte pour ne pas pleurer. Il était à la fois désespéré et furieux : furieux contre son père, pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu avant. Furieux contre lui-même, de ne pas s'être assez inquiété pour lui. Furieux contre les Gemmes, qui l'avaient négligé et poussé à rester seul de son coté. Furieux contre le personnel de l'hôpital, qui ne lui permettait pas de rester auprès de lui. Il savait que cette colère n'avait aucun sens, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas laissée éclater sur les ambulanciers, ou sur cette infirmière, ou même dans cette pièce vide où personne ne pouvait l'entendre, mais elle était pourtant bien réelle. Au bout d'un moment, elle fit néanmoins place à une terrible douleur.

"Et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à le sauver ? Se demanda-t-il. Et si Papa... mourait ?"

L'idée qu'il pourrait perdre son dernier vrai parent lui était insupportable, mais cette horrible pensée envahit rapidement son esprit, chassant toutes les autres. Steven se recroquevilla sur sa chaise et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés, comptant les minutes qui s'égrenaient avec l'appréhension d'entendre, à un moment ou à un autre, l'infirmière revenir et lui annoncer que ses pires craintes étaient devenues réalité.

Mais ce ne fut pas la voix de la vieille femme qu'il entendit.

"Steven !"

Le garçon releva la tête et se figea. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, les trois Gemmes de Cristal le dévisageaient, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude. Perle fut la première à se précipiter pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Est-ce que ça va ?! S'écria-t-elle d'un ton alarmé. On est venues aussi vite qu'on a pu !"

Steven ne répondit pas. Tiraillé entre les sentiments négatifs et son soulagement de ne plus être seul, il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de repousser la Gemme ou, au contraire, de se blottir contre elle.

Améthyste s'avança vers lui d'un air hésitant. Elle n'avait plus l'attitude enjouée et détendue qu'elle affichait d'habitude : elle paraissait à présent mortifiée, et Steven remarqua que ses yeux étaient gonflés comme si elle avait pleuré.

"Il... Il a quoi, Greg ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit le garçon en reniflant. Ils m'ont dit qu'il devait être opéré d'urgence. Que je devais attendre ici qu'ils me donnent des nouvelles.

\- Ça va aller, Steven, le rassura Grenat d'un ton aussi neutre que d'habitude. Ton père s'en sortira très bien."

Steven lui jeta un regard : ses lunettes opaques masquaient ses trois yeux, cachant ainsi son expression, mais il remarqua que ses mâchoires s'était légèrement crispées. Réalisant soudain quelque chose, il fronça les sourcils et, se libérant de l'étreinte de Perle, il sauta de sa chaise et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, devant laquelle la grande Gemme se tenait toujours.

"Grenat, l'appela-t-il sur un ton sombre et froid qui ne lui ressemblait pas, comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas prévu ça ?

\- Steven...

\- Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas pu voir que mon Papa allait avoir des problèmes ?! S'exclama-t-il avec colère. Tu arrives toujours à tout prévoir ! Et ça fait des semaines qu'il n'est pas en forme ! Pourquoi c'est une surprise pour tout le monde ? Pourquoi on doit se retrouver dans cet hôpital ? On aurait pu éviter ça ! On aurait pu éviter qu'il risque de mourir ! Est-ce que c'est par ce que c'est un humain que tu ne t'es pas intéressée à son avenir ?! Ta vision du futur est trop précieuse pour être gaspillée sur un être aussi insignifiant que mon père, c'est ça ?!"

Les yeux d'Améthyste s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Perle plaqua ses deux mains devant sa bouche.

Grenat frémit mais ne parvint pas à formuler la moindre réponse, ni à se départir de son air stoïque.

"POURQUOI ?! Hurla-t-il. Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?! Pourquoi aucune d'entre vous n'a rien pu faire ?! Pourquoi..."

Il tomba soudain à genoux et baissa la tête si bas que ses boucles noires effleurèrent le sol. Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce avant que Steven ne finisse sa phrase en gémissant :

"Pourquoi _je_ n'ai rien pu faire ?"

Il éclata finalement en sanglots. Perle et Améthyste s'agenouillèrent auprès de lui et posèrent chacune une main sur ses épaules.

"Tu as raison Steven, déclara Grenat sur un ton légèrement accablé. Je ne me suis pas concentrée sur Greg ces derniers temps car nous avons fait face à beaucoup de dangers: j'avais surtout peur pour toi, j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir sur toi pour m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien, et c'est grâce à cela que nous avons pu te récupérer quand tu étais dans l'espace avec la Rubis. Avec tout ce que nous avons affronté, je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'est à ton père qu'il arriverait quelque chose."

Elle s'accroupit pour se placer à la hauteur du garçon, et enleva ses lunettes. Steven put voir la sincérité et le regret dans ses yeux.

"Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne me soucie pas de lui. Je sais à quel point il est important pour toi, nous le savons toutes. De plus nous nous sommes jurées de protéger l'humanité, et il en fait partie. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop."

Steven s'avança et étreignit la fusion, qui referma ses bras autour de lui.

"Je ne t'en veux pas Grenat, dit-il faiblement. Je ne suis pas vraiment en colère contre vous, les filles. Mais j'ai tellement peur... tout est de ma faute... si seulement j'avais bien serré ce frein à main...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Steven, assura Perle avec douceur. Ce n'est de la faute de personne: ce n'est qu'une suite de malheureuses coïncidences. Ne te fais pas de souci inutilement, je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

\- Ouais, Greg est un costaud, renchérit Améthyste en tapotant le dos du garçon. Il s'en remettra !

\- En attendant, conclut Grenat en remettant ses lunettes, tu dois te détendre. Te ronger les sangs n'aidera pas ton père a aller mieux."

Elle se leva, soulevant Steven dans ses bras, et s'avança jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle elle s'assit et l'installa sur ses genoux. Les deux autres Gemmes, sans dire un mot, se placèrent à ses côtés et Perle passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux du garçon. Bercé par cette caresse et éprouvé par la colère et les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de lui, Steven sentit son corps se détendre, son esprit s'embrumer et, après quelques minutes, il sombra dans un léger sommeil.

 _"Où suis-je ?"_

 _Tout était noir. Il ne pouvait même pas voir ses propres mains. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, si ce n'est celui des ses pas qui résonnaient, comme s'il était dans une grande pièce vide._

 _Soudain, une lumière surgit et l'éblouit. Steven, après avoir laissé ses yeux s'habituer à la luminosité, regarda d'où elle venait._

 _C'était un écran. Un écran immense, de la taille de celui d'un cinéma, qui projetait une lueur d'un blanc bleuté devant lui. Cette clarté révéla deux fauteuils de velours desquels le garçon s'approcha prudemment._

 _"Ce doit être un rêve." pensa-t-il._

 _Steven savait que si la majorité de ses rêves pouvaient être, comme ceux des gens ordinaires, totalement absurdes et sans importance, certains d'entre eux véhiculaient des messages particuliers, et lui avaient même parfois permis de résoudre des problèmes majeurs. Il se demandait également si sa mère, qui était toujours une partie de lui, ne profitait pas de certains de ses rêves pour lui envoyer des messages cachés. C'est pourquoi il était toujours très attentif à chaque fois qu'il prenait conscience qu'il était dans un songe, pour ne rien manquer d'essentiel._

 _En contournant les fauteuils, qui étaient tournés face à l'écran, il découvrit une silhouette massive assise dans l'un d'eux._

 _"Steven ?_

 _\- Papa !"_

 _Greg se leva, les bras ouverts, et son fils se précipita vers lui. Tandis qu'ils échangeaient une longue étreinte, Steven ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il interagissait avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait en rêve: il avait déjà réussi à communiquer avec Lapis Lazuli et à venir en aide à Lily, l'une des filles de la famille Pizza. Si son père et lui avaient réussi à se réunir dans un rêve, cela voulait probablement dire qu'il était encore en vie._

 _"Oh papa, j'étais tellement inquiet ! Sanglota-t-il. J'ai cru que tu étais... que tu étais..._

 _\- Allons allons fiston, tout va bien ! Assura Greg. J'ai repris conscience un moment dans l'hôpital, ils m'ont dit qu'ils devaient m'endormir. Mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais rêver._

 _\- C'est pas un rêve ordinaire : ça m'est déjà arrivé avant. On s'est rejoint dans le même rêve. Moi aussi je suis en train de dormir._

 _\- Ah, ça fait partie des trucs que tu peux faire ? Il faudra vraiment que tu me fasses la liste de tes pouvoirs un jour."_

 _Père et fils rompirent leur étreinte et s'assirent tous les deux sur les fauteuils, fixant l'écran blanc du regard._

 _"Plutôt cool, non ? Fit remarquer Greg d'un air enjoué. On a un cinéma rien que pour nous !_

 _\- Oui, mais il n'y a rien sur l'écran, observa Steven d'un air perplexe. C'est bizarre._

 _\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais voir le dernier Lame Solitaire ? Peut-être que si on se concentre tous les deux, on pourrait le faire apparaître. Et peut-être aussi un seau de popcorn imaginaire !_

 _\- Papa, c'est sérieux. Quand je fais ce genre de rêves, c'est toujours pour une raison. Il doit y avoir un problème à résoudre."_

 _Mais il y avait une différence. Lapis Lazuli était vraiment terrifiée lorsque Steven l'avait rejointe en rêve. La menace de Jaspe et de Malachite était réellement présente, étouffante, l'atmosphère était tendue et malsaine. Ça avait été la même chose avec Lily : ils avaient du affronter des monstres grotesques et terrifiants faits d'ingrédients pour pizza. Mais ici, il n'y avait rien d'effrayant ou de dangereux : juste cet écran, deux fauteuils, et le silence complet._

 _Steven regarda son père: il était visiblement mal à l'aise. Greg n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé se mêler des affaires de magie, principalement parce qu'il savait que tout cela lui échappait totalement. Il n'était qu'un humain après tout, et Steven songea qu'il avait eu suffisamment de soucis récemment pour s'interdire de lui en faire subir davantage._

 _"Laisse tomber, tu as raison, dit finalement le garçon en souriant. Peut-être que ce rêve nous a juste réunis pour qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble. On va voir si on peut mettre un bon film sur cet écran !_

 _\- Non, attends."_

 _Greg se gratta la tête avec embarras, puis pris une profonde inspiration pour trouver le courage de reprendre la parole._

 _"Écoute, dit-il finalement. Je sais que tu penses que tous ces trucs magiques me font peur, et c'est un peu vrai après tout... bon d'accord, c'est totalement vrai. Mais je sais aussi que ce que tu fais est important. Si ce rêve cache quelque chose, tu dois le découvrir, et si tu en as besoin... même si je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire grand chose... j'essaierai toujours de t'aider comme je peux."_

 _Un grand silence s'installa entre eux. Steven sentit sa gorge se serrer sous l'effet de l'émotion: ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il avait eu besoin d'entendre ces mots, et le fait qu'ils se trouvent dans un rêve, il le savait, ne les rendait pas moins sincères. Il posa une main sur le bras de son père._

 _"Merci papa, dit-il."_

 _Greg lui sourit affectueusement, puis demanda :_

 _"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Comment on est supposés résoudre ce mystère magique ?"_

 _Steven réfléchit quelques instants._

 _"Il n'y a rien dans cette pièce, répondit-il finalement, à part l'écran et les fauteuils. Peut-être que tu pourrais les fouiller ? Pendant ce temps je vais essayer de voir si je ne peux pas faire afficher une image ou quelque chose._

 _\- D'accord."_

 _Greg se leva et inspecta les fauteuils pendant que Steven se concentrait._

 _"Montre-moi ce que tu veux me montrer", pensa-t-il._

 _L'écran n'eut aucune réaction._

 _"Allez, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau en pensée. Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé y avoir sur cet écran ? Est-ce qu'il y a une menace ?"_

 _Mais l'écran demeurait blanc. Steven serra les poings, contracta tous ses muscles et fit un effort mental qui lui donna la migraine._

 _"Une menace, murmura-t-il. Une menace..."_

 _De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? De Jaspe, ou Bismuth ? Impossible, elles étaient sous bulle dans le temple, totalement inoffensives. Les Diamants ? Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elles lancent une nouvelle offensive ; elles ne considéraient pas les Gemmes de Cristal survivantes comme une menace suffisamment sérieuse. Il pensa à ses autres amies : Lapis Lazuli, Péridot, Connie... l'une d'elles était-elle en danger ? Impossible, sinon c'est elle qu'il aurait vu en rêve, et non son père._

 _Son père... Steven s'arrêta un bref instant sur cette pensée, mais secoua mentalement la tête. Il avait déjà essayé de le guérir, et n'y était pas parvenu. De plus, Greg était un humain, et n'avait jamais combattu aux côté des Gemmes: il ne représentait aucune menace pour leurs ennemis, et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que qui que ce soit tente de s'en prendre à lui._

 _Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui partageait son rêve. Mais pourquoi aurait-il besoin que son fils entre dans son esprit ? Ce n'était pas comme si cela allait l'aider à guérir..._

 _"Hey, Steven ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !"_

 _Steven revint à la réalité. La voix de Greg venait de derrière l'écran. Il l'y rejoignit._

 _"Jette un coup d'œil à ça."_

 _L'homme désignait un coffre en bois vieilli. Steven l'examina : il lui rappelait le coffre qui se trouvait dans la crinière du Lion, qu'il n'avait, à sa grande frustration, toujours pas réussi à ouvrir, faute d'avoir trouvé la clé qui le déverrouillait. Mais il y avait une différence majeure : ce coffre-ci n'avait pas de clé, et était fermé par un simple loquet. Le garçon sentit une bouffée d'adrénaline l'envahir à l'idée qu'il pouvait sans problème découvrir son contenu et, par la même occasion, peut-être, la signification de ce rêve._

 _Steven souleva le loquet, plaça ses mains de chaque côté de l'ouverture..._

"Steven ?"

La voix de Grenat l'arracha à son rêve. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour émerger de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

"Steven, le médecin est là." lui souffla Perle.

Le garçon leva les yeux. A l'entrée de la salle d'attente se tenait maintenant une femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche, au teint hâlé et au port de tête droit, ses longs cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches grises. Steven la reconnut aisément.

"Docteur Maheswaran ?

\- Bonjour Steven, répondit la femme. Quand j'ai vu le nom de ton père sur la liste des admis aux Urgences, j'ai insisté pour m'occuper de lui. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus facile pour toi."

Steven descendit des genoux de Grenat et s'avança vers le médecin. Priyanka Maheswaran n'avait pas du tout l'air sévère qu'elle arborait d'ordinaire : ses yeux étaient teintés de compassion et elle se pencha légèrement vers lui avant de lui annoncer d'une voix douce :

"Ton père est totalement hors de danger pour le moment. Il est arrivé suffisamment tôt pour que nous ayons pu l'opérer sans problème. Il n'y aura aucune séquelle grave."

Steven sentit un poids colossal soulevé de sa poitrine. Son euphorie était telle qu'il avait envie d'éclater de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Il se retourna : Améthyste exultait, Grenat fit un signe de tête en souriant, et même Perle laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement.

Mut par un instinct soudain, Steven se précipita en avant et étreignit les jambes du Docteur Maheswaran. Celle-ci se raidit sous l'effet de la surprise.

"Merci infiniment docteur ! S'exclama-t-il en levant vers elle des yeux pleins de reconnaissance. Merci, merci à vous !

\- Allons, pas besoin de familiarités, répondit la femme d'un air solennel. Je ne fais que mon travail."

Le garçon recula, puis demanda finalement :

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Pourquoi vous l'avez opéré ? Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?

\- Je vais tout vous expliquer. Suivez-moi tous dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus tranquilles."

Tous les quatre emboitèrent le pas de la femme qui les conduisit à travers des couloirs larges et bondés jusqu'à une porte dont l'écriteau indiquait "Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran – Médecin Généraliste". Elle l'ouvrit et, d'un geste de la main, les invita à entrer avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la petite pièce.

L'endroit était plus accueillant que tout ce que Steven avait vu de l'hôpital jusque là : les murs étaient d'un ton rouge-orangé plutôt chaleureux, et la pièce était décorée de plantes en pot et de photos encadrées parmi lesquelles il reconnut sa meilleure amie Connie. Un magnifique bureau d'acajou laqué trônait au centre de la pièce : le docteur Maheswaran s'assit derrière et Steven prit place en face d'elle, sur l'un des sièges de cuir rembourré. Après un court silence, le médecin croisa les mains et prit la parole.

"Ton père, expliqua-t-elle, a été victime d'un infarctus du myocarde. Est-ce que ce terme te dit quelque chose ?"

Steven secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de connaissances en matière d'anatomie humaine : les Gemmes, pour une raison évidente, n'avaient pas pu lui en dire beaucoup sur le sujet.

"Le cœur humain est alimenté par trois artères qui lui fournissent l'oxygène et les nutriments nécessaires pour qu'il puisse battre. Mais il arrive que l'une de ces artères se bouche, et le sang ne peut plus accéder à une partie du cœur. Cette partie finit donc par... s'abîmer. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'infarctus."

Le garçon prit un instant pour intégrer ces nouvelles informations. Il commença à comprendre pour quelle raison son pouvoir de guérison n'avait pas eu d'effet ; il était évident que le terme "s'abîmer" que le Docteur Maheswaran avait utilisé était un euphémisme pour quelque chose de plus définitif.

"Nous avons donc opéré pour enlever ce qui obstruait l'artère, poursuivit la femme, et nous avons placé un stent : c'est une sorte de ressort qui maintient le vaisseau ouvert, pour que le sang circule correctement.

\- Oui, je comprend. Mais comment mon papa a eu ça, au départ ? Pourquoi les artères se bouchent comme ça ?"

Priyanka soupira.

"On arrive à la racine du problème, déclara-t-elle. L'opération seule ne résoudra pas tout : si rien ne change, il est très probable que ton père fasse d'autres infarctus dans l'avenir, et des bien plus graves.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Ce qui obstruait l'artère, Steven, était ce que l'on appelle une plaque d'athérome. C'est une accumulation de cholestérol. De la mauvaise graisse, si tu préfères.

\- Oh...

\- Cela signifie que la véritable raison derrière cet infarctus est une mauvaise hygiène de vie. Mauvais régime alimentaire, trop peu d'exercice physique...

\- Ouais, approuva Améthyste, c'est vrai que Greg s'est bien laissé aller ces dernières années.

\- Améthyste ! S'écria Perle d'un air outré.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai, tu crois qu'il se cuisine des repas équilibrés dans son van ? Et je pourrais pas dire c'est quand la dernière fois que je l'ai vu soulever un haltère !

\- Toujours est-il, coupa le Docteur Maheswaran, que s'il ne souhaite pas que les choses s'aggravent il devra suivre un régime sévère. Et c'est du rôle de l'entourage de veiller à ce qu'il s'y tienne.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, assura Steven. Je ferai tout pour que mon père n'ait pas à revenir à l'hôpital."

La femme hocha la tête, puis prit une feuille de papier sur son bureau et commença à écrire. De l'autre main, elle pianota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et une grosse imprimante, à sa droite, se mit à ronronner.

"Monsieur Universe aura besoin de prendre un traitement anticoagulant et un vasodilatateur, que je vais vous prescrire, expliqua-t-elle. Je vous imprime également des recommandations sur son nouveau régime alimentaire."

Elle signa l'ordonnance qu'elle venait d'écrire, se leva, récupéra les papiers de l'imprimante et les agrafa. A ce moment-là, de légers coups se firent entendre à la porte du bureau.

"Entrez."

La porte s'ouvrit : c'était la vieille infirmière que Steven avait vu à son arrivée aux Urgences.

"Monsieur Universe s'est réveillé, Docteur, annonça-t-elle.

\- Oh, c'est parfait, vous allez pouvoir lui rendre visite, déclara le médecin. Henrietta, voulez-vous conduire sa famille jusqu'à sa chambre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser pour le moment, j'ai d'autre patients à voir. Tu pourras récupérer ton père dès demain matin, Steven. Ça ira ?

\- Oh, oui, assura le garçon. Merci beaucoup, Docteur Maheswaran. Euh... vous direz bonjour à Connie de ma part ?

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit-elle en souriant. Ah, n'oubliez pas les documents. Et n'hésitez pas à me contacter en cas de besoin."

Elle tendit la liasse de papiers. Ce fut Perle qui les récupéra et elle les scanna du regard alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau et gagnaient une nouvelle série de couloirs, cette fois beaucoup moins peuplés, guidés par l'infirmière.

"Euh, Grenat ?

\- Oui, Perle ?

\- Est-ce que tu arrives à lire ce qu'il y a écrit là ?"

La fusion jeta un œil à la ligne que son amie désignait sur l'ordonnance, puis répondit :

"Trinitrine.

\- Oh, je vois... Eh bien, s'il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé au cours des siècles, c'est bien l'écriture indéchiffrable des médecins. Heureusement que le reste est imprimé."

L'infirmière s'arrêta bientôt devant l'une des portes d'une longue rangée.

"C'est ici qu'il se repose, expliqua-t-elle. Mais vous n'aurez pas le temps de le voir très longtemps : l'heure des visites est bientôt terminée. Je reviendrai vous prévenir quand ce sera le moment."

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna. Steven se tourna vers les Gemmes.

"Dites les filles, demanda-t-il d'un air gêné, ça ne vous ennuie pas si je le vois seul d'abord ? Je vous appellerai.

\- Bien sûr que non Steven, le rassura Grenat. Prend tout ton temps, on attendra ici."

Améthyste sembla faire la moue, mais n'ajouta rien. Steven leur adressa un regard reconnaissant, puis entra dans la chambre.

Le spectacle fut beaucoup moins impressionnant qu'il l'aurait pensé. Il n'y avait pas de machine gigantesque émettant des bips réguliers, pas de dizaines de tuyaux et de perfusions, pas de respirateur, ni de masque. Le garçon songea que l'Appel du Scalpel, une série médicale parodique qu'il aimait regarder avec Connie, lui avait créé une vision un peu exagérée du monde hospitalier.

Greg était assis dans le lit, son dos relevé par un coussin, et regardait son fils avec bienveillance. Il paraissait un peu fatigué, mais en bien meilleure forme que ce matin.

"Hey p'tit loup, l'interpella-t-il. Content de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi papa. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Très bien. Je n'ai plus mal du tout, je me sens en bien meilleure forme que ces dernières semaines.

\- Tu aurais du nous le dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Tu m'as fait sacrément peur ! Même les Gemmes étaient inquiètes.

\- Vous étiez déjà inquiets pour trop de choses, Steven. Je ne voulais pas vous donner un fardeau supplémentaire.

\- Mais tu n'es pas un fardeau !"

Greg se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Non je t'assure papa, insista Steven. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, et elles ne le pensent pas non plus. Tu es important pour moi, bien plus que toutes les missions magiques du monde !"

L'homme soupira.

Cet accident, ce rêve qu'il avait fait, et ces quelques instants passés à méditer seul en attendant la visite de son fils, avaient eu des conséquences inattendues : il avait pris conscience que sa vie actuelle, en apparence paisible, simple et idéale pour quelqu'un comme lui, avait peut-être des aspects moins agréables qu'il avait longtemps feint d'ignorer. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait des questions à poser, des doutes à émettre. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il voulait exactement, tout était confus dans sa tête, il n'y avait que l'embryon d'une idée nouvelle, l'idée que les choses ne pouvaient continuer comme elles avaient toujours été. Qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Greg ne doutait pas une seconde que son fils le pensait réellement quand il disait qu'il était important pour lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression de mériter toute l'affection et l'admiration que Steven lui portait. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti, après tout. Était-ce le fait d'avoir approché ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu de la mort qui lui en avait fait prendre conscience ?

Quoi qu'il en était, ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour en discuter. Et son fils n'était certainement pas l'interlocuteur idéal.

"Oui, je te crois fiston, dit-il finalement. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, et de t'avoir effrayé.

\- Ça va papa, je te pardonne."

Le silence régna dans la chambre quelques secondes. Steven, soudain, se balança sur ses pieds d'un air hésitant.

"Hum... j'ai demandé aux Gemmes d'attendre dehors pour te parler seul à seul, dit-il finalement. A propos de ce rêve...

\- Ah, oui. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'ai pas cru quand tu me l'as dit, mais je voulais attendre que tu me le confirmes "en vrai". Alors on a vraiment partagé le même rêve ?

\- Oui. C'est dommage qu'on ai pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il y avait dans ce coffre. Je suis sûr que c'était important... Hé, attends une minute ! C'est possible qu'on puisse le voir, en fait !

\- Comment ?

\- C'est simple, il suffit de se retrouver à nouveau en rêve ! Ce soir, quand on s'endormira, on se retrouva dans cette salle de cinéma et on pourra continuer notre enquête !

\- Tu es sûr que ça marchera deux fois ?

\- Bien sûr, je l'ai déjà fait ! Je suis revenue plusieurs fois dans les rêves de Lily Pizza. Elle avait des problèmes avec sa sœur. Jenny n'arrêtait pas de lui demander des choses et... enfin bref, c'est pas important ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'à mon avis quand je suis envoyé dans ce genre de rêve c'est pour résoudre un problème. Et étant donné qu'on ne sait même pas encore quel est le problème, je pense qu'on reverra bientôt ce coffre !"

Greg avait écouté ces mots d'une oreille attentive. Il n'avait pas forcément tout compris, mais ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cela avait un rapport avec les nouvelles pensées qui affluaient dans sa tête, et il sentit sa curiosité grandir à l'idée que ce soir, peut être, il en saurait un peu plus.

"D'accord fiston, approuva-t-il. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que cache tout ça.

\- Chouette ! Bon, je vais chercher les Gemmes maintenant."

Le garçon traversa la pièce, ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer.

"Bonjour les filles ! Les salua Greg. C'est gentil d'être venu."

Grenat fut directe.

"Greg, annonça-t-elle. Nous avons toutes les trois décidé que tu viendrais t'installer chez nous le temps de te rétablir.

\- C'est vrai ?! demanda Steven, exalté. Oh, trop génial !

\- Me rétablir ? S'enquit son père d'un air confus. Mais je suis rétabli ! Je n'ai plus de douleurs, tout va bien.

\- Pas tout à fait, contesta Perle en baissant les yeux sur l'ordonnance qu'elle tenait toujours. Le Dr Maheswaran nous a informé qu'il fallait que tu suives une diète sévère. Et je lis ici qu'elle t'as prescrit un traitement pour une angine de poitrine ! Quand est-ce que tu comptais nous mettre au courant ?

\- Oh, tu sais, ce n'était pas une très grosse angine de poitrine... euh... jusqu'à il y a quelque jours ?"

Greg sentit des gouttes de sueur couler le long de son front, sous l'effet de l'embarras.

"T'aurais pu mourir, mec ! S'écria Améthyste sur un ton de reproche. Crois-moi on va pas te quitter des yeux pendant un bon moment. Et puis, quoi ? T'es pas content de venir vivre avec nous ?

\- Oh si, si, je suis toujours content de passer plus de temps avec mon fils. Mais une diète sévère ? Vraiment ?"

Son ton était suppliant, mais la réponse de Grenat fut sans appel :

"Oui. Nous veillerons à ce que tout se déroule correctement. Nous viendrons te chercher dès demain matin."

Elle s'adressa ensuite à ses comparses et à Steven :

"L'infirmière va bientôt entrer ici pour nous dire qu'il est temps de partir. Nous devrions prendre congé. Bonne soirée, Greg.

\- A plus, mon vieux ! Lança Améthyste. Passe une bonne nuit !

\- Oui, et fais de beaux rêves, papa, ajouta Steven."

Et il lui adressa un clin d'œil, que son père lui rendit.

Alors que tous les quatre quittaient la chambre, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec la vieille infirmière.

"Oh, ben ça alors, s'exclama-t-elle avec le sourire. A la seconde près où j'allais entrer pour vous dire qu'il fallait partir. Quelle surprenante coïncidence !"


	3. Comissions et confessions

_"Tu es prêt, Papa ?_

 _\- Plus prêt que jamais ! Tu peux y aller !"_

 _Steven prit une profonde inspiration et souleva d'un coup le lourd couvercle du coffre. Il avait serré les paupières sous l'effet de l'effort, et hésita quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir._

 _Un galet. Un unique galet d'un noir d'encre, pas plus gros qu'un poing, se trouvait au fond du coffre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre._

 _"C'est tout ?" Demanda Greg avec dépit._

 _Steven tendit la main et prit la pierre noire. Elle était lisse et froide au toucher._

 _"Ça doit forcément vouloir dire quelque chose, affirma le garçon. Il y a peut-être un rapport avec l'écran."_

 _Il fit le tour pour se retrouver de nouveau face à l'écran. Celui-ci n'affichait toujours rien, mais quelque chose était apparu à sa droite, une forme de petite taille flottant à environ un mètre au dessus du sol. En s'approchant, Steven se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une main en lévitation, d'un blanc brillant comme de l'ivoire, grande ouverte comme celle d'une personne faisant l'aumône. Sans réfléchir davantage, il s'avança vers elle et, précautionneusement, posa le galet dans le creux de la paume. Les doigts blancs se refermèrent lentement, serrant étroitement la pierre._

 _"Hé, il y a du changement" Observa Greg._

 _Tous deux reculèrent de quelques pas. L'écran, en effet, affichait maintenant quelque chose d'indistinct, comme une sorte d'œuvre d'art abstraite et multicolore qui se mouvait de façon aléatoire._

 _"Comment tu as su que tu devais faire ça ? Demanda l'homme._

 _\- Je ne le savais pas, répondit Steven en se grattant la tête. J'ai fait ça au hasard._

 _\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger sur la façon de résoudre une énigme. Parfois le mieux, c'est de s'en remettre à son instinct !"_

 _Le kaléidoscope tourbillonnant persista quelques secondes, puis ralentit progressivement pour se transformer en une image fixe dont les contours se précisaient peu à peu. Steven regarda les ombres s'étendre, les couleurs se faire moins vives, et eut soudain l'air stupéfait._

 _"Oh, papa ! S'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt ce qui ressemblait maintenant à une photo en diapositive. C'est toi !_

 _\- Quoi ?"_

 _Greg plissa les yeux. L'image, effectivement, le représentait, assis sur une plage de sable face à l'océan._

 _"C'est... étrange, avoua-t-il, visiblement perplexe._

 _\- C'est un début ! Répondit Steven d'un ton enjoué. Au moins, on a une information importante._

 _\- Euh, laquelle ?_

 _\- Que c'est de toi qu'il s'agit. J'avais peur que ce rêve me concerne moi, ou les Gemmes, ou un truc extérieur mais... apparemment il veut t'envoyer un message à toi. C'est comme avec Lily Pizza : il faut trouver quel est le vrai problème, et tout arranger._

 _\- Euh... c'est à dire que... je ne pense pas avoir de problème, fiston. Enfin si, j'en avais un, mais je vais mieux maintenant._

 _\- Lily aussi pensait ne pas avoir de problème, expliqua Steven. Et ensuite, on a exploré, et on a fini par trouver quelque chose. Fais-moi confiance, on va tirer ça au clair._

 _\- Oh, je te fais confiance. Mais..._

 _\- Mais quoi ?"_

 _Greg croisa le regard interrogateur du garçon, et fut soudain en proie à un grand désarroi._

 _La soirée n'avait pas été de tout repos : après le départ de Steven et des Gemmes, durant les quelques heures qu'il avait passées seul en attendant de pouvoir enfin s'endormir, il avait eu tout le loisir de réfléchir à ces pensées étranges qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit. Celles-ci, couplées à la perspective d'habiter temporairement avec son fils, l'emplissait d'un amas chaotique d'émotions contradictoires ; il était à la fois impatient, confus, et effrayé._

 _Au terme de cette soirée passée à ruminer ces nouvelles pensées, Greg en était arrivé à un déclic, une conclusion qui faisait naître en lui une peur maladive. Il avait tenté à tout prix de nier cet état de fait, car s'avouer la vérité aurait signifié chambouler totalement son existence et sa vision des choses, et il n'était pas un grand amateur de changement. Pourtant, tout le déni du monde n'y put rien et, lorsque cette nuit il ferma les yeux pour rejoindre Steven en songe, c'était devenu une certitude :_

 _Greg Universe, à la vie pourtant si simple et si paisible, n'était pas vraiment un homme heureux._

 _Mais comment pouvait-il révéler cela à son fils de quatorze ans ? Steven avait déjà traversé tellement de choses... mais après tout, ne pas lui avoir parlé de ses problèmes d'angine de poitrine avait été une erreur ; Greg songea qu'il n'était probablement pas sage de lui mentir une deuxième fois. Et peut-être Steven avait-il raison : peut-être que son rêve était une occasion d'explorer cette horrible vérité, et d'en tirer quelque chose de constructif pour l'avenir._

 _L'homme acquiesça mentalement. Oui, il lui dirait tout – mais pas tout de suite. Pas en une fois._

 _"Tu as raison Steven, déclara-t'il finalement. Peut-être que grâce à ce rêve, je pourrais me connaître un peu mieux moi-même. Essayons de voir ce que cette photo veut dire."_

 _Steven approuva du menton avec enthousiasme, et Greg s'avança vers l'écran en se concentrant._

 _"La photo a l'air d'être ancienne, remarqua-t-il. Tu as vu ? Elle est un peu abîmée par endroits._

 _\- Tu penses que c'est Maman qui l'aurait prise ? Demanda Steven._

 _\- C'est totalement impossible, fiston._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- Parce que ta mère m'a toujours connu avec des cheveux."_

 _Le garçon regarda plus attentivement. Sur la photo, en effet, son père avait le même crâne dégarni qu'aujourd'hui. Mais un autre détail attira son attention._

 _"Eh, Papa ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu as vu comme tu es... mince ?"_

 _Steven avait raison : le Greg de la photo semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de poids. Il était toujours massif, avec des bras solides et une taille et des épaules larges, mais son ventre était beaucoup moins proéminent. Son T-shirt n'était pas distendu par son corps et il paraissait globalement plus robuste et en meilleure santé. Même ses joues étaient un peu moins rondes._

 _"Wow, tu as raison, reconnut Greg en souriant. Je suis même pas mal du tout !_

 _\- Ce serait chouette si tu pouvais être comme ça en vrai ! Hé ! Attends une minute..."_

 _Le visage de Steven s'éclaira soudain._

 _"Les Gemmes ont décidé de te mettre à la diète ! Peut-être que tu deviendras comme ça après ! Papa, et si cet écran montrait l'avenir ?_

 _\- L'avenir ? Je ne sais pas trop, Steven. Pourquoi l'avenir ressemblerait à une vieille photo ? Et quel intérêt pour moi de voir le futur en rêve ? Si je veux savoir combien de kilos je vais perdre, je peux toujours demander à Grenat. Je pensais qu'on allait découvrir quelque chose de plus important que ça, quand même."_

 _Greg était visiblement déçu. Steven s'avança et serra la main de son père dans la sienne._

 _"Oh, ne t'en fais pas, Papa. Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera autre chose ! Il suffit d'y réfléchir tous les deux."_

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Steven se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un cri de terreur. Paniqué, il fouilla du regard sa chambre pour trouver d'où venait le bruit qui l'avait arraché à son rêve : un réveil matin à l'ancienne, de couleur pourpre, vibrait comme un fou sur son lit en émettant une sonnerie à percer les tympans. Le garçon, bien qu'ayant l'esprit encore endormi, repéra la pierre violette au sommet de l'appareil.

"Améthyste ! Cria-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Arrête ça !"

Il y eu un éclat aveuglant de lumière blanche : le réveil disparut et Améthyste reprit sa forme normale.

"Debout mon pote ! Claironna-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. On va chercher Greg !"

Steven se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui : en bas des escaliers, près de la porte d'entrée, se tenaient Grenat et Perle. Cette dernière affichait un air contrarié.

"Améthyste, gronda-t'elle, je t'ai demandé de le réveiller, pas de le terroriser !

\- Roh, ça va, il en mourra pas !

\- Nous sommes prêtes à aller récupérer ton père à l'hôpital, Steven, annonça Grenat. Nous n'attendons plus que toi.

\- Oh ! S'exclama le garçon. D'accord, j'arrive, deux secondes !"

Il sauta à bas de son lit, dévala les escaliers, attrapa une tenue dans sa penderie et fonça vers la salle de bain pour se changer.

* * *

Greg ne fut pas fâché de quitter l'hôpital : l'ambiance était désagréable, les lits inconfortables et la nourriture plutôt mauvaise. Mais lorsqu'ils retournèrent tous ensemble à Plage Ville et que Perle gara le van sur la plage de sable, juste à côté de la maison, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'appréhension. La dernière fois qu'il avait vécu avec son fils et les Gemmes, c'était suite à un mensonge de sa part et sa présence n'avait pas tellement été désirée. Même si cette fois-ci il était dans son bon droit et il espérait que les choses soient différentes, il se demandait tout de même si un séjour prolongé ne pourrait pas provoquer de nouveaux conflits.

Il y avait aussi cette histoire de diète qui l'inquiétait un peu. Greg n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'argent (du moins jusqu'à très récemment), mais s'il y avait bien une chose de laquelle il ne s'était jamais privé, c'était bien de nourriture : il aimait faire bonne chère depuis sa plus tendre enfance – il fallait dire que sa mère était une cuisinière remarquable. Et Rose avait toujours encouragé cette attitude, aimant elle aussi découvrir de nouvelles saveurs, ou même simplement faire des concours de nourriture avec lui (qu'elle gagnait presque toujours). Greg avait des souvenirs mémorables de lui et sa compagne passant de longues minutes allongés sur la plage, le ventre plein à craquer, le front trempé de sueur, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, conséquence désagréable des agapes monumentales qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Jamais personne ne lui avait interdit de manger comme il l'entendait, et il avait déjà remarqué qu'il pouvait devenir un peu irascible quand il restait longtemps à jeun. Il se demanda quel genre de régime les Gemmes avaient prévu pour lui, et les conséquences que cela aurait sur son humeur.

"Advienne que pourra." se dit-il en descendant du van et en commençant à décharger ses affaires.

Le gros avantage de vivre dans un van, c'était la facilité du déménagement : tout était déjà emballé dans des cartons à l'arrière et il n'y avait pas de meuble ni d'objet lourd à transporter. Il se contenta de prendre des vêtements, des affaires de toilette, et quelques effets personnels comme un carnet de croquis, une photo encadrée de Rose et lui et, bien entendu, sa guitare. Il entassa le tout dans une boite vide puis, son chargement à bout de bras, gravit avec peine les escaliers de la maison à la suite des Gemmes.

Entrer dans cette demeure lui provoquait toujours des sentiments partagés : il avait beau l'avoir construite lui-même, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été son foyer. Il parvint néanmoins rapidement à se mettre à l'aise et, après avoir rangé ses affaires, s'installa sur le canapé à côté de son fils, appréciant la chaleur de l'âtre dans lequel Grenat venait de placer une nouvelle bûche. Les Gemmes se joignirent bientôt à eux et le reste de la matinée ne fut rien de plus que le groupe discutant au coin du feu, sans jeu ni activité particulière. C'était sobre, mais Greg trouva cet instant étonnamment plaisant.

Les conversations portèrent sur divers sujets plus ou moins en rapport avec les événements récents : le monde hospitalier, le comportement à adopter sur la route, les aventures des Gemmes. Greg remarqua que tout le monde évitait d'aborder le sujet de son régime ou du déroulement de son futur séjour : il préféra ne pas poser de question pour le moment. Lorsque midi approcha, il négocia pour commander une pizza, "comme dernier adieu à ses anciennes mauvaises habitudes alimentaires" avait-il précisé. Sa proposition fut acceptée à contrecœur : ce fut Steven qui parvint à convaincre ses amies qu'une pizza de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand chose.

Après le déjeuner, Grenat emprunta le téléporteur pour partir en mission solitaire, Améthyste sortit se promener elle seule savait où, et Perle, accompagnée par Steven, alla en ville acheter le traitement de Greg ainsi que de quoi préparer ses nouveaux repas de régime. L'homme resta donc seul un moment, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas beaucoup : il était habitué à la solitude et savait au moins que celle-ci ne durerait pas. Il passa le temps en découvrant une série de livres appartenant à son fils, racontant l'histoire de deux jeunes garçons sans le sou vivant une paisible existence nomade. Il était au milieu du troisième chapitre lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte ; il se leva pour aller ouvrir et baissa des yeux étonnés sur la fillette aux cheveux bruns qui se tenait devant l'entrée.

"Connie, quelle surprise !

\- Bonjour Monsieur Universe. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non... mais Steven n'est pas là. En fait personne n'est là à part moi.

\- Oh, je le sais, j'ai appelé Steven avant de venir. Mais il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait vite alors je me suis dit que ça n'était pas très grave si je l'attendais ici, pour lui faire une surprise.

\- Euh, d'accord. Je t'en prie, entre."

Connie entra dans la maison et prit place sur le canapé, regardant autour d'elle d'un air intimidé. Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le livre ouvert posé sur la table basse. Elle saisit immédiatement cette opportunité pour éviter un silence gênant.

"Vous lisez les P'tits Gars sans Toit ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je cherchais juste quelque chose pour m'occuper en attendant que tout le monde revienne.", expliqua Greg en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il sortit du frigo un carton de jus de fruit et entreprit de remplir un verre.

"Mais j'avoue que j'ai vite accroché, continua-t-il en revenant au salon. Je pense que je vais le terminer, et voir les autres volumes."

Il offrit le verre à Connie qui le remercia d'un mouvement de tête poli.

"A mon avis, seul le premier tome vaut le coup d'être lu, affirma-t-elle. Pour tous les autres, on voit bien que l'auteur essaie juste de faire vendre et ne fait aucun effort d'écriture. Si vous aimez l'aventure, je vous conseille plutôt Habituel Inhabituel. Beaucoup d'adultes pensent que c'est juste pour les jeunes parce qu'il y a des animaux parlant et que la couverture est colorée, mais ce sont des préjugés. L'histoire aborde des thèmes très matures et je pense que la fantaisie, c'est un genre qui peut plaire à tout le monde ! Ce que j'aime en particulier, c'est..."

Elle s'interrompit tout à coup. Ses joues rosirent légèrement.

"Je... je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle. Ce que je dis ne vous intéresse probablement pas. Quand je suis lancée sur un sujet qui me plait vraiment, je deviens intarissable.

\- Il n'y a aucun mal à être passionné par quelque chose, la rassura Greg. Et tu ne m'ennuies pas. Je demanderai à Steven de me prêter les livres dont tu parles, et je te donnerai mon avis quand je les aurai lu."

Il y eut un moment de silence. Greg observa la fillette qui sirotait lentement son jus de fruit. Ses yeux qui jetaient des regards un peu partout et sa tête recroquevillée dans ses épaules lui donnaient l'air d'un petit écureuil craintif. Il semblait qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose ; elle ouvrait la bouche par intermittence comme si elle allait parler, puis se ravisait au dernier moment. Après plusieurs secondes de ce manège, l'homme estima qu'elle avait sans doute besoin d'être lancée.

"Qu'y a t'il, Connie ?"

Connie soupira à cette question. Elle posa son verre sur la table et regarda son interlocuteur d'un air navré.

"Ma mère m'a parlé de ce qui vous est arrivé. Ça me rend triste, vous savez. Steven tient beaucoup à vous et je n'aimerais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose."

Greg la considéra avec stupéfaction. Il savait que la meilleure amie de son fils était une enfant admirable, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que son empathie pouvait s'étendre jusqu'à lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur et, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas du à une maladie quelconque.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, lui dit-il avec douceur. Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air ! Et ta maman a parfaitement fait son travail. Je me sens bien mieux maintenant."

Greg ne sut pas exactement ce qui le poussa à prononcer les paroles suivantes :

"Et puis, entre nous... ce qui m'est arrivé n'a pas que des mauvais côtés."

Il regretta instantanément ces mots. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, craignant la réaction de Connie, mais à sa grande surprise elle ne parut pas choquée du tout : au contraire, elle hocha lentement la tête d'un air compréhensif.

"Steven m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous êtes allé vivre avec les Gemmes, après l'incident avec Lapis Lazuli, mentionna-t-elle. Il m'a dit que vous étiez vraiment content d'être avec lui."

Nouveau moment de silence.

"Vous êtes content aussi aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? D'être de nouveau auprès de lui ? De ne plus... de ne plus être seul ?"

Le visage de Greg s'éclaira quelque peu et il poussa un soupir – non pas de gêne, mais d'un curieux soulagement. La sollicitude de Connie le touchait beaucoup, et lui fit se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte, encore moins devant une enfant qui, bien que jeune, savait ce qu'était la solitude.

"Oui, tu as raison, avoua-t-il avec un sourire sincère. Je suis très content de passer de nouveau du temps avec Steven."

Il se sentit tout à coup de bonne humeur, comme lorsqu'il terminait une conversation sérieuse avec son fils et qu'il concluait sur une plaisanterie ou une étreinte. Il sentit qu'ici aussi une note de légèreté ne serait peut-être pas de trop.

"Mais dis-moi, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dit que j'étais toujours disponible si tu avais besoin de parler que tu dois me renvoyer l'ascenseur ! Je te signale que c'est moi l'adulte, pas toi !

\- Oui, désolée, répondit-elle en gloussant légèrement. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop gêné.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter de parler de tout ça à Steven. Il a traversé beaucoup de choses en peu de temps, j'aimerais le ménager un peu pour le moment.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur Universe, je ne dirai rien !"

Greg sourit de nouveau, puis tendit vers elle sa main ouverte.

"Parole d'être humain ?"

Connie n'hésita pas une seconde à taper dans la paume offerte avec sa main minuscule.

"Parole d'être humain !"

Tout à coup, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

"Oh, je viens de me souvenir ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vous ai apporté un cadeau de bon rétablissement ! Je voulais vous le donner à l'hôpital, mais vous êtes parti trop vite.

\- Ah ? Tu n'était pas obligée, tu sais..."

Connie enleva son sac à dos, l'ouvrit et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle en tira une sorte de cahier à la couverture rose et rigide, orné d'un petit cadenas doré, qu'elle tendit à Greg. Celui-ci s'en saisit avec précaution et le feuilleta d'un air perplexe.

"C'est un journal intime, expliqua-t-elle. Vous pouvez le verrouiller pour que personne d'autre ne puisse le lire, vous voyez, la clé est sur le cadenas. Je me suis dit que ça vous plairait d'avoir de quoi noter vos pensées. A moins que vous ne le fassiez déjà ?

\- Oh non, moi je n'ai jamais rien écrit. Enfin, à part des chansons, bien sûr !"

Greg examina l'objet, peu convaincu. Il décida néanmoins de ne rien laisser paraître, et tapota l'épaule de la fillette.

"Merci Connie, c'est très gentil à toi. Ça me sera sûrement utile.

\- Je vous en prie Monsieur Universe... Mais maintenant que j'y pense... je l'ai pris en rose. Ça ne vous dérange pas trop ?"

Cette fois, Greg pouffa de rire.

"Si ça me dérange ? De qui crois-tu que Steven tient sa fascination pour cette couleur ?

\- Euh... de sa mère ?"

Le visage de l'homme afficha la stupeur pendant un bref instant, puis redevint rieur.

"D'accord, tu marques un point, convint-il d'un ton joyeux. Mais moi aussi j'adore le rose !"

* * *

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de prendre des choux de Bruxelle, Perle.

\- Pourquoi donc ? C'est excellent pour la santé.

\- Oui, mais Papa n'aime pas ça du tout."

Perle fixa le sachet d'un air indécis, mais le reposa finalement sur le rayonnage.

Ils avaient presque fini leurs courses : le caddie était à présent rempli à ras bord de fruits et légumes frais, de poisson, de viande maigre et de yaourt allégé. Seul un petit espace vide subsistait à l'avant du chariot ; Steven s'y tenait debout, grelottant à cause du froid émanant du rayon des surgelés.

"Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que tu m'aies accompagné, admit la Gemme. Ça me permet de savoir ce que Greg apprécie ou non.

\- C'est normal que je t'ai accompagné ! C'est très important ce qu'on fait là. Et puis, c'était plus pratique de venir ici avec le Lion. Ça permet de faire le voyage plus vite et, en plus, on peut mettre les courses dans sa crinière."

Steven passa de nouveau en revue le contenu du chariot.

"Le problème, dit-il, c'est que de manière générale les légumes c'est pas trop le truc de Papa... Mais je suppose qu'on peut éviter les choses qu'il n'aime vraiment pas.

\- Il faudra qu'il fasse tout de même un minimum d'efforts. Sa condition est sérieuse, Steven. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne nous a pas prévenus qu'il allait mal.

\- Peut-être qu'il avait peur de nous déranger... Et peut-être qu'on aurait dû veiller un peu plus sur lui aussi."

Perle parut mal à l'aise. Après un bref instant cependant son expression redevint neutre et elle promena alentour un regard précautionneux.

"Il semblerait qu'on ait tout ce qu'il nous faut, déclara-t-elle. Partons d'ici, tu vas attraper froid si on reste dans ce rayon.

\- Oh, mais non, tout va bien !

\- Steven, tu n'arrêtes pas de trembler depuis plusieurs minutes. Et tes orteils sont bleus !"

Le garçon baissa les yeux : il ne portait que des tongs et, en effet, ses doigts de pied avaient viré au mauve. Perle poussa le caddie jusqu'au bout du rayon et ils se retrouvèrent au début d'une grande allée vide à la fin de laquelle se trouvaient les caisses.

Tout à coup, Steven se mit à trépigner et se retourna, une expression à la fois malicieuse et suppliante sur son visage. Perle fut d'abord confuse, puis comprit où il voulait en venir.

"Il en est hors de question ! Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Alleeeeeeez, Perle ! S'il te plaît !

\- J'ai dit non ! C'est complètement ridicule... et dangereux. On pourrait heurter quelqu'un !

\- Mais non, aucun risque, il n'y a personne !

\- N'insiste pas, Steven."

Le garçon se mit à bouder, puis marmonna à voix suffisamment haute pour que la Gemme puisse l'entendre :

"Améthyste l'aurait fait."

Perle savait qu'il avait fait exprès de dire ça, mais la pique ne la laissa pas indifférente pour autant. Elle tapa du pied sur le sol, se renfrogna, et s'avoua finalement vaincue :

"Bon, d'accord. Mais juste cette fois !

\- Ouaaaaaaais ! S'écria Steven en affichant un sourire triomphant.

\- Accroche-toi bien."

Steven obéit, resserrant ses poings sur le bord avant du caddie. La Gemme fit avancer celui-ci, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à finalement courir à toute vitesse.

Le chariot fonça le long de l'allée, les roues tremblantes, son contenu bringuebalant, en produisant un bruit métallique suraigu qui, bien que fort, fut presque entièrement couvert par le "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOUUUUUUU !" de Steven. Ce dernier sentait du vent balayer son visage et les rayons alentours devenir flous tellement ils allaient vite. Ils passèrent en trombe devant plusieurs autres clients et un agent de sécurité qui les regardèrent bouche bée. La course fut aussi intense que brève ; arrivée au niveau des caisses, Perle tira vigoureusement sur la barre, et le caddie s'arrêta brutalement dans un élégant dérapage à 90 degrés vers la gauche.

Extatique, Steven prit quelques secondes pour se remettre avant de s'exclamer :

"Haha, c'était génial ! Il faudra vraiment le refaire !

\- Eh bien tu le referas avec Améthyste. Allez, sors de là, il est temps de passer à la caisse."

Toutefois, alors que le garçon se hissait hors du chariot, Perle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un demi-sourire.

Les courses payées, tous deux quittèrent le supermarché et regagnèrent le parking où le Lion les attendait, allongé de tout son long sur l'une des places. En les voyant approcher, l'animal bailla, se leva et inclina la tête pour que Steven entre dans sa crinière afin d'y déposer les sacs. Une fois ressorti et après avoir reprit son souffle, le garçon resta immobile, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Perle remarqua son hésitation.

"Il y a un problème, Steven ?"

Steven leva les yeux vers elle, se gratta la tête, et demanda finalement :

"Perle, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr. Qu'y a t'il ?

\- Tu crois que ça embête Grenat et Améthyste, que mon père vienne vivre avec nous ?"

Les yeux de la Gemme s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

"Euh, j'en doute fort, répondit-elle prudemment. Mais tu devrais probablement le leur demander. Elles seront plus à même de te répondre que moi."

Steven hocha la tête, puis reprit timidement :

"Et... et toi, est-ce que ça t'embête ?"

Le visage de Perle se voila de nouveau de confusion, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Je ne pense pas que mes sentiments personnels aient beaucoup d'importance. Greg a besoin de notre aide, et nous ferons de notre mieux pour la lui apporter.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

Perle poussa un profond soupir.

"Oui, je le sais, avoua-t-elle d'un air déconfit. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il est possible que Greg reste longtemps avec nous et... crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne lui en veux plus comme avant, nous nous entendons relativement bien aujourd'hui – en grande partie grâce à toi. Mais c'est une chose de tolérer une personne qui te rend visite de temps en temps, c'en est une autre de partager ton quotidien avec elle. S'il vit sous notre toit, les choses risquent de changer sous bien des aspects. Et je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais le changement ne me réussit pas très bien la plupart du temps."

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec mélancolie. Steven posa une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras.

"Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. On a passé un très bon moment ce matin quand on a discuté devant la cheminée... je crois que ça a fait beaucoup de bien à mon père. Il y en aura d'autres comme celui-là, j'en suis certain."

La Gemme acquiesça en souriant et caressa la chevelure du garçon. Puis, sans dire un mot, ils enfourchèrent ensemble le Lion et, lorsque Steven asséna une petite tape sur l'épaule du fauve, celui-ci se lança au galop le long de l'allée du parking, poussa un rugissement et disparut avec ses deux cavaliers dans le portail magique qu'il venait d'ouvrir.


	4. Faim et conflits

**Attention, voilà un GROS chapitre. Je voulais le scinder en deux mais finalement il constitue une sorte d'"arc" à lui tout seul, donc j'ai préféré le laisser tel quel.  
**

* * *

La toute première journée que Greg passa chez les Gemmes de Cristal fut légèrement frustrante pour lui : il avait particulièrement hâte de se retrouver seul avec son fils pour discuter plus amplement de leur rêve commun, mais n'en eu pas l'occasion. Lorsque Steven rentra du supermarché, il passa le reste de l'après midi avec Connie et la jeune fille ne repartit que lorsque tomba le soir. L'homme décida de ne pas trop s'en faire : il aurait tout le temps dans les prochains jours de voir son fils, aussi bien pour tirer ce mystère au clair que pour simplement passer de bons moments avec lui. Et peut-être aussi pourrait-il, dans le même temps, créer davantage de liens avec les Gemmes : il se promit d'essayer dans l'avenir.

Pour le moment, l'heure du dîner était arrivée : il était temps de découvrir en quoi consisterait son futur régime. Greg s'installa avec appréhension au comptoir de la cuisine derrière lequel les Gemmes se tenaient, lui faisant face. Steven était assis à côté de lui et observait en silence.

Perle exposa à Greg de façon exhaustive tous les détails de son futur séjour: le comportement qu'il se devait d'adopter, les heures auquel il devait se lever, le traitement qu'il devait suivre et à quels moments de la journée il devait le prendre, ce qu'il avait ou non le droit de faire, et encore une foule d'autres éléments. Greg ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son ton était un peu condescendant, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant à qui elle dictait les règles de la maison, mais il se contenta d'écouter sans broncher.

Lorsqu'arriva la question de son régime, il fit légèrement la grimace en entendant la liste que Perle lui énonçait :

"Tu ne mangeras plus rien d'autre que ce que l'une de nous te préparera : plus de grignotages, plus de livraison à domicile, plus de restes de fritures et plus de boissons sucrées. Les repas que nous te ferons ne contiendrons pas de graisse saturée, pas de sucre, pas de sel et, bien évidemment, pas d'alcool.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas un problème, affirma-t'il. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé l'alcool.

\- Dans quelques jours, ajouta Grenat, quand nous serons sûres que ton état de santé le permet, je te ferai faire un peu d'activité physique.

\- QUOI ?!"

Greg se redressa d'un coup sur sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés.

"Je croyais qu'il était juste question que je mange plus sainement ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix plaintive. Je déteste le sport... et ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir essayé des tas !

\- Ce n'est pas négociable, répondit la fusion d'un ton sec. Tu es sous notre toit, tu dois suivre nos règles."

Steven fronça le sourcil : cette remarque ne lui plaisait pas énormément. Il posa néanmoins une main sur l'épaule de son père.

"Ça te fera du bien Papa, assura-t-il. Et puis tu iras à ton rythme : tu vas le ménager, Grenat, pas vrai ?

\- Bien évidemment, Steven, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Et moi, je punirai Greg s'il s'écarte du droit chemin, intervint Améthyste. Alors fais attention à tes fesses, mon vieux!"

Elle frappa son poing dans la paume de sa main pour illustrer ses propos.

"En attendant, conclut Perle, voici ton premier repas."

Elle poussa vers lui une assiette recouverte d'un couvercle. Greg souleva celui-ci et découvrit des légumes cuits à la vapeur et un morceau de poulet dont la graisse et la peau avaient été soigneusement retirés. L'homme goûta une petite bouchée avec prudence, puis ses sourcils se soulevèrent sous l'effet de la surprise : c'était beaucoup moins mauvais qu'il l'avait imaginé. Les légumes étaient savamment assaisonnés, la viande était tendre et l'ensemble était loin d'être insipide.

"Wow, je m'attendais pas à ce que la cuisine saine ait aussi bon goût !

\- Merci du compliment, répondit Grenat.

\- Grenat est meilleure cuisinière que moi, avoua Perle en soupirant. C'est plus simple quand on peut goûter les plats qu'on prépare.

\- En même temps c'est ta faute, fit remarquer Améthyste. Je t'ai déjà proposé plusieurs fois d'être ton goûteur et tu n'as jamais voulu !

\- Tu bois de l'huile de vidange, Améthyste. Tu n'es absolument pas un goûteur viable.

\- De l'huile de _moteur_! rectifia la petite Gemme. Je ne boirais jamais de l'huile usagée, j'ai un minimum de principes !

\- Hé, Grenat ! Appela Steven en agitant la main. Qu'est-ce que je mange, moi ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas Steven, je ne t'ai pas oublié."

La fusion se dirigea vers le four, l'ouvrit - Greg frémit légèrement en réalisant qu'elle ne portait même pas de gants de cuisine - et retira un grand bol qu'elle posa devant le garçon.

"Des macaronis au fromage maison !" s'écria Steven avec ravissement.

Il s'empara d'une cuillère et attaqua le plat.

"Trop bon !" s'exclama-t-il, la bouche pleine, les yeux embués par l'extase "Encore meilleur que ceux en sachets !"

Greg regarda son fils manger avec une expression de malaise. L'odeur délicieuse du plat de macaronis et la vue de la sauce au fromage luisante et onctueuse rendait sa propre assiette nettement moins appétissante, et les bouchées suivantes de légumes parurent soudain bien plus fades qu'au début. En lui jetant un regard de côté, Steven réalisa la frustration de son père et se réprimanda intérieurement : il était cruel de sa part de montrer autant de plaisir à manger ce dont d'autres étaient privés. Il se jura de ne plus être aussi expressif lors des prochains repas.

La dernière bouchée terminée, Greg leva les yeux. Il était si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que la cuisine s'était dépeuplée : Grenat avait pris congé pour se rendre dans le temple et Améthyste était montée à l'étage pour regarder la télévision, entourée de paquets de chips et de biscuits qu'elle avait subtilisés dans les placards. Seuls restaient Steven, qui finissait son bol de macaronis, et Perle, qui entreprit de faire la vaisselle. Le silence était un peu pesant aux yeux de Greg et, alors qu'il apportait à la Gemme son assiette vide, il lui glissa en guise de boutade :

"En fait ce que vous voulez c'est que je devienne aussi mince que toi, c'est ça ?"

Steven ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à cette plaisanterie, les joues pleines de pâtes au fromage. Perle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises Greg, répondit-elle. D'une part, c'est physiologiquement impossible. Et d'autre part, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, ce qui t'es arrivé n'as rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois... hem...

\- Gros ?

\- En surpoids." corrigea-t-elle précipitamment.

Greg soutint son regard, visiblement vexé. Les joues de Perle adoptèrent une légère teinte pervenche.

"Ce que je veux dire, reprit-elle, c'est qu'un infarctus n'a pas forcément de rapport avec une surcharge pondérale. Cela peut aussi arriver à une personne mince.

\- C'est les notes du Docteur Maheswaran qui t'ont appris ça ?

\- Exact. Ce régime n'a pas pour but de te faire perdre du poids, cependant... ça peut effectivement être une conséquence.

\- C'est vrai ? A quel point ?

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas totalement sûre, mais à mon avis si tu y mets du tien, voici à quoi tu pourrais ressembler dans quelques mois."

Perle s'avança de quelques pas et ferma brièvement les yeux. Greg vit la gemme sur son front s'illuminer, puis projeter un rayon bleuté qui éclaira la surface du comptoir, juste à côté de Steven. Dans le rayon se tenait une silhouette irisée qui prit forme en quelques secondes et bientôt Steven et son père purent voir un Greg miniature, bleu et transparent, debout sur le bar. L'hologramme était en effet plus mince, même s'il conservait une stature solide.

"Ça me rappelle quelque chose." pensa Greg.

Il croisa le regard de son fils et réalisa qu'il avait pensé la même chose que lui.

* * *

Les premières journées s'écoulèrent lentement aux yeux de Greg, sur une succession de notes douces-amères. Passée la transition déstabilisante entre une vie déréglée et anarchique dans un van et des journées structurées où les heures de lever, de repas et de prise de traitement étaient fixes, l'homme se prit à apprécier de ne plus avoir à s'occuper de rien : cela lui rappela sa jeunesse, au temps où il n'avait pas d'autre souci que de regarder passer le temps en jouant de la guitare tout en laissant d'autres personnes (à l'époque, principalement Rose et Vidalia) s'occuper de lui. Il avait temporairement fermé son Lave Auto le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle existence et les futurs événements lui prouvèrent qu'il avait eu raison.

Bien évidemment, passer plus de temps avec Steven était l'aspect le plus intéressant de ce séjour : chaque épisode de série qu'ils regardaient ensemble, chaque partie de dames qu'ils jouaient, chaque promenade sur la plage ou duo Guitare/Ukulélé réchauffait un peu plus le cœur de Greg. Il commençait à réaliser qu'il pourrait sans problème s'habituer à la présence permanente de son fils, tout en ayant conscience que ces moments, tôt ou tard, prendraient à nouveau fin.

Greg avait également remarqué que Steven faisait des efforts pour ne pas manger n'importe quoi en sa présence ou ne pas avoir l'air de trop se régaler des repas (qui, pour le coup, n'étaient pas forcément diététiques) que les Gemmes lui préparaient. Le garçon déployait des efforts considérables pour soutenir son père : il l'encourageait en permanence, le félicitait de chaque progrès même infime, lui remontait le moral quand il allait moins bien et préparait lui-même son pilulier pour lui donner son traitement aux heures prévues. Il avait également fait en sorte que tous deux se retrouvent seuls afin de parler à nouveau de leur rêve, mais ils n'en avaient pas fait d'autre depuis l'hôpital et il s'avérait qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose à en dire pour le moment.

Malheureusement, tout le monde ne faisait pas preuve de la même délicatesse que Steven, à commencer par Améthyste : la Gemme se livra sous les yeux de Greg aux mêmes actes de débauche alimentaire que d'habitude. Par chance, la plupart de ces excès étaient suffisamment répugnants pour ne pas le tenter : même s'il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir toujours faim après un repas, Greg n'était pas pour autant alléché par un sandwich travers de porc/marshmallows/dentifrice ou par du beurre de cacahuète tartiné sur du carton. Hélas, il arrivait qu'Améthyste se gave également de denrées plus "normales" comme des pancakes, des hamburgers ou des burritos, et la voir manger devenait à ce moment-là un véritable supplice. Pire, Améthyste elle-même semblait y prendre un cruel plaisir, et toutes les remontrances de Perle ou de Steven ne l'empêchèrent pas de narguer Greg en feignant de se pâmer de telle ou telle nourriture qu'elle ingurgitait.

Le comportement des autres Gemmes n'était pas beaucoup plus réjouissant : Grenat et Perle se contentaient la plupart du temps d'ignorer Greg. Ce dernier essayait parfois d'entamer une conversation avec elles mais toute question qui ne comportait pas d'aspect technique était éventée, et ses tentatives de plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère n'avaient pas d'autre effet que de provoquer un silence gênant.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, la sensation de non satiété permanente devenait de moins en moins facile à supporter pour Greg. Les repas étaient bien trop maigres pour un homme de sa constitution, a fortiori habitué à des dîners gargantuesques depuis toujours. Quitter la table en ayant toujours faim était l'une des sensations les plus désagréables qu'il n'eut jamais éprouvées et, après une semaine de régime draconien, il songea sérieusement à manger quelque chose en cachette.

Il prit la décision finale au soir du neuvième jour, alors que son estomac gargouillait malgré la soupe qu'il avait avalée une heure à peine auparavant. Il attendit la nuit, lorsque Steven était couché et que les Gemmes s'étaient retirées dans leurs chambres respectives, au Temple. Il se leva du canapé dont les coussins avaient étés arrangés afin de former un lit pour lui, et se dirigea discrètement vers la cuisine. Par chance, un rayon de lune filtrait à travers la fenêtre avant de la maison, ce qui lui permit d'atteindre les placards sans encombre.

Arrivé là, Greg eut un moment d'hésitation. Il se sentait un peu coupable de trahir la confiance que les Gemmes, et surtout Steven, lui accordaient. Mais sa faim l'empêchait de rebrousser chemin : cela faisait plusieurs jours que son estomac vide l'empêchait de dormir, et il comptait bien passer une nuit tranquille cette fois-ci.

"C'est juste pour cette fois, pensa-t-il. Un seul biscuit ne fera pas grand chose."

Soudain, il sursauta. Il avait juré avoir vu, du coin de l'œil, une silhouette sombre filer devant la porte de la maison. Il tourna la tête et observa attentivement, mais ne vit rien.

"Mon vieux Greg, la faim te donne des hallucinations." se dit-il, le front trempé de sueur.

Il trouva un petit marchepied et s'en servit pour atteindre les placards du haut. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il ouvrit l'un d'eux à la volée : il était plein à craquer de paquets de chips et de gâteaux, de sucreries et de canettes de soda. Ses yeux affamés s'arrêtèrent sur un bocal de cookies aux pépites de chocolat, et il sentit la salive emplir sa bouche tandis qu'il s'en saisissait et tirait lentement dessus pour l'extraire aussi silencieusement que possible. Les parois de verre glissaient doucement contre les autres paquets, produisant un très léger bruit de papier froissé - trop léger, par chance, pour réveiller son fils qui dormait paisiblement à l'étage. Le bocal était à présent presque en dehors du placard...

ROOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR !

Un rugissement tonitruant résonna dans toute la maison, faisant trembler les murs de bois et décrochant même certaines photos encadrées. Le sursaut de Greg fut tel qu'il bascula du marchepied et tomba sur le carrelage, entraînant avec lui non seulement le bocal qui éclata sur le sol en répandant du verre et des miettes de cookies dans toute la cuisine, mais aussi tout le reste du contenu du placard qui chuta autour de lui. L'homme se redressa, le dos douloureux, la main zébrée d'une vilaine coupure, le cœur battant la chamade. Il regarda autour de lui dans une tentative de savoir d'où ce cri inhumain était venu - mais il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin.

Le Lion se tenait juste devant lui, solidement campé sur ses pattes, son museau situé à quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine du visage de Greg. Ce dernier avait toujours eu un peu peur de l'animal, bien qu'il était la plupart du temps totalement pacifique, mais cette fois-ci il avait toutes les raisons d'avoir peur : le Lion affichait une expression féroce telle que l'homme ne lui en avait jamais vue. Ses crocs luisaient sous la lumière de la Lune et ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui, comme s'il le jugeait.

"Le Lion ! Mais tu es complètement fou de rugir comme ça en pleine nuit !"

Le hurlement de Steven attira l'attention du fauve et de Greg, qui tournèrent la tête en direction de la chambre en haut des escaliers. Le garçon s'extirpa de son lit en trombe, descendit les premières marches - et tomba en arrêt devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

"... Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!"

Greg sentit son visage s'enflammer de honte. Il se remit péniblement sur ses pieds et dut faire un effort considérable pour parvenir à regarder son fils dans les yeux.

"Hey, fiston, bredouilla-t-il en se forçant à sourire. Tu as vu ? On dirait bien que ton père est somnambule !"

* * *

Greg paya cher son écart : les Gemmes mirent tous les placards sous clé, le réprimandèrent vertement, et affirmèrent qu'elle le surveilleraient désormais en permanence. Étonnamment, ce fut Steven qui défendit son père, assurant que le Lion lui avait fait comprendre la leçon et qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Les Gemmes n'y croyaient pas vraiment et n'étaient pas décidées à se montrer indulgentes.

Mais ce qu'il arriva par la suite fut encore plus grave. Lorsque Steven voulut utiliser sa salive pour guérir la main de son père que le verre avait coupé, il réalisa qu'il en était incapable : son pouvoir ne fonctionnait plus. La nouvelle suscita une grande inquiétude et, pour Greg, une profonde culpabilité : il était sûr que le choc causé par son infarctus ou la façon dont il venait de trahir son fils étaient en cause. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était à cause de lui, et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. Il ruminait ces pensées avec amertume tandis que Perle, qui avait eu pitié de lui, soignait sa main blessée.

Cependant, le temps semblait être le pire ennemi de Greg : quelques jours plus tard, sa culpabilité et ses regrets étaient amoindris - mais sa faim, elle, ne l'était pas. Il décida à contrecœur de trouver un autre moyen de manger quelque chose, cette fois-ci sans que personne ne le découvre.

"Ce que Steven ignore ne lui fera pas de tort" se dit-il.

Il songea que depuis le début de son régime il avait un peu trop souvent tendance à se parler à lui même, notamment pour se trouver des excuses, mais chassa bientôt ces pensées.

Un matin, alors que le soleil était à peine levé et que Steven dormait encore, Greg se leva, enfila des habits chauds et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas seul : Grenat et Perle étaient toutes les deux assises au bar et conversaient à voix basse. L'homme remarqua que Grenat tenait quelque chose de couleur rouge dans les mains ; il n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait, car elle se dépêcha de le cacher.

Curieusement, aucune des deux Gemmes ne sembla réagir quand Greg franchit la porte de la maison en lançant à la cantonade qu'il allait se promener en ville. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers il chercha le Lion des yeux, et le trouva profondément endormi sur un rocher. Ayant du mal à croire à sa chance, il parcourut la plage d'un pas allègre et gagna la promenade. Très vite une enivrante odeur de donuts frais envahit ses narines, et il saliva à la perspective de mordre avec délices dans l'une de ces pâtisseries moelleuses et sucrées. Prétexter une balade pour aller acheter quelque chose au Big Donut était une idée si simple qu'il se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant.

La cloche de la boutique émit un tintement lorsque Greg poussa la porte. L'établissement venait à peine d'ouvrir mais son personnel était déjà en plein travail... ou plutôt, Sadie était en plein travail. Lars était assis paresseusement au comptoir et semblait jouer à un jeu sur son téléphone ; il ne releva même pas la tête vers le premier client de la journée.

En voyant Greg, Sadie sursauta et son visage devint soudain très pâle. Elle s'empressa de ranger les derniers Lion Lickers dans le congélateur et se précipita derrière le comptoir, bousculant Lars au passage.

"Bonjour Monsieur Universe ! salua-t-elle d'un ton mi-aimable, mi-gêné. Euh... ça fait longtemps !

\- Bonjour Sadie, oui en effet, répondit l'intéressé, légèrement décontenancé. Comment va ta mère ?

\- Plutôt bien... Elle se demande parfois quand est-ce que vous voudrez rejouer au poker avec elle.

\- Haha, jamais ! Vu son niveau et le mien, je ne resterais pas millionnaire très longtemps !"

Sadie eut un petit rire nerveux. Ses doigts pianotaient fébrilement sur le comptoir. Son comportement ne manquait pas d'intriguer l'homme, mais il considéra qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mêler des problèmes personnels des gens.

"Je voudrais deux donuts fourrés à la confiture et saupoudrés de sucre, s'il te plait."

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir et baissa les yeux. Greg réalisa que son attitude lui rappelait Connie lorsqu'elle avait essayé de cacher une vérité qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

"Écoutez, Monsieur Universe... " commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant "Je suis vraiment désolée... Je vous assure que ce n'est pas du tout contre vous - au contraire même...

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi tu es désolée ?"

Sadie releva le menton et soutint son regard.

"Une des Gemmes est venu nous voir il y a quelques jours." avoua-t-elle.

Le cœur de Greg tomba dans sa poitrine.

"Une des Gemmes ?" répéta-t-il, incrédule.

"Celle qui ressemble à une cigogne ! lança Lars sans quitter des yeux son portable.

\- Soit poli, Lars !" Lui aboya Sadie avec humeur.

Puis elle reprit calmement :

"Elle nous a expliqué ce qui vous est arrivé... pourquoi vous êtes entré à l'hôpital. Et elle nous a demandé de... de ne pas vous servir."

Sur ces mots, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Greg n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Vous refuseriez un client ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, Monsieur Universe. C'est grave, un infarctus, vous savez. Vous ne devriez pas prendre ça à la légère.

\- J'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Sadie, mais je suis capable de savoir ce qui est bon pour moi ou non. Et vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser de me servir.

\- Monsieur Universe, je vous en prie, soyez raisonnable...

\- Roh, mais donne les lui, ses donuts, puisqu'il y tient !" Lança Lars de sa voix traînante.

Il attrapa deux donuts dans le comptoir et les fourra dans un sac.

"Ça fera trois dollars et quarante deux cents, annonça-t-il.

\- Lars, non ! protesta Sadie en lui arrachant le sac des mains.

\- Mais qu'est-ce te prends, à la fin ? Tout ça parce que l'autre cigogne a dit que...

\- Je ne veux pas être complice de ça ! Je ne veux pas revoir ça ! Pas encore !

\- Euh, ne vous battez pas, s'il vous plait ! s'exclama Greg d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. Je peux toujours aller me chercher un en-cas à Poisson Pizza..."

Mais Lars et Sadie ne prêtaient plus aucune attention à lui.

"Mais arrête, ce sera pas ta faute ! maugréa Lars en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! s'écria la jeune fille.

\- Il y a rien à comprendre ! Qu'il mange ce qu'il veut, ce sera sa faute à lui s'il en crè-

\- LA FERME LARS !"

En hurlant ces dernières paroles, Sadie abattit son poing sur le comptoir avec tant de force que l'une des vitrines du présentoir à donuts vola en éclats. Un grand silence tomba dans la pièce. Lars contemplait la vitre brisée, bouche bée.

"Euh... je vais vous laisser tranquille, annonça prudemment Greg. Je... je n'ai pas tellement faim de toute façon."

Il se dirigea à reculons vers la porte de la boutique, son esprit toujours confus par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, puis sortit aussi rapidement que possible.

Le premier "non-client" parti, Sadie alla chercher une pelle et un balai et, sans dire un mot ni croiser le regard de son collègue, entreprit de ramasser les bris de verre. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Lars la regarda faire d'un air abattu.

"Euh, Sadie ? risqua-t-il.

\- Quoi ? répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Je suis désolé, tu sais. J'avais... j'avais complètement oublié que ton père...

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de la fermer, Lars."

Elle termina son ouvrage, jeta les bouts de verre dans une poubelle proche, puis essuya ses yeux.

"Il faut que je lance la prochaine fournée de donuts, dit-elle d'un ton sombre.

\- Hé, tu sais quoi ? répondit précipitamment le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers l'arrière boutique. Je vais le faire ! Tu n'as qu'à rester ici... pour te reposer."

Lars ouvrit la porte et disparut dans l'autre pièce. Sadie soupira, s'installa derrière le comptoir, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

* * *

Les Gemmes avaient vraisemblablement prévenu tous les boutiquiers de Plage Ville : partout où alla Greg, on refusa toujours de le servir. Ni les stands de hotdogs de Funland, ni la famille Pizza, ni les Fritman n'acceptèrent de lui vendre quoi que soit. Il comprit finalement pourquoi les Gemmes n'avaient pas spécialement cherché à le retenir quand il était parti de la maison.

Dépité, l'homme se préparait à rentrer quand son regard s'arrêta sur l'une des poubelles de la promenade. Cela lui rappela aussitôt sa jeunesse : des années auparavant, quand il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter de quoi manger, il récupérait des restes de friture dans les ordures. Il avait d'ailleurs transmit à Steven cette étrange passion pour les fonds de friteuses, ces petites bouchées dorées et croustillantes que beaucoup de gens délaissaient : Greg affirmait à son fils qu'il s'agissait là de l'un des nombreux trésors de la planète Terre insoupçonnés du commun des mortels.

Greg s'avança avec espoir vers la poubelle, et découvrit avec ravissement que plusieurs barquettes à moitié pleines de frites tout à fait consommables s'y trouvaient.

"C'est terrible de voir des gens gaspiller de la nourriture comme ça, pensa-t-il. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !"

En s'approchant davantage, cependant, une odeur étrange lui parvint. Il se pencha vers la poubelle en reniflant d'un air incrédule.

"De la Javel ?"

Cela ne faisait aucun doute : les ordures avaient été complètement recouvertes d'eau de Javel. Les frites en étaient encore légèrement humides et, bien évidemment, étaient impropres à la consommation. Greg avait du mal à y croire : elles avaient même pensé à ça...

"C'est répugnant, maugréa-t-il à haute voix.

\- Bah, pas tant que ça. Je trouve que ça donne un goût intéressant !"

Greg eut un mouvement de recul en entendant cette réponse. Un écureuil venait de se percher sur le rebord de la poubelle. Un écureuil au pelage mauve.

"Oh, Améthyste, ne me dis pas que tu manges des frites à l'eau de Javel ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- J'avoue que c'est pas aussi bien que le ketchup comme accompagnement, mais ça passe."

L'écureuil tendit sa petite patte et attrapa une frite, qu'il fourra dans sa bouche.

"Si tu veux un conseil Greg, dit Améthyste, lâche l'affaire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu nous battras pas. On a une petite longueur d'avance sur toi, mon vieux. On a décidé que tu mangerais pas en dehors des repas et rien de ce que tu feras n'y changera rien."

L'air supérieur avec lequel elle avait prononcé ces mots l'agaçait légèrement, mais il choisit de ne rien répondre.

"Et puis imagine comment Steven réagirait s'il apprenait que tu faisais tout pour manger en douce, reprit la Gemme. Tu crois qu'il serait content ?"

Elle avait touché un point sensible : Greg repensa à la nuit où son fils et le Lion l'avaient surpris, et baissa la tête.

"Il serait déçu, reconnut-il.

\- Ouaip. Alors tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tes bêtises."

Cette fois, l'homme fronça les sourcils.

"Ce serait peut-être plus facile si tu arrêtais de me narguer à chaque fois que tu manges un hamburger. Contrairement à toi je ne mange pas juste pour le plaisir, ce régime me donne faim tout le temps et te voir faire ça ne m'aide pas du tout.

\- Roh, c'est juste pour rire, répondit Améthyste en roulant des yeux.

\- Eh bien je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

\- T'es tellement susceptible ! On va pas tous se priver parce que toi t'y es obligé ! T'as qu'à regarder ailleurs quand je mange et puis c'est tout."

Greg ne se trouvait pas particulièrement susceptible, et pensait même être dans son bon droit. Il n'en resta pas moins une nouvelle fois silencieux.

"Bon, normalement je suis censée te surveiller jusqu'à ce que tu rentres à la maison, expliqua Améthyste, mais vu qu'on a tout prévu pour t'empêcher de déraper, je pense que je peux te laisser."

Sur ces paroles elle commença à s'éloigner le long de la promenade quand Greg l'appela :

"Améthyste, attends !"

La Gemme se retourna, le dévisageant avec curiosité. L'homme se gratta la tête avec embarras, puis lui demanda :

"Ça te dirait qu'on aille tous les deux à la salle d'arcade ? J'ai assez de monnaie pour nous deux. Je parie que je peux te mettre la pâtée à la balle infernale !"

Surprise par la demande, Améthyste cligna des yeux, puis secoua finalement la tête :

"Nan désolée mon vieux, pas cette fois. Je veux retourner à la maison pour voir si Steven s'est réveillé. On a prévu de s'entraîner à former Quartz Fumé."

Devant l'air confus de son interlocuteur, elle continua, les yeux et la voix emplis d'enthousiasme :

"Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant. Steven et moi on a réussi à fusionner ! On a même montré ça aux autres et ça les a rendues dingues ! Mais Quartzie... s'emporte un peu trop des fois, alors on va le faire sur la plage. La dernière fois on a détruit la télé et la moitié de la maison avant que Sardonyx intervienne ! C'était génial !"

Greg comprenait à présent pourquoi les Gemmes lui avaient demandé d'acheter une nouvelle télé il y a quelques semaines. Il était habitué à racheter du mobilier régulièrement (c'était l'un des inconvénients d'avoir un fils élevé par des êtres magiques) mais ne pas avoir été mis au courant de la raison lui laissait un goût amer.

"Bon, je vais venir avec toi, répondit-il finalement. Je suis curieux de rencontrer cette fusion moi aussi.

\- Super ! Comme ça on croisera aussi Grenat : je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elle voulait te parler aujourd'hui.

\- Ah ? Tu sais de quoi ?

\- Pas sûre, mais je pense qu'elle veut commencer à te faire faire un peu d'exercice !"

A l'entente de cette réponse, le front de l'homme se couvrit de sueur.

* * *

"Je vais commencer à te faire faire un peu d'exercice.", annonça Grenat.

Greg et elle se trouvaient sur la plage juste devant la maison. Plus loin, Améthyste et Steven répétaient leur chorégraphie de fusion, mais passaient plus de temps à s'écrouler l'un sur l'autre en riant qu'à réellement danser.

"Tu... tu vas y aller doucement avec moi hein ? demanda Greg avec inquiétude.

\- Je sais que ton cœur est fragilisé par ton accident et cela ne te permet pas de faire trop d'efforts tout de suite. C'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé une solution qui devrait convenir."

Au pied des escaliers se trouvait le long sac en forme de hot-dog que Steven utilisait pour les voyages. Grenat s'en approcha, se pencha pour l'ouvrir et en sortit un grand pull de laine épaisse de couleur rouge foncé.

"Tout ce que tu auras à faire, expliqua-t-elle, c'est de porter ceci toute la journée. Tu ne l'enlèveras que pour dormir.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? demanda Greg, stupéfait.

\- C'est tout."

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Il s'était attendu à toutes sortes de choses de la part de la fusion qui était connue pour avoir un faible pour la "manière forte" aussi bien au combat que dans la vie de tous les jours... mais certainement pas à ça. S'il ne s'agissait que de porter un vêtement (bien qu'il paraissait épais et que les journées étaient de moins en moins froides) ce ne serait rien comparé aux 10 kilomètres de course ou aux 100 abdos qu'il s'était imaginé.

"Bon, d'accord, dit-il d'un ton décidé. Donne-moi ça !"

Grenat tint le pull pour lui permettre de le passer, mais lorsqu'elle le lâcha, Greg sentit d'un seul coup ses genoux se ployer et son dos se courber alors qu'une force invisible le poussait vers le bas.

"Mais... mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! s'écria-t-il, paniqué.

\- J'ai mis du métal dans le rembourrage, expliqua Grenat. Ce pull pèse environ 10 kilos.

\- Quoi ?! C'est une blague ?! Je vais quand même pas passer mes journées avec ça ?

\- Si. Et nous veillerons tous à ce que tu t'y tiennes. C'est le meilleur moyen de te mettre en forme sans trop solliciter ton cœur. Tu verras, au bout d'un moment tu ne le sentiras même plus.

\- Permets-moi... d'avoir quelque doutes !" répondit-il en serrant les dents sous l'effort.

Soudain, Greg se rappela que lorsqu'il était sorti de la maison ce matin même, Grenat tenait un objet rouge dans ses mains. Il savait de quoi il s'agissait à présent.

"Le lest mis à part, il est plutôt joli ce pull, observa-t-il, tentant le voir le bon côté des choses. Je n'en avais pas, des rouges... où est-ce que tu l'as acheté ?

\- Eh bien, je..."

Grenat fit quelques pas vers lui, et lui dit à voix basse :

"... je l'ai fait moi-même."

Tous deux ne surent pas comment Steven, qui était pourtant relativement loin d'eux, avait réussi à entendre ces mots : toujours est-il qu'il les entendit et, après avoir crié un énorme "QUUUOOOOOOOIIIIIIII ?!" il traversa la plage en filant comme une flèche et se planta devant la fusion.

"Grenat, tu... TU SAIS TRICOTER ?!" demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants comme des étoiles.

"Oui en effet, approuva Grenat en souriant. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du le dire : j'ai sous-estimé à tort ton ouïe si fine.

\- Je suis TOUJOURS à l'écoute quand il s'agit d'apprendre des trucs cools sur toi ! Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Quelques mois. Améthyste m'a rapporté des magazines de tricot qui appartenaient à son amie Vidalia, et je m'en suis servie pour apprendre."

Sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, entendre le nom de Vidalia provoqua à Greg un léger pincement au cœur.

"Grenat voulait te faire la surprise, Steven, expliqua Améthyste qui venait d'arriver près du trio. Elle voulait faire toute ta garde robe pour l'hiver prochain.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama le garçon. Oh, Grenat, fais-le quand même, s'il te plait ! Je ferai semblant d'être surpris !

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit Grenat, son sourire s'élargissant davantage.

\- Trop cool ! Allez viens Améthyste, il faut qu'on arrive à fusionner avant l'heure du déjeuner !"

Steven et Améthyste s'éloignèrent un peu et recommencèrent leurs tentatives de danse de fusion. N'ayant plus rien à faire, Grenat et Greg décidèrent de les observer et s'assirent côte à côte sur le sable. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme afficha un air accablé qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Grenat.

"Tu as un souci."

Ce n'était pas une question. Greg prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

"J'aurais aimé que vous me préveniez pour Quartz Fumé. Que mon fils ait réussi à fusionner avec autre Gemme, je sais à quel point c'est important. Pour vous et pour lui. C'est important pour moi aussi.

\- Nous voulions attendre un peu avant de te le révéler... surtout compte tenu des circonstances dans lesquelles Quartz Fumé a vu le jour. Nous pensions qu'un humain aurait un peu de mal à saisir la portée de cet événement.

\- Eh bien tu te trompes. Tu sais que je connais l'importance de la fusion, Grenat. Et tu le sais mieux que n'importe qui d'autre."

Grenat hocha la tête. Elle se souvenait avec quelle insistance Greg avait réclamé de l'aide pour parvenir à fusionner avec Rose il y a des années de cela, à quel point il était intéressé par ce lien hors du commun et voulait l'expérimenter avec celle qu'il aimait. Et il y était parvenu - si non physiquement, du moins spirituellement : Grenat, qui avait été présente ce soir-là, l'avait senti.

"Tu as raison, dit-elle finalement. Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que parler de votre monde à un humain peut être difficile... Même Rose avait du mal, parfois."

Tout à coup, l'attention de Greg fut captée par deux vives lueurs, l'une venant de la poitrine d'Améthyste, l'autre du ventre de Steven. Grenat esquissa un sourire.

Les deux silhouettes fondirent l'une dans l'autre comme si elles étaient faites de cire, baignées d'une lumière éclatante, et Greg contempla avec stupéfaction la créature géante et massive, à la peau brune et munie de trois bras, qui apparut à la place de son fils et de la Gemme.

"J'ai réussi !" s'exclama Quartz Fumé en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

La fusion adressa un signe de la main à ses deux spectateurs, puis s'avança vers eux, le visage rayonnant.

"Steven avait hâte qu'on se rencontre, Greg. Et ça me fait plaisir aussi ! Alors, ta première impression ?"

Greg se releva avec difficulté en raison du vêtement lesté et manqua d'avoir le bras arraché par l'énergique poignée de main de Quartz Fumé.

"Euh... enchanté, répondit-il en massant son épaule endolorie. C'est bizarre, mais je suppose que je vais m'habituer.

\- Ravie de te revoir, intervint Grenat qui semblait aussi allègre que son homologue fusion, mais tu ne pourras pas rester très longtemps : c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et je suppose que Steven et Améthyste voudront manger séparément.

\- Non, justement ! rétorqua Quartz Fumé avec enthousiasme. Améthyste veux savoir combien de pizzas je peux manger ! Et Steven veut savoir dans l'estomac de qui elles vont finir quand j'aurai dé-fusionné.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux. Ils adorent faire des expériences.

\- Bon, allons commander alors. Je meurs de faim !"

Sur ces mots, Quartz Fumé se précipita vers la maison, gravit les marches en veillant à ne pas les casser sous son poids puis se tortilla pour passer la porte trop étroite.

Encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir, Greg resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis reprit ses esprits. Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir la fusion de son fils et d'Améthyste ingurgiter pizza sur pizza, une idée lui vint.

"Hem, Grenat, j'aimerais savoir..."

Grenat tourna la tête vers lui pour lui signifier qu'il avait son attention et lui fit signe de continuer.

"Ça... ça te dirait qu'on déjeune ensemble ?"

La fusion ne répondit pas, et ses lunettes opaques ne permettaient pas de déchiffrer son expression. Greg reprit rapidement la parole, sur un ton nerveux :

"Oh, je sais que tu ne manges pas souvent... mais je pense que la Cabane au Crabe te plairait ! Et ils servent des plats diététiques aussi... tu sais, pour moi."

Un léger mouvement de ses lunettes indiquait que Grenat levait probablement le sourcil.

"Je suis navrée Greg, mais je préfère rester ici. Quartz Fumé n'est pas encore très stable et je dois être là pour aider Perle si jamais il y a un problème.

\- Ah. Oui d'accord, je comprends."

Cachant au mieux sa déception, l'homme se dirigea vers la maison, la hantise d'assister à un festin de pizzas bien présente dans son esprit.

* * *

L'obligation de porter en permanence un vêtement d'une dizaine de kilos rendit le quotidien de Greg encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'était déjà : la dépense énergétique supplémentaire n'était pas compensée par des repas plus conséquents et les épouvantables courbatures l'empêchaient de dormir. L'homme commençait à se demander si les Gemmes savaient réellement ce qu'elles faisaient et si ce "régime" n'allait pas avoir des conséquences néfastes sur sa santé.

Après quelques jours pendant lesquels il avait essayé de faire un effort, la faim se révéla une nouvelle fois une ennemie implacable. Mais cette fois-ci, Greg était à court d'idées. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien commander sur Internet : Jamie le facteur avait probablement été prévenu par les Gemmes de ne rien déposer de comestible dans la boîte aux lettres. Il crut trouver la solution en découvrant le site d'une petite société de livraison par drones, mais cela se révéla un nouvel échec : alors que le drone passait au dessus de l'océan en portant un carton de beignets à la cannelle, Perle l'aperçut et l'abattit d'un magistral jet de lance. L'appareil tomba dans les eaux tumultueuses avec son chargement et Greg dut le rembourser auprès de la société.

"Avant il y avait des choses à manger dans mon van, pensa-t-il. Mais je suis sûr que les Gemmes l'ont dévalisé."

Tout à coup, l'homme eut une illumination. Son van ! Il était évident que personne à Plage Ville ne lui serait d'aucune aide, une aussi petite ville où tout le monde se connaissait et où les nouvelles circulaient aussi vite seraient un frein à ses tentatives. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de prendre son van et d'aller faire un tour dans une autre ville !

Surexcité, Greg se précipita hors de la maison, galvanisé par une énergie qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir, et rejoignit son véhicule bien aimé. Il ouvrit la porte côté conducteur, sauta sur le siège passager et tourna la clé dans le contact.

Le van ne démarra pas.

"Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu vas pas me faire ça maintenant !"

Greg bondit du van et ouvrit le capot d'un geste presque rageur. Une épaisse fumée noire s'en échappa. Toussant abondamment, l'homme essaya de déterminer ce qui n'allait pas, mais il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un problème qui dépassait ses propres compétences.

"C'est bien ma veine. A qui est-ce que je vais pouvoir demander de l'aide pour réparer ça ?"

Réalisant soudain quelque chose, il se redressa d'un coup, donnant de la tête contre le rebord du capot au passage. Tout en massant son crâne douloureux, il se mit à réfléchir : son van avait un problème qu'il ne pouvait résoudre seul... et si ce n'était pas un accident ? Et s'il avait volontairement été abîmé ?

A cette pensée, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait emménagé chez les Gemmes, Greg ressentit une véritable colère. Ses poings se serrèrent si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses mains. Quelqu'un avait saboté le véhicule auquel il tenait le plus au monde d'une main si experte que même lui ne pouvait pas l'arranger.

Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable d'une telle prouesse...

* * *

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEERLE !"

Greg ouvrit avec fracas la porte de la maison, fonça à l'intérieur... et glissa sur le parquet avant de tomber sur le sol avec un grand bruit.

Il regarda autour de lui d'un air ahuri. A l'étage, Steven et Améthyste, qui jouaient ensemble à la console, avaient tourné la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, et le regard de l'homme passa en revue leurs visages, hilare pour Améthyste, inquiet pour Steven. Puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers la cuisine et s'arrêtèrent sur Perle qui, assise au comptoir, ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de la lettre qu'elle était en train d'écrire.

"Bonjour Greg, lança-t-elle d'une voix neutre. Tu feras attention, j'ai lavé le sol. Ça glisse."

Greg se releva péniblement, aidé par son fils qui s'était précipité au bas des escaliers pour lui porter assistance.

"Pourquoi tu as saboté mon van, Perle ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

\- Ne pose pas de question dont tu connais la réponse, répondit la Gemme tout en continuant d'écrire.

\- Personne n'a le droit de toucher à mon van sans mon autorisation ! Je ne touche pas à vos trucs de Gemme, que je sache !"

Greg n'était pas le seul à être mécontent ; Steven affichait un air mêlant la contrariété et la déception.

"Perle, t'as vraiment fait ça ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix plaintive. Papa devait m'apprendre à conduire !

\- Désolée Steven, mais tant que ton père ne saura pas se contrôler un minimum, ce van restera dans l'état où il est actuellement."

Greg dut prendre plusieurs inspirations et faire appel à toute la patience qui lui restait encore pour ne pas lui répondre quelque chose de désagréable. Il se contenta, comme il l'avait bien trop souvent fait depuis qu'il vivait sous ce toit, de se taire. Néanmoins, Steven remarqua que les poings de son père ne s'étaient pas desserrés et que son visage était toujours crispé d'indignation. Le garçon saisit doucement son bras et leva les yeux vers lui dans un encouragement silencieux ; en croisant le regard de son fils, l'homme sentit une bouffée d'affection l'envahir et sa colère s'échappa lentement.

Perle signa sa lettre et la glissa dans une enveloppe timbrée. En s'approchant de la cuisine, Greg put lire sur le dos de l'enveloppe : "Dr Priyanka Maheswaran".

"Pourquoi tu écris au Docteur Maheswaran ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je lui demande simplement des conseils supplémentaires, expliqua Perle. Et aussi de m'envoyer un peu de matériel médical.

\- Hein ? Quel genre de matériel ?

\- Oh, juste de quoi vérifier régulièrement ton état de santé. Tensiomètre, stéthoscope, lecteur de glycémie... seringues...

\- SERINGUES ?!"

L'homme devint soudain dangereusement pâle.

"P...pourquoi des... des s...seringues ?! bégaya-t-il.

\- Quelle question, Greg ! Pour les prises de sang, bien sûr !"

Améthyste dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant le visage de Greg passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et même Steven eut du mal à garder son sérieux.

"J'ai... j'ai besoin de... m'asseoir... bredouilla le pauvre homme en se dirigeant vers le canapé, tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, je t'en prie ! lui rétorqua Perle d'un air agacé. Le Dr Maheswaran a demandé des échantillons de sang réguliers, pour vérifier ton taux de cholestérol. Et ce sera plus simple de le faire ici que de retourner sans arrêt à l'hôpital."

Sur ces mots elle se leva et quitta la maison. Il fallut à Greg plusieurs dizaines de secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions et, une fois qu'il fut un peu plus calme, il entreprit de sortir à son tour pour la rejoindre. Il descendit les marches de la terrasse et aperçut la Gemme un peu plus loin, près de la boîte aux lettres. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas hésitant.

"Euh, Perle, l'interpella-t-il, je voulais te demander...

\- Si c'est au sujet de ton van, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je le réparerai dès que j'aurais la certitude que tu ne tenteras plus rien.

\- Non, ce n'est pas au sujet de mon van... enfin, oui, j'aimerais en parler, mais plus tard. Je voulais te dire... ce soir, il y a une pièce de théâtre organisée sur la plage - je crois que c'est Jamie qui l'a écrite. C'est au sujet des aventures de Buddy Budwick, le second de William Dewey."

Perle leva le sourcil.

"Et ? demanda t'elle.

\- Et, eh bien... je ne pense pas que ça intéresse Grenat et Améthyste. Et Steven a dit qu'il allait au cinéma avec Connie ce soir, alors... je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller la voir ensemble."

La Gemme referma lentement la boîte aux lettres dans laquelle elle venait de placer l'enveloppe et souleva le loquet, son visage exprimant à la fois surprise et gêne.

"Merci pour la proposition, Greg, lui dit-elle, mais... c'est vrai qu'aucune d'entre nous n'a pensé à te le dire... nous devons toutes les trois partir en mission ce soir.

\- Oh...

\- Désolée."

Sans rien ajouter, elle le dépassa et retourna vers la maison. L'homme la regarda partir d'un air dépité.

* * *

Greg referma le premier tome d' _Habituel Inhabituel_ et soupira. Son esprit était tellement préoccupé qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Le parfait silence, seulement troublé par la pluie qui tombait sur le toit de la maison, achevait de le mettre mal à l'aise.

Les Gemmes étaient parties faire leur mission et son fils était au cinéma : il était totalement seul. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'ordinaire mais ce soir-là, la solitude lui pesait comme une chape de plomb - ou plutôt, comme ce pull lesté qu'il portait toujours. Réalisant que personne ne pourrait savoir qu'il ne le portait pas, il le retira et le jeta sur le parquet où il tomba lourdement avec un grand bruit métallique.

Trop de choses n'allaient pas. Il avait pensé que la faim serait la sensation la plus désagréable qu'il pourrait ressentir et s'était trompé lourdement. Il y avait en réalité maintes autres choses.

Steven qui avait de nouveau perdu son pouvoir de guérison par sa faute. Les Gemmes qui le traitaient comme un enfant et ne voulaient pas passer de temps avec lui. Son van qui était maintenant inutilisable. Et lui-même, qui n'avait pas réussi à s'imposer, qui s'était contenté de baisser la tête et de tout accepter. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de protester ? Pourquoi acceptait-il de souffrir de la sorte ? Et surtout, comment tout arranger ?

Greg leva les yeux vers le portrait de Rose Quartz suspendu au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. La vue du visage magnifique et bienveillant de sa compagne l'apaisa quelque peu.

"Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas voulu que je reste comme ça, Rose, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?"

Son regard se perdit dans les boucles d'un rose éclatant du portrait, et il se remémora soudain une conversation qu'il avait eue plusieurs jours auparavant.

 _"...Mais maintenant que j'y pense... je l'ai pris en rose. Ça ne vous dérange pas trop ?_

 _\- Si ça me dérange ? De qui crois-tu que Steven tient sa fascination pour cette couleur ?_

 _\- Euh... de sa mère ?_

 _\- D'accord, tu marques un point. Mais moi aussi j'adore le rose !"_

Greg se leva prestement du canapé, fouilla dans la penderie où il avait rangé toutes ses affaires et en sortit le petit journal rose que Connie lui avait offert. Il parvint à dénicher un stylo dans les affaires de son fils et retourna s'asseoir avant de s'accorder quelques instants de réflexion.

 _Cher journal,_ écrivit-il.

C'était si étrange. Jamais, même dans son adolescence, il n'avait tenu un journal intime. En dehors des chansons, il n'avait jamais aimé écrire. Il fit néanmoins l'effort de continuer, pas à pas, mot à mot, à un rythme lent mais régulier.

Connie avait mentionné le concept de "noter ses pensées" et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Au début, il se contentait de jeter sur le papier tout ce qui lui venait mais, après quelques lignes, le texte se précisa, les idées générales apparurent et l'ensemble devint progressivement plus compréhensible, de la même façon que l'esprit de Greg, progressivement lui aussi, devenait plus clair et plus léger.

* * *

 **Merci à toi MiyuDreemur pour ton fav/follow ! Et merci à tous d'avoir lu, ce chapitre peut paraître un peu indigeste, mais il était nécessaire pour préparer la suite. A bientôt pour le chapitre cinq !  
**

 **Denoyt (** **Utilizo también un traductor para responderte) : ¡Buenos días, gracias para tu comentario! No pensaba que mi historia interesaría también gente que no habla francés, y me siento muy halagada** **. ¡Pero quizá que comprenderías mejor la versión inglesa! ¡Se llama "A Fresh Start" no duda en ir a verla! :D  
**


	5. Résonance

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 5 ! Désolée pour le temps que ça a pris. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

 _"Papa ! Papa ! On dirait qu'il y a du nouveau !"_

 _Greg releva la tête, puis se hissa hors du fauteuil de velours._

 _"C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui, dans le coffre, répondit Steven d'une voix enthousiaste. Y'a d'autres... machins... cailloux... je sais pas quoi !"_

 _Le garçon surgit de derrière l'écran qui affichait toujours la même image qu'ils avaient vu lors de leur deuxième rêve - celle de Greg assis sur la plage - les bras chargés de galets ronds similaires à celui qui était posé dans la main de marbre._

 _"Wow, ça en fait un sacré paquet !" observa l'homme._

 _Il put les voir de plus près à la lumière bleutée de l'écran quand Steven s'approcha de lui. La plupart des pierres étaient noires comme la première, mais certaines arboraient d'autres couleurs: le regard de Greg fut attiré par quelques pierres rose vif si brillantes qu'elles semblaient émettre leur propre lumière, et qui n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler le quartz serti dans le ventre de son fils._

 _"Il y a surement une image dans chacune d'elle, dit Steven. Laquelle tu veux voir en premier ?_

 _\- Tu veux vraiment que ce soit moi qui décide ? demanda Greg sur un ton hésitant._

 _\- Bien sûr ! Après tout, c'est ton rêve !_

 _\- Euh oui, mais c'est toi qui est habitué à..."_

 _Il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire de son fils._

 _"Papa, je te demande juste de faire un choix, pas de combattre un dragon cracheur d'acide ! lança Steven, les yeux plissés par l'amusement. Et je sais pas plus que toi ce que font ces pierres alors vas-y, prends-en une au hasard !"_

 _Steven avait remarqué que son père fixait les pierres roses avec insistance, et lui-même était curieux de savoir ce que leur couleur pouvait signifier, même s'il en avait une vague intuition en réalité. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il vit l'homme tendre le bras et saisir l'un des nombreux galets noirs, il ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise, et d'une légère déception._

 _"Tu vois, elle t'as pas mordu ! assura-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué._

 _\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, répondit Greg avec un sourire. Et puisque tu m'as forcé à choisir, sache que si cette pierre m'avait effectivement mordu, je t'aurais de nouveau privé de télé pendant mille ans !_

 _\- Oh, tu sais, depuis que j'ai découvert le monde merveilleux des livres cette menace n'a plus autant d'effet sur moi. Il faudra trouver mieux que ça pour me faire peur !"_

 _Sur ces mots, il tira la langue d'un air espiègle._

 _"Tu essaies de défier ton vieux père ? gronda Greg d'une voix faussement menaçante en se redressant de toute sa taille._

 _\- On est dans un rêve, tu peux rien me faire ! le nargua Steven._

 _\- Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !"_

 _Après avoir pris soin de poser le galet qu'il avait choisi sur l'un des fauteuils, l'homme se précipita vers son fils et lui chatouilla les flancs. Steven fit de son mieux pour résister, les joues gonflées par l'hilarité contenue et des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, mais il ne put bientôt plus se retenir et explosa dans un rugissement de rire, lâchant au passage les pierres qui tombèrent en cascade autour de lui, roulant et rebondissant sur le sol noir. Les impitoyables assauts de chatouilles de son père furent tels que le garçon s'écroula par terre en se tenant les côtes._

 _"HAHAHA, d'accord, d'accord ! hoqueta-t-il en ne cessant de s'esclaffer, tu as gagné, Papa ! Maintenant arrête, HAHAHAHA, j'en peux plus !"_

 _Greg s'interrompit et souleva son fils dans ses bras avant d'ébouriffer affectueusement ses cheveux._

 _"Alors, triompha-t-il, ton paternel a encore de l'énergie à revendre, tu as vu ?_

 _\- Ça compte pas vraiment, répondit Steven d'un air bravache, je viens de te dire qu'on est dans un rêve !_

 _\- Peut-être, mais je t'ai donné une bonne leçon... Mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que ça change de pouvoir te porter dans mes bras sans avoir mal au dos."_

 _"Et je n'ai pas tout le temps faim comme quand je suis réveillé." continua-t-il en pensée._

 _Steven sentit instantanément le changement d'atmosphère : la poitrine de son père qui se gonflait alors qu'il poussait un soupir, son étreinte qui se relâchait quelque peu. Le garçon se dégagea de ses bras, mit pied à terre et le regarda avec intensité._

 _"Papa, il y a quelque chose qui te rend triste ?" demanda-t-il._

 _Greg leva les sourcils. Son fils avait bel et bien formulé une question, mais la gravité et la clairvoyance dans ses yeux indiquaient que ça n'en était pas vraiment une. Cela lui rappela le jour où Grenat lui avait affirmé qu'il avait un problème plus qu'elle ne le lui avait demandé, et alors qu'il réfléchissait à une réponse, de fil en aiguille, il se rappela ce qu'il avait écrit dans son tout nouveau journal intime._

 _"Je devrais essayer d'être plus transparent sur ce que je ressens. Je ne peux pas laisser Steven s'inquiéter pour moi tout le temps et se demander ce qu'il se passe. La vérité est dure mais je dois trouver le courage de la dévoiler petit à petit."_

 _C'étaient ses mots exacts, tels qu'il les avait notés en conclusion de très longs paragraphes au sujet de son fils, des Gemmes, de son régime, de ses propres désirs, et de maints autres soucis. Il était probablement plus que temps de faire de ces idées autre chose qu'un simple gaspillage d'encre et de papier._

 _"Les choses... ne se passent pas vraiment comme je l'avais imaginé." articula-t-il d'une voix lente, le regard fuyant._

 _Steven se gratta le menton._

 _"Tu parles de ton régime ? Ou d'autre chose ? demanda-t-il._

 _\- Probablement les deux._

 _\- Hmmm..."_

 _Steven ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'était pas tellement surpris de cette révélation : cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait remarqué que le moral de son père n'était pas très élevé, et bien qu'emménager avec lui leur avait permit de passer plus de temps ensemble, le garçon avait senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il avait notamment tiqué plusieurs fois devant le comportement des Gemmes qui avaient à plusieurs reprises traité Greg de façon condescendante et autoritaire, mais ce n'était qu'en cet instant qu'il prenait conscience d'une possible corrélation entre leurs commentaires désobligeants et l'humeur maussade de son père. Le garçon se blâma de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt qu'évidemment, une cohabitation entre des êtres différents jusqu'à leur espèce ne pouvait que créer des problèmes de communication, et que c'était à lui, en tant qu'hybride humain/Gemme, d'agir en médiateur._

 _"Je pense qu'on devrait attendre d'être réveillés et en parler tous ensemble, papa, dit-il finalement. Si tu as un souci, tu dois nous le dire à tous, aux Gemmes et à moi, et on t'aidera du mieux qu'on peut."_

 _Devant le regard peu convaincu et légèrement coupable de Greg ainsi que son absence de réponse, Steven fut de nouveau en proie au doute. Peut-être qu'une discussion ouverte n'était pas la meilleure idée en fin de compte : bien que ne possédant pas de vision du futur, il pouvait sans problème imaginer que les divergences de point de vue entre quatre personnes radicalement différentes en terme de personnalité, d'expérience et de vision des choses nourriraient une dispute de grande envergure où pourraient être prononcées des paroles qui seraient regrettées par la suite. Agir à plus petite échelle, sur un laps de temps plus long et avec davantage de subtilité, serait sûrement préférable à une seule grande confrontation._

 _"...Ou bien on peut faire la liste des choses qui t'embêtent, et réfléchir à des solutions tous les deux."_

 _Cette fois, Greg hocha la tête._

 _"J'ai déjà commencé à faire ça." expliqua-t-il._

 _Puis il révéla à son fils l'existence du journal que Connie lui avait offert, en précisant l'usage qu'il en avait fait et le bien-être qu'il avait ressenti en écrivant dedans._

 _"Connie a toujours des super idées de cadeau, affirma le garçon avec un brin de fierté. C'est quand elle m'a offert des livres que je me suis rendu compte que j'adorais vraiment la lecture. Je crois qu'elle avait compris que j'en avais besoin après avoir été privé de télé. Je suis vraiment content de l'avoir comme amie, elle arrive toujours à voir quand..."_

 _Il s'interrompit. Devant le sourire de son père, qui avait remarqué l'affection qui teintait sa voix lorsqu'il parlait de sa meilleure amie, les joues de Steven rosirent légèrement._

 _"Enfin, bref ! s'exclama-t-il précipitamment. On va peut-être remettre tout ça à plus tard pour le moment : on a quelque chose à voir, ce pourquoi on est dans ce rêve après tout !"  
_

 _Il désigna la pierre noire que Greg avait choisi et qui reposait maintenant sur l'un des deux fauteuils. Il s'avança pour la saisir et, en prenant soin d'enjamber les autres galets qu'il avait fait tomber sur le sol, il se dirigea vers la main flottante._

 _"Fiston, tu vas vraiment laisser toutes ces choses traîner par terre ? demanda l'homme en se frayant lui-même un chemin dans la zone sinistrée._

 _\- Tu vas quand même pas me demander de ranger dans un rêve ?! Je range déjà pas ma propre chambre !" répondit Steven en pouffant de rire._

 _Il enleva la pierre que la main tenait déjà. Une fois arrachée, elle vira du noir d'encre au blanc immaculé et, à sa surface, apparut un symbole de couleur or : en l'examinant, le garçon remarqua qu'il s'agissait du chiffre 0. Notant ces changements dans un coin de son esprit, il plaça la nouvelle pierre noire dans les doigts de marbre, qui se refermèrent sur elle._

 _"Voyons ça !" s'exclama-t-il alors que tous deux prirent place confortablement sur les fauteuils.  
_

 _La première image disparut dans un tourbillon de nuances qui, après quelques secondes, se réorganisa pour former quelque chose de nouveau, une scène aux couleurs ternes et sombres où se distinguaient les hautes silhouettes de ce qui ressemblait à des montagnes.  
_

 _"Hé, je crois que c'est toi, là !" fit remarquer Steven._

 _Il pointait du doigt une forme humanoïde de petite taille dans le coin inférieur gauche de l'image, qui semblait regarder le paysage qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Après une observation plus minutieuse, le garçon réalisa que les montagnes étaient en fait des empilements d'objets du quotidien abîmés et de déchets qui, comparés au minuscule Greg de la photo, paraissaient anormalement grands. Il y avait des livres aux pages déchirées de la taille de matelas, un bol fêlé dans lequel un adulte aurait pu se tenir debout, des vêtements mangés aux mites qui pourraient sans problème servir de tente et des donuts moisis géants que même Améthyste ne pourrait probablement pas manger à elle seule. Greg frissonna en voyant, au sommet de l'une des piles, une énorme seringue dont l'aiguille aussi large qu'une épée était dressée vers le ciel. Le tout ressemblait à une décharge publique sur laquelle on aurait jeté un sort malsain._

 _"C'est... surprenant, murmura Steven._

 _\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit son père en secouant la tête._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _\- Les rêves sont souvent faits de choses qu'on a vécues, fiston. Et de ce que je vois, tous ces objets ont un rapport avec des choses qui me sont arrivées dans les derniers jours. Tiens, les livres par exemple... depuis que je vis avec toi et les Gemmes, je lis pour m'occuper quand vous n'êtes pas là. Le bol ressemble à celui dans lequel tu as mangé ces macaronis au fromage, le premier soir... c'était pas une soirée très joyeuse pour moi. Les vêtements me rappellent le pull que Grenat m'a donné, et Perle avait mentionné des seringues hier après midi (au fait, je t'avais déjà dit que j'avais une peur bleue des piqûres ?). Et les donuts..."_

 _Il s'interrompit. Steven ne savait toujours pas qu'il s'était secrètement rendu au Big Donut, et il préférait ne pas le lui révéler pour le moment. Par chance, le garçon ne prêta pas attention à cette hésitation - à moins qu'il ne l'ignorât délibérément._

 _"Alors tous ces objets ont un rapport avec un moment où tu as ressenti quelque chose ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion. Tu lis parce que tu t'ennuies, les seringues te font peur, les macaronis au fromage t'ont frustré parce que tu pouvais pas en avoir... en fait, ça me rappelle... moi !"_

 _Tandis que Greg le dévisageait sans comprendre, il continua :_

 _"Mes pouvoirs aussi sont liés à mes émotions. En général je n'arrive pas à les utiliser quand je suis triste ou en colère. Si ta tête est aussi désordonnée que sur cette photo, peut-être que ça veut dire qu'il faut... faire le ménage ?_

 _\- Wow, c'est profond ça fiston. Mais ça rejoint un peu ce dont on parlait tout à l'heure._

 _\- C'est vrai. Il faudra creuser un peu plus. Allez, on en regarde une autre ?_

 _\- Euh, quoi ?"_

 _Steven sauta à bas du fauteuil et désigna les autres pierres éparpillées sur le sol. Greg écarquilla les yeux._

 _"Mais on n'a même pas encore résolu le mystère de la première, observa-t-il d'un air perplexe._

 _\- C'est pas grave, ça on peut toujours le faire quand on sera réveillés, expliqua Steven en ramassant plusieurs galets de différentes couleurs. Mais autant profiter d'en voir le plus possible tant qu'on est là ! Vas-y papa, choisis une autre pierre !"_

 _Il tendit ses mains pleines en direction de son père. Il avait volontairement pris un bon nombre de galets roses... c'est pourquoi il fut déçu quand l'homme désigna de nouveau une pierre noire._

 _"Papa..." dit-il d'un air légèrement agacé._

 _Tous deux échangèrent un regard plus qu'éloquent. Le visage de Greg se crispa._

 _"Oui, je sais, répondit-il d'un air penaud en regardant ses pointes de pied. Mais je n'ai pas très envie de choisir un de ceux-là._

 _\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qu'ils contiennent ?_

 _\- Non, pas vraiment. En fait... j'ai peur, fiston. J'ai peur qu'ils soient en rapport avec..._

 _\- Avec Maman."_

 _Greg se figea. Cette fois-ci, les derniers mots de son fils étaient bel et bien une affirmation, non une question. Steven se dirigea lentement vers les fauteuils, s'assit sur l'un d'eux et serra les galets qu'il avait récupérés contre sa poitrine._

 _"Tu sais, je pense toujours à elle quand je me rends compte que je rêve, avoua-t-il. Les Gemmes m'ont dit qu'elle serait toujours une partie de moi. Que parfois, je pourrais ressentir ce qu'elle ressent. Je ne sais si ça m'est déjà arrivé sans que je m'en rende compte, je ne sais pas si je le saurais un jour. Et vu que j'arrive à entrer dans la tête des gens en rêve, vu que je peux leur parler... après tout, j'ai réussi à parler avec l'Assemblage, et ce n'était même pas une Gemme entière... eh bien je me dis 'et s'il elle essayait de m'envoyer un message ? Et si je pouvais lui parler dans mes rêves ?' alors du coup, je fais toujours attention. Je cherche des signes d'elle, je l'appelle... mais peu importe si je crie, peu importe si je pleure... elle ne répond jamais."_

 _Greg s'assit sur l'autre fauteuil. Les yeux de son fils étaient brillants et ses épaules tremblaient, mais son visage affichait une impressionnante détermination._

 _"Steven..._

 _\- C'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à comprendre... si **toi** tu as la chance qu'elle veuille te dire quelque chose, pourquoi ne pas la saisir ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas envie de savoir ?"_

 _L'homme laissa échapper un profond soupir, et resserra ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil._

 _"Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas de regrets, dit-il en regardant droit devant lui. Ta mère me manque tous les jours, et je comprends que toi tu aies envie de la connaître, mais... en ce qui me concerne, j'ai profité pleinement de ces années passées avec elle. J'ai envie de me souvenir de ce qu'elle m'a réellement dit, pas d'interpréter des signes en me demandant si oui ou non ils viennent bien d'elle."_

 _Greg tourna la tête vers son fils. Un sourire bienveillant ornait son visage._

 _"Mais si c'est important pour toi, ce que je peux tout à fait comprendre... après tout, c'est normal que tu veuilles en savoir plus sur elle... alors je choisis celle-là."_

 _Il tendit le bras et saisit l'une des pierres roses que Steven tenait serrées contre lui, puis se leva et s'approcha de la main de marbre. Lorsqu'il retira le galet noir qui était toujours dedans, celui-ci changea de couleur mais, au lieu de devenir blanc comme le premier, il vira au gris anthracite et un chiffre "1" de couleur or apparut à sa surface. Sans prêter attention à cette différence, Greg plaça la pierre rose et retourna s'asseoir au côté de son fils. De nouveau, l'image des étranges montagnes d'objets disparut dans un flot de couleurs criardes._

 _"Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça, papa ? demanda Steven, le visage blême._

 _\- Certain." répondit son père en fixant l'écran qui, petit à petit, révélait une longue plage de sable blanc._

* * *

 _"Greg, il y en a un autre là-bas !_

 _\- Où ça ?_

 _\- Au pied du rocher, à côté de la canette de soda vide._

 _\- Ah oui, je le vois !"_

 _Rose s'élança avec allégresse, son pouvoir de flottaison la portant gracieusement à chaque pas. Greg ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont sa robe blanche et ses cheveux volaient au vent, mais un léger frisson de panique courait tout de même le long de son dos. Il pressa le pas pour rejoindre sa compagne qui, déjà arrivée au pied du rocher, s'était penchée en avant pour contempler le splendide coquillage qu'elle avait repéré de loin._

 _"Chérie, tu es sûre que c'est très prudent de courir comme ça ?" demanda timidement Greg en fixant d'un air mal à l'aise le ventre arrondi de Rose. "Et... de te pencher aussi, d'ailleurs ?_

 _\- Tout va bien Greg, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, répondit-elle d'un ton amusé._

 _\- Je... je ne m'inquiète pas."_

 _Mais la façon dont il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure prouvait le contraire. Rose fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir._

 _"Tu as vu ça ? dit-elle avec ravissement en désignant le coquillage à ses pieds. Il est magnifique ! Je crois que c'est le plus grand que j'ai vu. C'est quelle espèce ?_

 _\- Euh, attends, je vais regarder."_

 _L'homme ouvrit le livre sur les espèces de coquillages qu'il tenait à la main et en feuilleta fébrilement les pages._

 _"Voyons voir... je crois que c'est... oui, c'est ça : c'est un_ Lobatus gigas _, tu vois, il y a les mêmes pics sur l'image. On appelle ça aussi un lambi._

 _\- Lambi, répéta Rose avec délectation comme si elle prononçait le nom d'un plat raffiné. Comme c'est fascinant ! J'aurais aimé voir quel genre d'animal il y a dedans. Mais celui-ci a l'air vide."_

 _Elle le ramassa et s'apprêta à le mettre dans le panier qu'elle tenait sous son bras quand son compagnon l'arrêta._

 _"Attends, j'aimerais te montrer un truc sympa qu'on peut faire avec.  
_

 _\- Oh, d'accord !"_

 _Tous deux s'assirent sur le sable chaud. En réalité, Greg prenait un prétexte pour que Rose cesse enfin de courir et sauter sur la plage, et lorsqu'ils furent assis, il expira discrètement sous l'effet du soulagement._

 _"Quand tu met un coquillage comme celui-là contre ton oreille, tu peux entendre la mer, lui expliqua-t-il._

 _\- C'est vrai ? Je veux essayer !"_

 _Rose s'empressa de plaquer le coquillage contre sa joue. Greg pouffa de rire._

 _"Non Rose, c'est le **trou** du coquillage qu'il faut mettre face à ton oreille._

 _\- Oh, je vois. Comme ça ?_

 _\- Oui, voilà."_

 _Rose attendit quelque secondes._

 _"Je n'entends rien._

 _\- Ah bon ?"_

 _Surpris, Greg prit le coquillage et le plaça contre sa propre oreille. Il entendait distinctement le bruit des vagues._

 _"C'est bizarre, je l'entends bien, moi. Peut-être que ça ne marche pas pour les Gemmes._

 _\- Les humains ont beaucoup de chance s'ils peuvent entendre la mer même quand elle n'est pas là._

 _\- Euh... oui, c'est une façon de voir les choses."_

 _Rose sourit, puis reprit le lambi des mains de son compagnon._

 _"Peut-être qu'il veut l'entendre lui aussi." murmura-t-elle en plaçant le coquillage sur son ventre._

 _Greg la regarda avec tendresse. Il doutait que le bébé puisse entendre quoi que ce soit mais la voir faire ce geste lui réchauffait le cœur._

 _Tous deux restèrent immobiles de longues minutes, n'échangeant pas un mot, appréciant la caresse du vent sur leurs visages, la sensation du sable chaud entre leurs orteils, et la vue des rouleaux de l'océan balayant la plage. Rose avait fermé les yeux et humait l'air marin avec délice, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant en un rythme régulier. L'homme se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit un jour : bien que les Gemmes n'avaient pas besoin d'oxygène pour survivre, avoir vécu au côté des humains avait appris à Rose les bienfaits de la respiration, et à quel point ce geste simple pouvait être utile pour se détendre, se concentrer, ou même simplement apprécier un parfum agréable. Le cœur de Greg se serra en songeant qu'il s'agirait sans doute de l'une des dernières fois qu'ils s'asseyaient sur la plage côte à côte, mais se força rapidement à chasser cette pensée : il était de son devoir de profiter au maximum de chaque minute, de chaque seconde. Le temps n'était pas venu d'être triste. Pas encore._

 _Soudain, un bruit étrange se fit entendre, une sorte de sifflement doux et mélodieux, très subtil, un son tel qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu auparavant._

 _"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda-t-il avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude._

 _Rose souleva le coquillage de son ventre : le sifflement se tût, puis reprit lorsqu'elle le reposa._

 _"Je... je n'avais jamais entendu un coquillage faire ça, dit Greg en avalant sa salive._

 _\- Ce n'est pas le coquillage, répondit Rose avec douceur. C'est moi._

 _\- C'est toi ?"_

 _Elle posa le lambi sur le sable et avança les bras vers lui pour saisir son visage. Greg s'attendit à ce qu'elle l'attire vers elle pour l'embrasser mais au lieu de cela, elle l'incita délicatement à se pencher vers son ventre. L'homme suivit le mouvement et, quand il sentit contre son oreille le contact dur et froid du quartz rose qui ornait le nombril de sa compagne, écouta attentivement. Après quelques secondes il entendit de nouveau le sifflement, presque imperceptible, mais toujours aussi chantant et agréable._

 _"J'arrive pas à croire que je découvre ça que maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda-t-il._

 _\- 'Ce truc' s'appelle résonance tellurique, expliqua Rose avec un sourire. Sur mon monde, on appelle ça aussi Chant de Gemme. Il n'est pas très facile à entendre en temps normal, je pense qu'il a du résonner dans le coquillage quand je l'ai mis sur mon ventre, et c'est pour ça que tu l'as entendu._

 _\- Attends une minute... toutes les Gemmes ont ça ?_

 _\- Oui, mais il différent pour chaque famille de Gemme. Par exemple, toutes les Roses Quartz ont le même son que moi, à quelques subtiles différences près._

 _\- Subtiles comment ?_

 _\- Trop subtiles pour qu'une oreille humaine puisse faire la différence."_

 _Greg se renfrogna quelque peu à cette réponse, mais ne put s'empêcher de continuer à tendre l'oreille pour en entendre davantage._

 _"C'est vraiment un très beau son, dit-il à voix basse. Ça pourrait faire un superbe fond pour une musique, mais je ne pense pas qu'il existe des micros assez performants pour capter ça... HEY !"_

 _L'homme se redressa d'un coup : il venait de sentir un léger choc sur sa joue. Rose le regarda d'un air interrogateur._

 _"Je... je crois que le bébé vient de me donner un coup de pied !" s'exclama-t-il._

 _Il affichait un air faussement consterné, mais ses yeux rieurs trahissaient son ravissement. La Gemme éclata de rire._

 _"C'est sûrement sa manière de te dire bonjour, répondit-elle en caressant son ventre. Oh, je ne peux plus l'attendre ! J'ai tellement hâte qu'il fasse ses premiers pas dans ce monde._

 _\- Il ou elle, ajouta Greg en plaçant sa propre main sur celle de sa compagne. Mais bon, peu importe pour moi si c'est un garçon ou une fille : je veux juste qu'il devienne une rockstar comme son père !_

 _\- Et moi tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien. Qu'il ait de la compassion, qu'il aime les gens. Qu'il aime Grenat, Améthyste, Perle... et toi."_

 _Greg eut l'impression qu'un pieu acéré s'enfonçait dans son cœur. Il savait que Rose ne s'était pas omise elle-même de la liste par hasard. Il savait ce qui allait se produire le jour où son enfant viendrait au monde. Il savait qu'il devrait prendre soin de lui seul, aidé peut-être par les autres Gemmes (si toutefois elles acceptaient). Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'était si cela en valait vraiment la peine. Était-ce égoïste de sa part de se poser une telle question ?_

 _"Greg..."_

 _Resserrant sa main sur celle de Rose, l'homme se força à lever les yeux vers elle et à sourire. Il resta de longues minutes à la contempler, comme s'il essayait de rassasier sa rétine de ce visage somptueux pour les années à venir. En pure perte, il le savait. Combien de temps s'écoulerait-il avant qu'il n'oublie le son de sa voix ? Son parfum ? Le goût de ses lèvres ? La sensation de ses boucles roses cascadant entre ses doigts ?_

 _"Greg, je sais que..._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, Rose, dit-il d'une voix qui étonnamment ne tremblait pas. Je ferai en sorte qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien. Je serai le papa le plus cool de tout le cosmos !"_

 _Rose sourit et changea de position pour se placer à genoux face à lui._

 _"Je n'en ai jamais douté, lui souffla-t-elle._

 _\- Je... je chanterai et je jouerai pour lui, continua-t-il alors que des larmes commençaient à briller dans ses yeux._

 _\- Assurément._

 _\- Je lui apprendrai tout ce que je sais sur la Terre... je lui montrerai à quel point c'est une planète fantastique..._

 _\- J'en suis convaincue._

 _\- Je... je l'aimerai, Rose. Je prendrai soin de lui. Je te le promets."_

 _Incapable de les retenir davantage, il laissa les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues et dans sa barbe. Il baissa la tête, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux, mais Rose plaça de nouveau ses mains de chaque coté de son visage et, cette fois-ci, ce fut bel et bien pour l'embrasser. Greg tenta d'en apprécier chaque seconde mais les lèvres de sa compagne le quittèrent bien trop vite à son goût, et tous deux se retrouvèrent front contre front. L'homme avait la tête qui lui tournait, une sensation douloureuse dans son estomac, et le chuchotement de Rose résonna comme un écho en lui._

 _"Greg, n'oublie pas aussi de prendre soin de toi."_

* * *

Steven ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Rien ne l'avait dérangé, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se réveiller et pourtant, il était là, parfaitement alerte, comme s'il avait simplement été éjecté de son sommeil. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui : une lueur indigo, caractéristique des quelques heures précédant l'aube, filtrait à travers les fenêtres closes.

Cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas vu une image. La pierre rose contenait une vidéo. Un souvenir.

Le garçon entendit un reniflement en bas des escaliers, dans le salon. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir en songe, il repoussa les couvertures et, malgré son envie quasi-irrésistible de retourner dans la chaleur et la quiétude de son lit pour se rendormir, fit l'effort de poser le pied sur le parquet froid et de se mettre debout. Il descendit les marches d'un pas malhabile en baillant et rejoignit son père qui, assis sur son lit de fortune, regardait droit devant lui, les épaules basses, les yeux humides.

"Rose...

\- Papa, je suis vraiment désolé, souffla Steven en s'approchant doucement de lui. C'est... c'est moi qui ait insisté pour qu'on voit ça. C'était exactement ce que tu ne voulais pas voir."

Greg s'essuya les yeux et croisa enfin le regard de son fils.

"Ce n'est rien fiston, lui dit-il avec un faible sourire. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis... ce n'est si désagréable de revoir ça."

Il tapota le matelas à côté de lui pour inviter Steven à s'asseoir. Ce dernier s'exécuta, puis entoura ses genoux de ses bras.

"Les autres images qu'on a vues étaient aléatoires, observa-t-il, mais là, ça s'est vraiment passé, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un souvenir de Maman et toi ?

\- Oui, en effet... J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de résonance tellurique..."

Le regard de l'homme se voila de tendresse. Puis il plaça une main sur le bras de son fils.

"Ça a du pas mal te chambouler de voir ça toi aussi, pas vrai ?

\- Oui... oui un peu, avoua Steven en tournant la tête vers le portrait de sa mère au-dessus de la porte.

\- C'est normal. C'est la première fois que tu la voies réellement, après tout. La première fois que tu entends sa voix."

Le visage du garçon se crispa légèrement et il se leva tout d'un coup.

"Non, ce n'est pas la première fois." affirma-t-il.

Puis il gravit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, fouilla dans les tiroirs de sa chambre, et redescendit en tenant à la main une cassette vidéo qu'il tendit à son père. En l'examinant, Greg put voir la mention "Pour Steven" écrite sur la tranche. Sa mâchoire tomba sous l'effet de la stupéfaction.

"Ça alors... Je n'aurais jamais pensé revoir ça un jour." murmura-t-il.

Beaucoup de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Comment son fils était-il entré en possession de cette cassette ? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ? Les Gemmes étaient-elles au courant ? Pourtant, Greg s'abstint de poser la moindre d'entre elles.

"Papa, encore une fois, je suis désolé, dit Steven d'un air penaud. Je n'aurais pas du te forcer à voir ces pierres roses alors que tu n'en avais pas envie.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, fiston. On était d'accord pour voir ce que cachait ce rêve, après tout."

Greg s'étira de tout son long et le garçon frémit en entendant les articulations de son père craquer.

"En tous cas, je pense pas que je vais pouvoir me rendormir, dit l'homme en se grattant la tête.

\- Moi j'aurais pu il y a deux minutes, mais maintenant j'en ai plus envie, avoua Steven. Hé, je sais ! Je vais faire ce que font les Gemmes pour me réconforter à chaque fois que je fais un cauchemar !

\- Ah ? Et c'est quoi ?

\- Tu vas voir ! Ferme les yeux !"

Amusé, Greg obéit, puis entendit son fils se lever du canapé et se diriger vers la cuisine où toutes sortes de bruits se firent entendre : il reconnut des placards s'ouvrant et se refermant, de la porcelaine qui s'entrechoquait, et le ronronnement du micro ondes. Après plusieurs minutes, Steven invita son père à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux et ce dernier put voir que deux mugs fumants de chocolat chaud, chacun surmonté d'une montagne de crème fouettée parsemée de petites guimauves, étaient posés sur le comptoir.

"Tada ! s'écria Steven d'un air fier en tendant les bras vers les mugs.

\- Fiston, tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de boire des boissons sucrées, fit remarquer Greg.

\- On peut bien faire une petite exception de temps en temps. Et cette fois, tu as ma bénédiction... pas comme la fois où tu es allé au Big Donut !"

L'homme écarquilla les yeux et sentit ses oreilles le brûler légèrement.

"Co... comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?! balbutia-t-il.

\- Tu croyais quand même pas que Sadie n'allait pas me le dire ? interrogea Steven d'un air moqueur. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas : je savais qu'elle ne te vendrait rien de toute façon. Allez viens, ça va refroidir !"

Légèrement honteux, Greg vint s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets du bar et entoura de ses deux mains la tasse pour en sentir l'agréable chaleur ; il y avait longtemps que la cheminée s'était éteinte et la température de la maison était plutôt basse. Steven l'imita puis plongea le nez dans la montagne de crème fouettée avec gourmandise.

L'homme prit davantage son temps : ces derniers temps il n'avait songé qu'à grappiller la moindre sucrerie, la moindre miette pour apaiser sa faim dévorante, et en temps normal il se serait probablement jeté sur la boisson comme son fils le faisait, mais la vue de ce souvenir avec Rose l'avait tant bouleversé qu'il ne songeait plus tellement à son estomac. Il écouta le silence seulement troublé par Steven qui lapait son chocolat à la manière d'un chien : l'atmosphère était étrangement paisible, la pénombre et la fraîcheur de l'air alors que le matin approchait rendait cet instant singulier, comme s'il était suspendu dans le temps. Greg réalisa qu'il voulait faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible, c'est pourquoi il attendit, repensant aux mots de sa compagne et aux jours heureux qu'il avait passé, jusqu'à ce que le parfum enivrant qui émanait de la tasse de cacao fut trop irrésistible pour qu'il ne puisse se retenir davantage. Après cette attente, la première gorgée fut encore plus divine que ce dont il avait rêvé durant ses périodes de jeûne : le goût riche et sucré engourdit sa langue déshabituée et il eut des frissons de plaisir quand le chocolat chaud descendit dans son ventre vide.

"Wow..." murmura-t-il.

Steven releva la tête de son mug et regarda son père d'un air interrogateur, le dessous de son nez orné d'une moustache de cacao.

"C'est incroyable comme on apprécie les choses quand on en a été privé" expliqua l'homme en enfournant une cuillerée de crème fouettée et de guimauve.

Il laissa la bouchée saturée de sucre fondre dans sa bouche avant de poursuivre :

"Pour toi par exemple, boire un chocolat chaud c'est normal. Pour moi, en cet instant, c'est une expérience... Peut-être que c'est un autre avantage à faire un régime... en dehors de celui de retrouver la santé, je veux dire.

\- Si manger ou boire des choses banales devient une expérience, je vais peut-être me mettre à faire un régime moi aussi !" répondit Steven.

Il affichait un air fasciné qui n'avait rien de sarcastique. Greg secoua la tête en souriant.

"Crois-moi, ça ne vaut pas du tout le coup !" affirma-t-il.

La joie disparut aussitôt du visage du garçon. Son père s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

"Hé, ça va aller fiston ! dit-il en avec un nouveau sourire qui, cette fois-ci, était moins spontané. C'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air !

\- J'aime pas te voir souffrir, papa, répondit Steven en serrant les poings.

\- Steven, je t'assure que ce n'est rien ! Oui, bien sûr, ce n'est pas facile d'avoir faim, mais on dit que l'estomac rétrécit quand on mange moins, alors je suppose que ça va passer.

\- Sauf qu'il n'y a pas que ça ! Je le sais, je l'ai vu ! C'est... les..."

Steven s'était contracté sur sa chaise, des gouttes de sueur coulant le long de ses tempes. On aurait dit qu'un scorpion venimeux s'était introduit sous son t-shirt et que le moindre mouvement ou cri l'aurait fait passer à l'attaque. Soudain, il explosa :

"Les... Les Gemmes se conduisent mal avec toi !"

Un silence tomba de nouveau dans la maison, mais il n'avait plus la douceur et la sérénité du premier : celui-là était pesant et gênant. Greg garda les yeux fixés sur sa tasse de chocolat à moitié vide.

"Elles essaient de m'aider, dit-il simplement.

\- Peut-être, mais elle le font mal ! insista Steven en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment les en blâmer, tu sais. C'est difficile pour elles de comprendre... Tout ce qu'elles voient, c'est que j'ai eu un accident et qu'il faut qu'elles fassent le maximum pour m'éviter d'en avoir un à nouveau."

Steven était persuadé que ce n'était pas le seul problème, qu'il y avait autre chose de bien plus préoccupant, mais il était incapable de déchiffrer l'expression de son père en cet instant. Il décida de ne pas insister : il l'avait déjà bien assez éprouvé pour cette nuit. Pourtant, malgré l'atmosphère qui était redevenue silencieuse et détendue (les malaises entre eux deux ne duraient jamais très longtemps), le cerveau du garçon était toujours en effervescence. Il tentait d'assembler mentalement les pièces du puzzle complexe que constituait la situation actuelle, et d'en déduire son futur plan d'attaque. S'il devait effectivement jouer les intermédiaires, il lui faudrait procéder avec prudence et discernement.

Alors qu'il rapprochait son tabouret de celui de son père pour que ce dernier passe un bras autour de ses épaules afin de lui tenir chaud, Steven sourit intérieurement.

Il savait par quoi il allait commencer.

* * *

 **Merci pour ton follow, sheshanabarraud !**

 **Denoyt :** **¡Muchas gracias para tu fidelidad!**

 **Nephera-63 : Voilà, t'es exaucé(e) ! Merci pour ton commentaire !**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 6 ;)**


	6. Remue-ménage

**Et voilà le chapitre 6 ! Merci pour votre patience ;)**

* * *

Un grondement sourd se fit soudain entendre. Tout autour d'eux le sol se mit à trembler, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Des rochers dévalèrent les pentes escarpées, arrachant sur leur passage les rares plantes desséchées qui avaient réussi à pousser dans cette terre aride. Bientôt des fissures parcoururent les flancs de la montagne, émettant un craquement épouvantable, cauchemardesque.

"Le volcan se réveille !" Hurla Archimicare.

Lisa leva les yeux vers le sommet d'un air paniqué. Son compagnon avait raison : tout en haut, les nuages noirs s'amoncelant et la lueur dorée du magma en fusion annonçaient l'éruption imminente. Les tremblements incessants lui firent perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba à genoux, s'écorchant les mains sur les pierres brutes.

Mais la jeune fille ne se découragea pas. Elle se releva péniblement puis, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sommet de la montagne, poursuivit son ascension, sa main crispée sur son épée comme si elle espérait pouvoir s'y raccrocher si jamais elle trébuchait de nouveau.

"Lisa, c'est trop dangereux ! S'écria Archimicare. Il faut repartir tout de suite !"

Le faucon dessina un grand arc de cercle dans les airs pour se placer devant son amie, lui barrant le chemin. Lisa put lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux dorés. Parfois, il lui paraissait presque humain dans sa façon de la regarder.

"Je ne peux pas faire demi-tour, Archimicare, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Si je laisse ce dragon s'enfuir, nous perdrons la Pierre des Soupirs pour toujours ! Elle ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains !"

Elle contourna le rapace et continua de grimper, même si ses poumons douloureux, qui s'emplissaient peu à peu de cendres volcaniques, la suppliaient de s'arrêter.

Enfin, elle atteignit le sommet de la montagne. Dans le cratère bouillonnant, à demi immergé dans la lave comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un plaisant bain chaud, le dragon était là...

* * *

Steven interrompit sa lecture. Il essuya son front moite et regarda droit devant lui, sa main crispée sur son estomac, luttant contre la terrible nausée qu'il ressentait.

"Ben pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?" demanda Améthyste en fourrant un index dans sa narine gauche. "Juste au moment du combat super épique !

\- C'est... c'est l'odeur de ton casse-croûte. Ça me rend malade !"

La Gemme regarda le garçon dont le visage, en effet, était devenu légèrement verdâtre. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur le grand bol de spaghettis aux boulettes de viande qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

"Oh, il fallait le dire !" s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte. "Je m'en occupe."

Elle renversa la tête en arrière, ouvrit la bouche plus grand qu'il n'était théoriquement possible, et vida le contenu du bol dans le gouffre ainsi créé.

"Ch'est mieux comme cha ? articula-t-elle, les joues pleines de nourriture.

\- Oui, merci. Désolé. La sauce marinara de bon matin, c'est un peu dur.

\- Ch'est parche que t'as le ventre vide ! Je t'ai pas vu prendre de petit déjeuner, che matin !"

Elle acheva de mastiquer ses spaghettis et les avala d'un coup.

"Non c'est vrai, j'en ai pas pris, répondit Steven en baissant la tête. J'avais pas très faim.

\- C'est rare que tu loupes un p'tit dèj', dit-elle en posant le bol luisant de sauce tomate à coté d'elle, dans le sable. T'as un souci ?

\- Non, non, tout va bien."

Améthyste se gratta la tête. Même si elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être la Gemme la plus clairvoyante, elle l'était assez pour voir quand Steven n'allait pas bien. Et depuis qu'ils avaient formé Quartz Fumé ensemble et s'étaient confiés leurs insécurités mutuelles, elle était un peu plus à l'aise qu'auparavant à l'idée de parler avec lui de sujets sensibles.

"Tu sais que tu peux me le dire, hein ? s'enquit-elle. Je vais pas me moquer !

\- Oui, oui, je sais, assura le garçon. Mais ça va, je t'assure.

\- Ok alors."

Rassérénée, Améthyste essuya sa bouche tachée de sauce et s'allongea sur le sable tiède, les mains jointes derrière la nuque, ses longs cheveux étalés autour de son visage.

Pourtant, Steven n'était pas tout à fait honnête : sans le montrer, il pensait à beaucoup de choses. La situation de son père, naturellement, le préoccupait, mais maintenant qu'il avait décidé de prendre le problème à bras le corps et qu'il savait que les choses allaient s'arranger (comment pouvait-il en être autrement après tout ?) ce n'était plus son souci majeur ; d'autres pensées plus bouleversantes, plus désagréables encore avaient pris place dans son esprit. Malgré ses efforts pour les repousser, elles étaient toujours là, sous la forme de visages au regard accusateur, toujours les mêmes visages, lui posant toujours les mêmes questions.

Malgré ses bonnes intentions, Améthyste ne pourrait probablement jamais comprendre. C'est pourquoi Steven cacha ses interrogations derrière un grand sourire et tourna la page de son livre.

"Revenons à notre passionnante lecture, dit-il d'un ton dont l'enthousiasme était parfaitement convaincant. Il faut finir notre séance du C.L.G.M. !

\- Du quoi ?

\- Du Club de Lecture des Gemmes Maudites ! annonça fièrement le garçon."

La Gemme gloussa.

"Ha ! J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai donné un nom à, euh... ce truc qu'on fait !"

À force d'entendre Connie et Steven parler de leur série de livres préférés, _Habituel Inhabituel_ , Améthyste avait développé une certaine curiosité pour les histoires de fantaisie. Mais aimer les histoires ne signifiait pas aimer lire et, de fait, elle trouvait l'idée même d'ouvrir un livre particulièrement ennuyeuse. Aussi, pour permettre à son amie de découvrir les histoires qu'elle voulait sans être obligée de tourner des pages, Steven s'était-il dévoué pour lui faire la lecture et, au fur et à mesure du temps, au même titre que le catch qu'ils pratiquaient ensemble, c'était devenu un événement particulier, qui n'appartenait qu'à eux (même si Connie, parfois, y participait quand elle était là). Durant l'hiver, Steven et Améthyste s'étaient souvent installés au coin du feu, dans une forteresse aménagée avec les coussins du canapé et munis d'une bonne provisions de marshmallows, pour lire ensemble. La plupart du temps, après un chapitre, ils discutaient de l'histoire et spéculaient sur ce qui arriverait par la suite (Steven, qui avait déjà terminé la série, faisait en sorte de ne pas révéler de moments clés de l'intrigue) et il leur arrivait aussi parfois de s'endormir sur place, blottis l'un contre l'autre, et ni Perle ni Grenat n'osait jamais perturber leur quiétude. Maintenant que le printemps commençait à arriver, ils pouvaient faire cette activité en plein air et il s'avérait que lire sur la plage, avec le bruit de l'océan en fond, était tout aussi agréable.

"Hé, on dirait que c'est la fin du chapitre, en fait ! commenta Steven en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la suite de l'histoire.

\- Déjà ?! se lamenta Améthyste en se redressant d'un seul coup. Bah lis le suivant, je veux savoir comment elle va éclater ce dragon !

\- Je peux pas commencer un nouveau chapitre, Connie va bientôt arriver. On fait notre premier entraînement avec Stevonnie aujourd'hui !

\- Oh, c'est nul ça... pas ton entraînement, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton las au regard vexé du garçon. Le fait qu'on doive s'arrêter.

\- T'en fais pas, on pourra reprendre tout de suite après. Là on a tout juste le temps de discuter du chapitre avant qu'elle arrive... alors, qu'est ce que tu en as pensé ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ?"

Le regard d'Améthyste fut soudain fuyant : elle fit la moue et poussa un grognement exaspéré.

"Tu sais que tu peux me le dire, hein ? Je vais pas me moquer ! dit Steven d'un ton espiègle, reprenant mot pour les paroles de son amie.

\- Fais pas l'insolent avec moi, petit morveux !" répondit la Gemme sur un ton faussement menaçant.

Elle soupira, puis marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles.

"Euh, quoi ? demanda Steven en plaçant sa main derrière son oreille dans l'espoir de mieux entendre.

\- J'ai dit, reprit-elle plus clairement, qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai pas compris."

Steven éclata de rire. Le visage d'Améthyste se déforma de consternation et elle darda sur lui un regard noir.

"Hey, t'avais dit que tu te moquerais pas !

\- Je... je me moque pas, je t'assure ! s'exclama le garçon en riant. C'est juste... c'est pas grave de pas comprendre ! Faut pas avoir honte !

\- Mouais... marmonna-t-elle en enfonçant ses doigts dans le sable sans oser le regarder.

\- Moi y'a plein de choses que je comprend pas, tout le temps ! Il faut pas avoir peur de demander ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce chapitre ?"

Améthyste hésita quelques secondes, mais devant le regard encourageant de Steven, elle se lança :

"C'est... ce lac bizarre où Lisa voit des choses. J'ai pas du tout compris comment ça marche.

\- Ah, tu veux dire l'étang de Iahotus ? Oui, j'ai mis un moment à comprendre moi aussi !"

Steven referma le livre et le posa à côté de lui.

"Au début, je pensais que ça montrait le futur, expliqua-t-il en prenant une position plus décontractée. Parce que quand Lisa regardait dedans, elle se voyait en sorcière d'élite tenant la Pierre des Soupirs. Mais ça avait pas de sens, vu que le reflet montrait aussi son père à côté d'elle, or il est mort dans le livre d'avant... C'est après que j'ai compris : en fait, l'étang montre ce que celui qui regarde son reflet veut le plus au monde. Lisa voulait devenir une grande sorcière, récupérer la Pierre et être réunie avec son père. D'ailleurs le nom de l'étang est un indice : Iahotus, c'est un anagramme de Souhait ! Elle voyait ce qu'elle souhaitait dans sa tête !"

Améthyste le fixa avec des yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le garçon l'interpréta comme un regard d'incompréhension et ajouta :

"Un anagramme, c'est quand les lettres d'un mot sont mélangées pour faire un autre mot.

\- Je le sais, ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, sur la défensive.

\- Oh, désolé. Moi je le savais pas au début, c'est Connie qui me l'a expliqué."

La Gemme se renfrogna quelque peu, mais les paroles de Steven avaient aidé sa honte à s'effacer en partie. C'était un talent remarquable qu'il possédait, celui de savoir trouver les mots adéquats pour apaiser les autres. Et il y parvenait avec chacune des trois Gemmes, même si elles étaient très différentes en terme de personnalité.

"Y'a un autre truc que j'aimerais dire, dit Améthyste après un moment. Un genre de théorie.

\- Ooooh, j'adore faire des théories ! Un jour j'en ai posté une sur Internet, sur Tristesse au P'tit Dèj'... mais Ronaldo m'a dit que c'était invraisemblable que Coquetier Sanglotant et Cuillère Désespérée viennent du même service à vaisselle. Vas-y, dis-moi ta théorie !

\- Eh ben, continua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, c'est moi ou... t'as pas l'impression que... le piaf, genre... il en pince carrément pour Lisa ?"

Steven dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pouffer de rire : il ne fallait surtout pas dévoiler ce qui arriverait dans la suite de l'histoire, qu'Améthyste ne connaissait pas encore, mais le fait qu'elle émette exactement la même hypothèse que lui avait eue quand il était arrivé à ce moment dans le récit l'amusait beaucoup.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

\- Plein de trucs ! Il arrête pas de s'inquiéter pour elle, il est super triste quand il doit partir en mission sans elle... Et puis si t'as raison sur l'étang de machin, là, quand il regarde dedans il se voit humain à côté de Lisa ! Ça paraît plutôt évident, non ?

\- Euuuuuh mouiiiii peut-être, dit lentement le garçon en faisant mine d'être sceptique.

\- Bah, peu importe, je le découvrirai avec la suite de toute façon. Et je veux pas que tu me révèles des trucs !

\- T'inquiète, ça je le ferai jamais ! Bon, on ferait mieux de rentrer, maintenant. Connie va pas tarder à arriver."

Steven et Améthyste se levèrent, ramassèrent l'un son livre, l'autre son bol vide, et se dirigèrent vers la maison.

"Hé Steven, je viens d'avoir une petite idée, déclara Améthyste en esquissant un sourire malicieux. Tu te souviens du bonnet qu'on avait acheté au magasin de Farces et Attrapes la semaine dernière ?

\- Celui qui donne l'impression que je suis chauve ?

\- Ouais, celui-là. Tu devrais l'utiliser pour lui faire une bonne blague quand elle arrivera !"

* * *

Greg était habitué au blocage artistique : cela pouvait arriver, même sans aucune raison valable, et il lui suffisait généralement d'attendre quelques jours pour que la "magie" (comme il l'appelait) revienne. Mais il n'avait rarement été aussi peu inspiré que depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec les Gemmes de Cristal : il avait tendance à rester de longues heures assis sur le canapé, sa guitare sur ses genoux, sans parvenir à produire la moindre mélodie convaincante. À ses oreilles, chaque note sonnait faux et, lorsque son fils lui réclamait un morceau, il se contentait de jouer de vieilles compositions, faute de mieux. Steven ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre remarque à ce sujet, mais il pouvait voir dans ses yeux la déception quand il entendait ces musiques trop familières. Hélas, cette déception n'aidait pas du tout son inspiration à revenir : au contraire, il était de plus en plus découragé.

Soupirant, l'homme biffa pour la cinquième fois une ébauche de partition griffonnée sur un carnet quand il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir : Steven et Améthyste entrèrent en riant sous cape et, lorsque leurs regards s'arrêtèrent sur lui, Greg vit son fils adresser un coup de coude à la Gemme avant de monter précipitamment les escaliers pour chercher quelque chose dans les tiroirs de sa chambre.

"Alors, ça roule ? demanda Améthyste en se perchant d'un bond sur le bord du canapé.

\- Autant qu'une bicyclette dans le désert, répondit Greg avec un rire sans joie avant de poser sa guitare à son côté. Je n'arrive pas à en tirer la moindre petite ballade."

Il observa l'instrument d'un air dépité pendant un bref instant, mais parvint rapidement à cacher l'étendue de son amertume et, lorsqu'il se tourna vers la Gemme, son expression était beaucoup plus neutre, teintée d'un intérêt sincère.

"Il paraît que Perle et Grenat vont entraîner Stevonnie aujourd'hui ?" s'enquit-il.

Il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois la fusion de Connie et de son fils, pendant quelques secondes. Passée le choc premier, il avait réalisé que l'idée même de l'existence de Stevonnie lui inspirait, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, une sympathie particulière.

"Ouaip, confirma Améthyste."

Elle leva rapidement les yeux vers Steven qui fouillait toujours dans ses tiroirs, puis continua :

"Mais j'ai... pas le temps... de regarder l'entraînement. J'ai un truc très important à faire... Et justement, je me demandais si tu pouvais me donner un petit coup de main."

Greg aurait probablement sursauté sous l'effet de la surprise si le pull lesté qu'il portait en permanence ne l'avait pas ancré au canapé.

"Moi ? demanda-t-il, incertain de s'il avait bien entendu. Mais... pourquoi faire ?

\- J'ai besoin de réorganiser ma chambre. Un genre de nettoyage de printemps... mais sans le nettoyage !

\- Et... euh, tu peux pas demander à Perle de t'aider ?"

Greg réalisa immédiatement à quel point sa question était stupide. Améthyste poussa un grognement de dédain.

"Perle se contente pas de réorganiser, elle **range** , expliqua-t-elle en frissonnant de dégoût comme si le dernier mot qu'elle avait prononcé était tabou. Et puis, je te le demande à toi parce que si tu te rappelles bien, y'a des trucs à toi dans ma chambre !"

L'homme se souvenait, en effet, de la dernière fois où il avait mit de l'ordre dans son garde meubles jadis plein à craquer : à quelques exceptions près, toutes ses possessions (dont il ne se serait jamais séparé malgré leur inutilité évidente) avaient fini dans la chambre d'Améthyste.

"Attends une minute, dit-il d'un air soudain inquiet. Ta chambre... tu veux dire la chambre qu'il y a dans le Temple ? Le Temple Sacré des Gemmes de Cristal où un humain à toutes les chances de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ?

\- Celui-là même ! confirma la Gemme avec un large sourire.

\- Oh, Seigneur..."

Greg déglutit. Il n'avait jamais été dans le Temple des Gemmes, à l'exception de rares visites dans la chambre de Rose : cette dernière lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois à quel point le lieu était dangereux pour les humains, et que même dans sa chambre il lui fallait rester près d'elle, sans rien toucher et, préférablement, sans prononcer un mot non plus.

"T'en fais pas, le rassura Améthyste d'un ton claironnant en lui assénant une grande tape dans le dos. Il peut rien t'arriver dans ma chambre ! Enfin, faudra juste que tu fasses attention aux haches géantes qu'on a rapporté du champ de bataille des Gemmes. Ah et il y a aussi la Fouine, un monstre super violent qui rôde dans le Temple et qu'on a pas encore réussi à attraper. Mais bon avec un peu de chance, on tombera pas dessus !"

Greg se demanda s'il elle le charriait, mais sa réflexion se vit interrompue par une exclamation triomphante de Steven.

"Trouvé !"

À genoux sur son lit, il brandissait fièrement un bonnet en plastique de couleur chair qu'il enfila en prenant soin de cacher tous ses cheveux.

"Il va faire une blague à Connie, c'est moi qui lui ai donné l'idée, expliqua Améthyste, non sans une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Alors, t'es partant ? Tu pourras peut être récupérer des trucs à toi qui t'intéressent."

Malgré quelques soupçons qu'il se promit de tirer au clair plus tard, l'homme estima que c'était toujours mieux que de rester seul une fois de plus.

"D'accord, convint-il. Tant que ce n'est pas trop dur...

\- Super !"

Elle attrapa Greg par un poignet et le tira fermement pour l'aider à se lever du canapé. L'intéressé ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par sa force, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas lieu de l'être.

"Yo Steven !" s'écria la Gemme en levant la tête vers la chambre "Je t'emprunte ton père pour un moment ! Tu me diras comment Connie a réagi ?

\- Ça marche !" répondit le garçon avec enthousiasme.

La pierre mauve sur la poitrine d'Améthyste s'alluma et la porte du Temple s'ouvrit de façon étrange, comme si elle était vivante.

"Hé Améthyste ! L'interpella Steven d'un air vexé. Tu me souhaites pas bonne chance pour mon entraînement ?"

La Gemme se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec un demi sourire.

"Non..." répondit-elle.

Le garçon parut encore plus dépité, mais elle continua en lui adressant un clin d'œil :

"...parce qu'un champion comme toi a pas besoin de chance. Je sais que tu vas tout déchirer !"

Les joues légèrement roses, Steven la salua de la main tandis qu'elle disparaissait à travers la porte en entraînant son père derrière elle.

* * *

Greg n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il regarda d'un air ébahi l'immense caverne aux parois mauves et au haut plafond qui abritait ce qui ressemblait à une décharge publique : des montagnes d'objets de toutes sortes s'étendaient à perte de vue. La vision était presque identique à l'image qu'il avait vue dans son rêve, à l'exception qu'il n'y avait pas d'ambiance malsaine et que les quelques lacs d'eau claire, les cascades et les grands piliers de cristaux bleus disposés çà et là rendaient le lieu étrangement accueillant. Passé la surprise première, il se hâta à la suite d'Améthyste qui semblait savoir parfaitement où aller dans ce capharnaüm. La Gemme remarqua rapidement à quel point il était difficile pour l'homme de suivre son pas.

"Tu peux enlever ça, dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant en désignant le pull rouge qu'il portait. Je dirai rien à Grenat."

Greg ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : il retira le lourd vêtement et, l'espace d'un instant, songea qu'il serait facile de faire semblant de l'avoir perdu dans un tel endroit. Mais il n'était pas dans sa nature d'être malhonnête, et il était de toute façon presque sûr que Grenat lui en fabriquerait un autre encore plus lourd ; aussi le déposa-t'il dans un espace dégagé, là où il était certain de pouvoir le repérer. Alors qu'il se redressait, savourant sa mobilité retrouvée, il réalisa soudain quelque chose : c'était le tout premier acte de compassion qu'Améthyste avait manifesté envers lui depuis qu'il vivait ici. Cette pensée lui fut encore plus agréable que la sensation du poids enlevé.

"Merci, dit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit Améthyste sans le regarder, ce dont il était reconnaissant car elle se serait probablement moqué de lui si elle avait remarqué que ses yeux étaient humides.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui est tellement urgent à faire ici que tu ne peux pas assister à l'entraînement de Steven ?"

La Gemme s'arrêta, et poussa un soupir.

"Rien, avoua-t-elle en poussant du pied une boîte de conserve vide d'un air embarrassé. C'était une excuse... j'aime pas regarder Steven s'entraîner. Je trouve ça barbant. Mais je voulais pas qu'il soit vexé, tu comprends ? Je sais, c'est nul...

\- Bien sûr que non, contesta Greg avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas nul de t'inquiéter de ce que Steven ressent.

\- Ouais, mais j'aime pas lui mentir. Je sais que c'est important pour lui, mais j'y peux rien, ça m'ennuie à mourir de le voir taper sur des Holo-Perles. Si encore c'était sur la vraie Perle, ça pourrait être marrant..."

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis, choisissant une nouvelle direction, reprit son chemin, Greg sur ses talons.

"Mais je peux pas lui dire la vérité non plus, continua-t-elle, ça lui ferait de la peine. Ah, on y est ! Regarde, ça devrait te plaire."

Greg regarda dans la direction qu'elle indiquait : un empilement nettement plus petit que les autres, mais tout de même de taille conséquente. En s'approchant, il reconnût les objets qui s'y trouvaient.

"C'est tout ce qu'il y avait dans mon garde meubles ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix enthousiaste.

\- Ouais, j'ai tout mis à part. Et t'as vu ? J'ai ajouté un petit truc pour me rappeler que tout ça est à toi."

L'homme réalisa qu'elle désignait... lui-même. Ou plutôt, la grande effigie en carton qu'il avait fait imprimer il y a plus d'un an en guise de publicité pour le polish d'été de son lave auto. Il examina avec nostalgie le Greg en carton, vêtu d'une tenue décontractée et affichant un grand sourire, quand il remarqua que le visage avait été modifié au marqueur noir : il portait à présent un cache-œil de pirate par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil et l'une de ses dents avait été entièrement coloriée en noir, donnant l'illusion qu'il l'avait perdue.

"Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? demanda-t-il en s'esclaffant.

\- Au début je voulais te faire une moustache entortillée, genre méchant de dessin animé, expliqua Améthyste d'un ton moqueur. Mais celle que tu as est déjà assez cool !

\- Haha, merci, c'est de l'entretien ! Je suis content de revoir tout ça... je pourrais peut-être récupérer quelques trucs utiles !

\- Fais toi plaisir ! Je vais m'occuper de mon bazar pendant ce temps."

La Gemme tourna les talons et s'approcha d'une des piles qu'elle commença à "réorganiser"... même si Greg n'était pas sûr que le terme fût adéquat : elle se contentait de saisir chaque objet, de l'inspecter quelques secondes puis, selon une logique qui était sienne, de le projeter de différentes manières, parfois simplement par dessus son épaule, d'autres fois à l'autre bout de la pièce en exécutant des gestes dignes d'un champion olympique de lancer de poids ou en leur assénant des coups de pieds spectaculaires. Lorsqu'elle en avait terminé avec une pile, Améthyste se recroquevillait sur elle-même et fonçait telle une balle mauve et chevelue vers son prochain objectif avant de continuer son bruyant et étrange labeur. L'homme remarqua cependant qu'elle manipulait certains objets avec plus de délicatesse : il la vit se saisir doucement de ce qui ressemblait à un petit coffre fort au sommet de l'un des empilements et le porter à bouts de bras, avec prudence, jusqu'en bas. Elle le posa ensuite à part, lui donna une petite tape affectueuse, et retourna à son occupation.

Après l'avoir observée d'un air à la fois ébahi et amusé pendant un instant, Greg se tourna vers ses propres affaires : elles semblaient intactes, et il fut rassuré de constater qu'Améthyste ne les avaient pas balancées comme ses propres possessions. La poussière qui recouvrait tous les objets le conduisait d'ailleurs à penser que la Gemme n'y avait pas touché du tout depuis qu'ils étaient là, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant.

La première chose qui attira l'attention de l'homme fut un chariot rouge tout cabossé avec une roue voilée. Des souvenirs pleins de tendresse se rappelèrent à lui : il se souvenait du nombre de fois où Steven s'était assis dans ce chariot quand il était petit, le suppliant de le tirer encore une fois jusqu'en haut de la falaise du phare de Plage-Ville. À l'époque, le garçon ne se lassait pas de descendre la pente à toute allure encore et encore, et Greg n'avait jamais le courage de lui dire non quand il s'agissait de le faire remonter, même s'il savait que les escalades répétées lui vaudraient d'horribles courbatures le lendemain.

Le chariot avait connu des jours meilleurs : la dernière fois que Steven avait du s'en servir, c'était pour transporter le canon de Rose jusqu'à la plage pour détruire un œil géant qui menaçait de raser la ville. L'arme s'était révélée si lourde que l'engin s'était disloqué, et même si Greg l'avait depuis retapé quelque peu, il restait dans un état misérable, et roulait à peine. Ce serait néanmoins suffisant, pensa-t-il, pour transporter les quelques bricoles qu'il prévoyait d'emmener avec lui.

Il commença par ce qui lui semblait le plus évident : les livres. Parmi ses affaires se trouvaient de nombreux livres et bandes dessinées de toutes sortes, et maintenant qu'il ne travaillait plus, restait souvent seul et n'avait plus tellement d'inspiration au niveau musical, la lecture était devenue sa principale occupation. Il sélectionna les ouvrages qui l'intéressaient le plus et les empila dans le chariot, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une couverture représentant une créature féminine extraterrestre tenant lascivement un homme dans ses bras. Il regarda autour de lui puis, quand il fut sûr qu'Améthyste était assez éloignée, il cacha _Passion de Xanxor_ en dessous de tous les livres qu'il avait déjà mis dans le chariot, non sans rougir quelque peu.

Ensuite, il récupéra quelques vieux vêtements qui, sans êtres trop démodés, étaient moins larges que ceux qu'il possédait déjà, ce qui se révèlerait utile s'il perdait effectivement du poids. Il posa également dans le chariot des haltères qu'il n'avait jamais utilisées ("ce serait la bonne occasion de m'y mettre" pensa-t-il), des tablatures de musiciens qu'il admirait beaucoup quand il était jeune ("ça peut peut-être m'inspirer"), des clubs de golf ("il faudra que je propose à Steven d'en faire") et un appareil photo polaroid ("juste au cas où").

Il prit quelques secondes pour regarder ce qu'il avait récupéré, puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers le reste de la pile. Tout ce qui s'y trouvait constituait des souvenirs des nombreuses activités qu'il avait essayées, tout d'abord avec Rose, puis tout seul. Des raquettes de tennis trouées, des jeux de plateau dont la moitié des pièces manquaient, des ouvrages d'ornithologie dévorés par les poissons d'argent, des pots de peinture qui avaient tellement séché que le couvercle y restait désespérément collé... aucun de ces objets ne s'était révélé utile plus de quelques mois, car Rose passait très rapidement d'une passion à une autre, comme si elle était pressée de tout découvrir. Greg s'était toujours demandé pourquoi : après tout, contrairement à n'importe quel être humain, elle avait tout le temps de prendre son temps... Quant à lui-même, il ne pouvait se résoudre à jeter quoi que ce soit, même s'il ne pratiquait plus les activités en question. "Un jour, je pourrais avoir envie de m'y remettre" se disait-il en guise d'excuse. Mais il s'agissait également du seul lien avec le passé qu'il s'autorisait, sachant qu'en temps normal il évitait un maximum de l'évoquer, sauf quand son fils en exprimait le besoin.

Son regard fut alors attiré par une tache claire au pied du tas désorganisé. Soudain fébrile, il s'agenouilla sur le sol et dégagea prudemment une boite d'automobiles miniatures et une tenue de catcheur dédicacée pour récupérer un gros coquillage rose pâle ornée d'une élégante spirale de cornes. Il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître : c'était le lambi que Rose et lui avaient découvert sur la plage il y a des années de cela, celui-là même qu'il avait revu en rêve avec Steven. Il souffla dessus pour en chasser la poussière et le regarda un instant, les mains légèrement tremblantes, le cœur battant.

La logique des rêves qu'il partageait avec Steven échappait totalement à Greg. Il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi ni le comment de l'existence de ces drôles de globes porteurs d'images et de souvenirs, ni ce qu'il était supposé faire des informations décousues qu'ils lui apportaient. Il ne savait pas si Rose était derrière tout ça et une part de lui n'avait pas envie de le savoir, mais quelque chose lui disait pourtant qu'il serait sage de ne pas ignorer les signes que ces rêves lui montraient. Tomber sur ce coquillage alors qu'il en avait rêvé la nuit d'avant ne ressemblait pas à une coïncidence, ce qui était pour lui aussi intriguant qu'effrayant. Avec cette pensée en tête, ainsi que la joie d'avoir retrouvé un souvenir d'un moment agréable passé avec celle qu'il avait aimé, il plaça le lambi dans le chariot avec le reste.

"Alors, t'as trouvé ton bonheur ?! Oooh, c'est joli, ça !"

Greg se retourna : Améthyste était à coté du chariot et regardait le coquillage avec intérêt.

"Oh, je... je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, je peux être discrète quand je veux, répondit la Gemme. Voyons un peu tout ça !"

Elle s'approcha du chariot et, d'un seul coup, plongea ses bras à l'intérieur. L'homme écarquilla les yeux : c'étaient là des manières un peu brusques et invasives, même pour Améthyste. Il choisit néanmoins de ne rien dire, mais la regarda d'un air mal à l'aise tandis qu'elle fouillait dans les affaires qu'il avait rassemblées. Elle émit un petit rire qui ressemblait au grognement d'un porcelet en découvrant _Passion de Xanxor_ , ce à quoi Greg se contenta de détourner la tête.

"Ah, ça c'est intéressant !" s'exclama-t-elle après un moment.

Elle brandit l'appareil photo polaroid qu'il avait récupéré, puis l'observa sous tous les angles.

"J'aime bien ce genre de bidule, affirma-t-elle en collant son œil du mauvais coté de l'objectif. Ma partie préférée, c'est secouer la photo et voir les couleurs apparaitre. J'en avais un pareil, mais il est tout cassé maintenant - j'aurais peut-être pas du le mettre sous ma collection de boules de bowling. Alors je vais t'emprunter le tien, d'accord ?"

Greg n'était pas vraiment d'accord, et la soudaineté de cette demande l'étonnait quelque peu. Malgré cela, il haussa mentalement les épaules : l'appareil photo n'était pas l'objet le plus précieux qu'il possédait, et si cela pouvait le rendre plus sympathique aux yeux d'Améthyste, c'était toujours ça de pris.

"Si ça peut te faire plaisir..." marmonna-t-il d'un ton peu convaincu.

Mais tout à coup, la Gemme renversa la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire si tonitruant qu'il fit trembler le chariot déjà instable. Complètement déboussolé par cette réaction, l'homme la regarda s'esclaffer en se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

"T'a... t'allais vraiment... t'allais vraiment me laisser te le piquer ?! articula Améthyste en s'essuyant les yeux. En fait ça devrait pas me surprendre, tu m'as aussi laissé fouiner dans tes affaire après tout !"

Sans cesser de glousser, elle reposa l'appareil photo dans le chariot, avec le reste.

"Je... je ne comprends pas, bredouilla Greg en se grattant la tête.

\- C'était un _test_ , mon pote ! expliqua la Gemme en croisant les mains derrière sa tête d'un air décontracté. Et désolée de te dire ça, mais t'as perdu ! Je voulais voir si tu pouvais m'envoyer balader si je dépassais les limites, mais punaise ! T'es une sacrée victime en fait !"

Greg se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise : il ne savait pas si Améthyste en avait conscience ou non, mais elle avait mis le doigt sur un problème qui le parasitait depuis qu'il vivait avec son fils et les Gemmes de Cristal. L'impossibilité de se faire entendre l'avait conduit à bien des frustrations qui s'accumulaient au fil des jours et auxquelles il n'avait pas trouvé de solution, si ce n'est les confier à son journal intime.

"Tu as sûrement raison, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu vois, tu recommences ! Je viens quand même de t'insulter, là ! Il faut que tu t'affirmes un peu plus, mon vieux !"

Elle regarda autour d'elle, fonça en direction de l'une des montagnes d'objets et ramena un fauteuil en piteux état qu'elle posa à côté de lui avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

"C'est Steven qui t'a dit que j'avais des soucis avec ça ? C'est lui qui t'as demandé de passer du temps avec moi, pas vrai ? demanda Greg en prenant place.

\- Il m'a dit que t'avais besoin de compagnie et que ce serait bien qu'on traine ensemble toi et moi, reconnut la Gemme, mais la partie sur le fait que tu sais pas dire non, ça je l'ai devinée toute seule."

Elle frappa sa tempe du doigt pour illustrer ses propos.

"Au début je trouvais ça juste marrant, reprit-elle, mais au bout d'un moment ça me gonfle les gens qui vont pas bien ! D'abord Steven, maintenant toi...

\- Steven ne va pas bien ?" la coupa-t-il brusquement.

Améthyste ne répondit pas tout de suite et, pendant un bref instant, son visage afficha un air soucieux, reflétant l'inquiétude qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher depuis quelque temps ; Steven pouvait assurer que tout allait bien autant qu'il le voulait, elle savait que c'était faux. Et même si elle n'avait pas insisté, elle avait une petite idée de ce qui le préoccupait : elle se souvenait du désarroi du garçon lorsqu'il avait vu Jaspe rongée par la corruption sans pouvoir la sauver, et avait vu la culpabilité dans ses yeux le soir où il s'était présenté à Grenat, Perle et elle-même, tenant la gemme de Bismuth dans sa main crispée. Elle avait également été la seule Gemme à qui il avait révélé qu'il avait toujours peur de ne pas être digne de sa mère, et pour couronner le tout, son aventure dans l'espace avec la Rubis avait du le chambouler bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, même s'il n'avait jamais raconté ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Améthyste, contrairement à ce que d'autres pouvaient penser, était tout à fait capable de voir tout cela, mais ne sachant comment y réagir, elle se contentait de faire comme si de rien n'était, et d'attendre que Steven se confie de lui-même - tout en espérant qu'il ne le fasse pas, car elle détestait faire face à des problèmes qui la dépassaient.

"Des trucs de Gemme, répondit-elle simplement après avoir reprit contenance, tu peux pas faire grand chose. Mais ne change pas de sujet ! Si tu as un truc à dire à n'importe laquelle d'entre nous, tu dois le dire ! Et si y'a un truc qui te plait pas, t'as le droit de hurler un bon coup !

\- Euh, je suis pas vraiment du genre hurleur, répondit Greg prudemment.

\- Oh arrête, je sais que t'as pas toujours été un paillasson ! Y'a bien des fois où tu t'es mis en colère, non ?"

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la fois où elle l'avait incité à regarder leur série préférée, P'tit Majordome, une journée entière, au point de les empêcher d'assister au feu d'artifice de la nouvelle année avec Steven. Améthyste gardait un vif souvenir de cette soirée où elle l'avait poussé à bout en se métamorphosant en Rose Quartz. Par chance, ce fut un autre souvenir que Greg évoqua.

"Je pense que la fois où j'ai été le plus en colère, c'est quand Marty a essayé de m'empêcher de revoir Rose. S'il n'était pas sorti de mon van de lui-même, je crois bien que je l'aurais balancé sur la route !

\- Ben voilà ! Quand on te tape sur les nerfs, t'as qu'à imaginer qu'on est Marty !

\- Mais c'était il y a plus de vingt ans, Améthyste ! Je suis plus aussi... passionné que quand j'étais jeune ! Et puis c'est pas pareil. Je me fichais de ce que Marty pouvait penser. Je me fichais de savoir s'il allait me détester à cause de ça. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était..."

Il baissa la tête et une lueur de tendresse passa dans ses yeux.

"Parce que tu crois qu'on va moins t'apprécier sous prétexte que tu nous dis non ? demanda la Gemme d'un ton de moins en moins patient. Mais mec, réfléchis, c'est _l'inverse_! Si tu laisses les gens faire de toi leur victime, ils te respecteront jamais ! Faut que tu dises à Grenat que ce fichu pull est trop lourd pour toi ! Faut que tu dises à Perle que tu veux ton van retapé et que c'est pas négociable ! Et si tu veux traîner avec l'une d'entre nous, il faut que tu demandes !

\- J'ai déjà essayé de vous demander, risqua l'homme d'une voix faible. Aucune de vous n'avait envie de passer du temps avec moi.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu nous l'as demandé une seule fois ! Et on avait toutes une bonne raison de refuser !

\- Peu importe vos raisons, j'ai vu que vous n'en aviez pas envie. Je sais que vous êtes pas ravies que je vive sous votre toit, et que vous préfèreriez que je ne sois pas là. Tu m'aurais jamais proposé de faire quelque chose avec toi si Steven ne t'avait pas demandé de le faire."

Un silence s'installa dans l'immense pièce, seulement troublé par le clapotis d'une cascade proche. Améthyste poussa un long soupir.

"Ok, ok, c'est peut-être vrai, marmonna-t-elle. Depuis ce qui s'était passé avec P'tit Majordome, j'avais pas trop envie qu'on se retrouve seuls, toi et moi...

\- Et Grenat et Perle ne m'ont jamais vraiment considéré comme un ami, ajouta-t-il avec tristesse."

La Gemme s'avança vers lui, se percha sur un bras du fauteuil et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Ça veut pas dire que ça peut pas changer ! dit-elle d'un ton qui avait retrouvé son calme. Tu aurais nous dire ça depuis longtemps ! T'imagines si t'avais pas eu cet 'accident'... tu l'aurais peut-être jamais dit !

\- Ça fait plusieurs fois que je me dis que finalement, ce qui m'est arrivé n'est pas une mauvaise chose, avoua Greg en souriant.

\- Haha, peut-être bien ! N'empêche, tu nous as filé une sacré frousse, ce jour-là !

\- Ah, oui, dit l'homme dont le visage affichait à présent un air malicieux. À ce propos, il paraît que tu as pleuré pour moi quand j'étais à l'hôpital...

\- QUOI ?! Qui t'a dit ça ?! C'est complètement faux ! s'écria Améthyste en bondissant du fauteuil, ses joues colorées de taches sombres.

\- C'est juste pour t'embêter, assura-t-il en clignant de l'œil à son intention. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur.

\- Et moi d'avoir mangé plein de trucs devant toi pour te faire enrager... même si c'était drôle, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix."

Greg sourit de nouveau, puis tendit le poing devant lui.

"On est cools ?" demanda-t-il.

La Gemme hésita, puis tapa doucement avec son propre poing.

"On est cools. Bon, il faut qu'on s'occupe de ton problème ! Et pour ça, rien de mieux que d'aller sur le terrain ! Suis-moi, et oublie pas ton pull ! T'as pas envie de savoir ce que Grenat fait à ceux qui lui désobéissent !"

Elle lui fit signe de se lever puis s'éloigna à une allure tranquille. Greg se mit debout, attrapa la poignée du chariot rouge et lui emboita le pas, non sans au passage avoir récupéré et remis le pull lesté avec autant de réticence que de peine. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la chambre et la porte s'ouvrit de la même façon étrange et organique.

Le temps avait passé étonnamment vite aux yeux de l'homme : à travers les fenêtres, le soleil couchant projetait déjà une clarté vermeille. L'entrainement de Stevonnie avait dû s'être terminé depuis un moment, mais il n'y avait pas de trace des deux enfants, ni même de Grenat : seule, Perle se tenait debout dans la cuisine, les yeux rivés sur la porte du four. Après quelques secondes, Greg la vit enfiler une paire de gants, ouvrir le four et en sortir une tarte dont le fumet embauma aussitôt la pièce, et lui rappela douloureusement la faim qu'il avait au ventre.

Pendant tout ce temps, Perle ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de leur présence. Améthyste asséna à Greg un coup de coude et plaça son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui signifier de ne pas faire de bruit, puis elle contourna le portail magique à pas de loups en direction de la cuisine. L'homme avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais ne prononça pas un mot.

Après s'être coulée le long du bar et être passée dans le dos de Perle qui examinait sa tarte d'un œil critique, Améthyste bondit dans les airs et, au milieu de son saut, se transforma en un ours énorme à la fourrure lilas. Lorsque les grosses pattes de l'animal heurtèrent le parquet avec un bruit sourd, un rugissement parfaitement convaincant, sauvage et déchainé, retentit dans toute la maison.

La réaction fut spectaculaire : Perle poussa un cri suraigu évoquant un perroquet auquel on venait d'arracher les plumes et fit un bond qui la porta contre les meubles de la cuisine, ouvrant certaines portes à la volée et faisant tomber plusieurs casseroles du comptoir dans un bruit de ferraille qui vint s'ajouter au tumulte. Dans son effroi, elle laissa également échapper la tarte qui, après avoir décrit un demi tour dans les airs, s'écrasa sur le sol, répandant partout des miettes et de la confiture de cerises.

"AMÉTHYSTE !" hurla-t-elle, la silhouette raidie, ses yeux aux pupilles contractées par la colère fixés sur l'intéressée qui, ayant repris sa forme normale, se roulait par terre en rugissant de rire. Même Greg, qui se tenait toujours plus loin, près du portail, ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement.

"Si tu avais vu ta tête ! s'écria Améthyste hilare, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Dommage que j'ai pas pas gardé l'appareil photo, j'aurais pu immortaliser !

\- Mais enfin, regarde ce que tu as fait ! glapit Perle en désignant le cadavre de la tarte et les trainées écarlates sur le sol, qui faisaient réellement ressembler la cuisine à une scène de crime.

\- Euh, c'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, c'est toi.

\- Par ta faute !

\- Oh, lâche-moi un peu, je croyais que t'aimais faire le ménage ? Et puis c'était quand même marrant, pas vrai Greg ?"

Greg aurait préféré ne pas être pris à parti, et il se sentit particulièrement mal quand il vit le regard glacial de Perle se tourner vers lui.

"Tu l'as vue faire, et tu n'as rien dit ? demanda-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Euh, je... je ne voulais pas... je ne m'attendais pas à ce que... bredouilla-t-il.

\- Eh bien vous expliquerez tous les deux à Steven et à Connie que c'est de votre faute s'ils n'ont pas de tarte ! Ils en auraient bien eu besoin pourtant..."

Le changement de ton soudain interpela l'homme, et il fit quelque pas en avant. Au delà de la colère, les traits de la Gemme reflétaient une certaine inquiétude.

"L'entrainement de Stevonnie ne s'est pas bien passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- La fusion a rencontré des difficultés. Je n'en sais pas plus. Grenat essaye de les aider, elle est sur la plage avec eux pour le moment."

Greg s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison et regarda par la fenêtre. Il vit les silhouettes de Grenat et de Stevonnie en tailleur face à face, et se demanda ce que les deux fusions pouvaient bien se dire, quand il sentit un nouveau coup de coude dans son flanc. Il se retourna : Améthyste le fixait avec un sourire mi-encourageant, mi-moqueur, et faisait des signes de tête particulièrement insistants en direction de la cuisine, où Perle s'affairait à nettoyer les dégâts. L'homme se rappela de l'exercice "sur le terrain" qu'il était sensé faire, et à cette pensée, son estomac se noua ; Il déglutit avec difficulté et s'approcha de la cuisine. Chacun de ses pas suscitait, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, de plus en plus d'efforts.

Perle venait de ramasser ce qu'il restait de sa tarte et la contemplait d'un air navré. Greg ne connaissait pas grand chose en pâtisserie mais il était presque sûr que cela lui avait pris l'après-midi entier pour la préparer, et il se sentit soudain coupable d'avoir ri de la farce d'Améthyste, ainsi que d'avoir privé son fils et Connie de leur goûter.

"Tu... tu veux que je t'aide à nettoyer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton aimable.

\- Non."

La réponse était sèche. Il ne lui en voulut pas pour cela.

"Je suis désolé."

Perle s'arrêta net quelques instants, mais ne lui accorda finalement pas un regard et se contenta de se saisir d'une serpillère et de la passer vigoureusement sur le sol en grommelant des paroles inintelligibles. Greg sentit quelque chose tirer sur ton t-shirt et il laissa Améthyste l'entraîner à l'autre bout de la maison, près de la porte de la salle de bain.

"Ne sois pas désolé, sois sûr de toi ! le réprimanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Améthyste, c'est pas le bon moment ! souffla-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

\- Tu te dégonfles !

\- Pas du tout ! se défendit-il en rougissant quelque peu (car c'était à moitié vrai). Mais je crois qu'on ferait mieux pas de la déranger pour l'instant."

La Gemme le regarda intensément dans les yeux, comme si elle essayait d'y trouver quelque chose. Finalement, elle laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre un soupir et le grondement d'un animal.

"Ce que moi je crois, c'est que t'es peut-être pas prêt pour aller sur le terrain... dit-elle en pointant un index vers sa poitrine. Dans ce cas, fais attention à toi parce qu'à partir de maintenant, je compte bien t'entraîner jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes autre chose qu'une chiffe molle ! Et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, il y aura personne sur cette planète à qui tu pourras pas rabattre le caquet !"

Il fallut à Greg plusieurs secondes pour réaliser la signification de ce qu'elle venait de dire. La promesse de passer davantage de temps en sa compagnie dans l'avenir lui réchauffa le cœur au-delà de toute mesure ; Améthyste avait compris son message.

"C'est promis ? demanda-t-il en connaissant la réponse.

\- Et comment que c'est promis !" répondit-elle d'un ton joyeusement agressif, avec un sourire radieux.

L'homme sentit tout à coup les commissures de ses lèvres se soulever de façon incontrôlable et, avec satisfaction, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus aussi faim que d'habitude.

L'aparté fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte de la maison qui s'ouvrait : tout le monde, Perle y comprit, tourna la tête en direction de Grenat qui entrait sans dire un mot. À son tour, Stevonnie apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage exprimait un drôle d'air, comme si la fusion n'était qu'à moitié détendue. Sans réfléchir, Greg s'avança vers elle.

"Hey, je crois qu'on s'est jamais vraiment présentés ! Fit-il remarquer en lui tendant la main.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Stevonnie en la lui serrant doucement, la première fois qu'on s'est vus je n'étais là que quelques secondes. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, euh... Monsieur Universe ? Papa ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Greg. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Oh, eh bien... je dirais que... Je suis là !"

Greg prenait à présent conscience de la raison pour laquelle Stevonnie lui était sympathique. La fusion représentait ce qu'il avait souhaité accomplir lui-même avec Rose, et qu'il n'avait qu'en partie obtenu. Savoir que son fils pouvait partager une telle expérience et s'en enrichir ne le rendait que plus heureux.

"Oui, approuva-t-il avec le sourire. Nous sommes tous là."

* * *

 **Denoyt : ¡Muchas gracias! Respetar la serie es una de las cosas más importantes para mí, y estoy contenta de saber que lo hago bien. Espero que este capítulo te agradará también.**

 **À bientôt pour le septième chapitre !**


End file.
